School Days
by ChesseSmile
Summary: AU. Dentro de Gotham Academy muchas cosas suceden. Dentro de estas paredes encontrarás amores, amistades y drama. Y cuando menos te lo esperes el Otoño se volverá a repetir. Y el tiempo de decir el inevitable adiós llegará.
1. El inicio de las maravillas

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ja bueno, mmm hola ., cofcof, bueno, esta es la primeraa vez que subo un fic en fanficiton, y yo etto, quise hacerlo de tan bonita y gran pareja como lo es Spitfire3 Como lo verán es un AU. Porque vamos, quien no se imagina a estos chicos como civiles, personas comunes y corrientes con problemas de adolescentes, ps yo sí! Y espero que esta idea les guste. Y bueno, yo soy fan del Suppermartian & Robtanna, pero si quieren que haga un cambio con ello puedo hacerlo, pero eso sí, el Spitfire no lo cambió por nada._

_Por cierto... ¡Alguien dígame donde están Wally, Artemis y Roy en Invasion!, si Kaldur ya se donde está, y no saben como se me partió el corazón T.T_

_Bueno, aqui tienen el primer capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado. Aqui la edad de Dick, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna & Rocket es de dieseis. Megan, Kaldur, Conner y Roy tienen diecisiete._

_Por cierto, no soy dueña de Young Justice._

**Capitulo I**

**El inicio de las maravillas.**

Gotham city. La ciudad de la oscuridad. La ciudad de los problemas pero también de las aventuras, o al menos, eso es lo que siempre le habían dicho.

Una chica de cabellera rubia camina a paso lento hacia una academia que no tiene ni idea de donde está, tiene una maleta de ruedas que viene pisándole los talones y otra de mano, las miradas de varios hombres se posan sobre ella pero no les da importancia.

Ahora sabía porque la llamaban la ciudad de los problemas.

El frío de la noche comenzó a erizar su piel, y la blusa blanca de manga corta que llevaba puesta no le era de mucha ayuda, al igual que aquellos pantaloncillos cortos negros.

—Diablos…—masculló entre dientes y abrazándose con fuerza. Definitivamente los vientos nocturnos de otoño eran fríos— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la maldita academia?

Dejo caer su maleta y se sentó sobre ella mientras sacaba un sobre blanco, en el cual venía escrita la dirección de aquel lugar que sin conocerlo ya le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza, y más al recordar que también se trataba de un internado.

—Oye rubiecita—la chica levantó la ceja mirándolo, y a simple vista se notaba lo ebrio que estaba—Quieres ir a dar un paseo hasta llegar a mi departamento.

—No gracias—contesto de mala manera y levantándose para emplear nuevamente su camino.

—Oh vamos, yo sé que quieres—corrió hasta donde ella y la tomo en el brazo—Al menos acéptame un trago.

—He dicho que no—su tono de voz se escuchaba amenazante y con autoridad, pero el sujeto no la soltó.

—Te haces la difícil pero a mi no me engañas, yo sé que solo eres una pu…

La chica jaló de su brazo y le planto una patada en su rostro. El hecho de haber estado sola cuando solo era una niña la llevó a vagar por las calles y pelear por la sobrevivencia.

Y el ebrio que ahora solo intentaba propasarse con ella no era nada comparado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

—Escúchame bien idiota—el hombre la miró—Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a aparecer ante mí.

—Maldita perra—se levantó y la botella que tenía en la mano la rompió, pero la rubia ni siquiera se asustó, al contrario, caminó hasta él y le propició una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo soltar la botella. Ella la tomó y el la miró con miedo.

—Ahora vete, antes de que haga algo por lo cual me arrepienta toda mi vida—el ebrio se asustó y se fue corriendo.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con un chico de complexión musculosa y cabellos negros, junto a unos enigmáticos ojos azules.

—Qué, también vienes con otras propuestas obscenas— dijo con rudeza.

—Eh no yo no—respondió rápidamente y enredándose con sus palabras—Es solo que pensé que tenías problemas y venia a ayudar, pero creo que tu tenías todo bajo control.

—El hecho que sea una chica no me convierte en una debilucha que no sabe como defenderse—estaba a la defensiva, y de eso se dio cuenta el chico.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego el habló.

—Mala idea irte de tu casa a estas horas de la noche—ella lo miró, el señaló las maleta.

—No me fui de mi casa, yo solo estoy buscando una academia—decía algo avergonzada mientras sacaba el sobre y se lo extendía— ¿Tienes idea de dónde está?

—Sí, yo estudió ahí—respondió, dejando boquiabierta a la chica—Si quieres puedo llevarte…

—Artemis, Artemis Crock—dijo cruzando sus brazos—Y sí, acepto tu ayuda con mucho gusto conejo blanco.

— ¿Conejo blanco? —la miro confundido—Pero mi nombre es Conner.

— ¿Haz leído alguna vez Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? —el negó—Léelo y entenderás

El nuevamente le dio una mirada confusa y comenzaron a caminar.

Nadie dijo nada más. El silencio era cómodo.

El conejo blanco había encontrado a Alicia una vez más y juntos se dirigían a un nuevo país de las maravillas.

_**Miércoles 26 de Septiembre 2012. 09:48 am**_

**Gotham Academy**

Unas chicas con un uniforme de porristas practicaban la rutina. Estaban a días del torneo intercolegial y querían ofrecer otro trofeo para su academia.

Megan Morse era la capitana del equipo, su carisma y entusiasmo por no decir simpatía siempre atacaban en el punto débil de los jueces. Si bien, su equipo era bueno, pero el hecho de que la tierna capitana se ganaba a los jueces era una muy buena estrategia.

—Muy bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy—dijo un poco cansada mientras las demás porristas se despedían de ella. Solamente quedando ella y otra porrita.

—Valla Megan, esta vez si te luciste—la aludió una morena de corta cabellera negra.

—Rocket ustedes también estuvieron grandiosas, el mérito no es solo mio—se excusó con una sonrisa.

La morena era Raquel Ervin, mejor conocida por sus amigos como Rocket. Ella era la segunda capitana del equipo. Era una linda jovencita de dieciséis años y con un gran positivismo.

—Disculpen, Megan, Raquel—las mencionadas miraron a la pelirroja—Bueno yo me preguntaba, ¿Saben en dónde esta Richard?

Ambas amigas se miraron. Barbara Gordon. Una gran jugadora de tenis, y también, una eterna enamorada del joven e hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne. Si, estamos hablando de Richard Grayson. Era una chica de buenos tratos y modales, por no decir que era un de las más perseguidas de la academia, pero cuando se trataba del joven Grayson se convertía en otra. La timidez se apoderaba de ella.

Aunque también suele ser un poco acosadora.

—Dick esta entrenando—respondió la morena mientras los ojos de la joven Gordon brillaban, dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscarlo, pero la voz de Megan la detuvo.

—Y con el esta Zatanna—tras mencionar ese nombre los ánimos de la tenista se fueron hasta los suelos, y eso lo notaron.

—En ese caso lo buscaré después, gracias de todas maneras—dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia donde estaban las canchas de tenis.

— ¿Piensa dejar las cosas así? —preguntó Megan mirando a su amiga.

—No debemos meternos en esto Megan, además Zatanna no tiene la culpa de que Dick no le corresponda a Barbara—su celular comenzó a sonar—Hablando de… ¡Hey Zatanna! —saludó con una sonrisa—Si claro, nos vemos ahí.

Colgó y miró a la pelirroja.

— ¿En la cafetería verdad? —preguntó Megan, la morena sonrió y ambas capitanas se dirigieron a donde la pelinegra las esperaba.

* * *

— ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Kaldur! —Gritó un hombre rubio del otro lado de la piscina— ¡Vamos tu puedes ser más rápido!

El chico de tez morena nadó más rápido de lo que su cuerpo pedía, no quería decepcionar a su entrenador, definitivamente no.

—Valla, valla, parece que el nadador estrella tiene problemas—dijo burlón un pelinegro que había saltado a la piscina y mirando a su entrenador— ¡Hey King cuando quieras!

— ¡Garth no seas insolente! —le regaño una chica de corta cabellera castaña que entraba también a la piscina.

—Saben algo, tomen un descanso—dijo el entrenador frotándose la sien.

El moreno paro su nado y solo flotó en el agua, sus ojos chocaron con los del rubio.

—Kaldur, no sé que te está sucediendo—el moreno bajó la mirada—Pero de darme un cien por cierto ahora solo das el noventa. A este paso tendré que nombrar a Garth como el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Una punzada de celos lo invadió.

Sí, Garth es su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero últimamente se estaba apoderando de todo aquello que era importante para él.

Él nunca había sido de sentamientos negativos. Es más, Kaldur era la voz de la razón en persona.

Pero siempre que Garth estaba a su lado una parte desconocida para él salía de su cuerpo, aunque claro, esta siempre se controlaba gracias a algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien.

—Kaldur ¿estas bien? —pregunto preocupada la chica nadando hacia donde su amigo, ese asintió con la cabeza—No lo pareces del todo.

—No es nada Tula, en verdad estoy bien—y ella era, la razón por la cual aun mantenía la cordura.

Tula, su mejor amiga de infancia y también la chica de la cual siempre ha estado enamorado.

Sí, ya se lo habían confesado, pero Tula fue sincera y dijo que solo podía verlo como un amigo, ya que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Garth y aparentemente esos eran muy bien correspondidos.

No por nada tenían ya un años dos meses de relación.

—Si me disculpan iré a buscar a Roy—dijo saliendo de la piscina, siendo seguido por la mirada de Tula.

Garth también lo miró, desde hacía tiempo Kaldur había estado actuando muy extraño cuando estaba con ellos. Ya que él lo sabía, a Kaldur algo le sucedía, porque que el supiera, siempre actuaba normal cuando Richard, Wally, Roy e incluso Conner estaban con él.

Pero cuando Tula o él se acercaban la incomodidad reinaba en el aire.

Kaldur se salió del gimnasio y se sacó su uniforme de nado para ponerse el uniforme escolar normal. El cual era un pantalón azul marino con una camisa blanca de manga larga, la cual la tiene arremangada junto a una corbata guinda mal puesta.

Comenzó a caminar por las áreas verdes de la academia, buscaba con la mirada a su amigo de cabellos rojos, pero lo único que encontró fue con el miembro del equipo de gimnasia artística Richard Grayson, conocido por sus amigos como Dick.

—Hey Kaldur—lo saludó con una sonrisa y sacando unas gafas oscuras, ocultando así sus ojos azules.

—Y esas gafas son para…

—Me hacen ver cool—respondió caminando a su lado mientras un balón de futbol americano se dirigía hacia él. Pero por obvias razones lo atrapo con facilidad—Conner deberías tener mas cuidado.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro una vez que llegó hasta donde sus amigos, traía el uniforme idéntico al de Kaldur, ya que Dick si estaba usando el saco.

—Al menos esta vez fuiste tu—dijo rascándose la cabeza—No quiero volver a escuchar un sermón de Roy, no otra vez.

—Y hablando de Roy, ¿En dónde esta? —pregunto el más pequeño de estatura—Tampoco he visto a Wally.

—Ni idea—contestó el moreno mientras mirada a Megan y Raquel caminando—Las chicas van a la cafetería, ¿Vamos?

Sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Conner ya se había adelantado por mucho desde el momento que había visto la silueta de Megan cerca de ellos.

— ¿Les dije ya que llegó una nueva chica a mi clase? —comentó Dick alcanzándolos.

* * *

Wally había terminado con un nuevo record su carrera de entrenamiento.

Y no era para menos, el pelirrojo era uno de los mejores corredores que Gotham Academy podía tener. Era el más veloz por no decir que tenía una buena condición.

— ¡Hey viejo batiste tu propio record! —gritó emocionado un pelirrojo, que era su compañero en las clases de química.

—Que puedo decir Garfield, me gusta dar lo mejor de mí—dijo con una sonrisa mirando el cielo—Además de que es un gran pretexto para salir de clases.

—Tu nunca cambias Wally—dio un suspiro mirando como lo llamaban a lo lejos—Son Karen y Jaime, debo irme—miro al pelirrojo—Adiós Wally.

El de ojos verdes se despidió y se sentó en el césped. Observando a los alumnos caminar y uno que otro profesor.

Estar en un internado realmente era muy aburrido. No se podía hacer nada.

Solamente podían salir los fines de semana, y eso sí, con el consentimiento de los padres ya que la academia pensaría que se fugaron.

No entendía ni porque sus padres lo habían inscrito ahí. Él no era de Gotham city. Él tenía buenos amigos en su ciudad natal, claro, no negaba que aquí también había hecho muy buenos amigos y una que otra novia, pero no era lo mismo.

Además él no tenía nada en lo cual destacar, solo sus pies que parecieran nunca querer parar cuando corría, pero de ahí en fuera nada.

Él no era tan bueno como sus amigos, no tenía tantos aspectos en los cuales destacar. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y más tarde se preocuparía de sus deberes.

Y mientras el camina, una rubia estaba parada en la sección tiro con arco, y junto a ella se encuentra un maleta. Dio un suspiró y la abrió, sacando así un arco verde y flechas de este mismo.

Era Artemis. Trae puesta una falda de tablones azul marino junto a una blusa blanca de manga larga arremangada, sobre esta tiene un chaleco azul marino y una corbata guinda. Su larga cabellera rubia la tenía recogida en su habitual coleta.

Da un suspiro y prepara el arco. Apunta con precisión y lanza.

—En el blanco…—susurró disparando otra flecha, clavándola sobre una que estaba en un tiro antiguo.

Gracias a Conner había llegado a Gotham Academy, gracias a ese enorme conejo blanco.

Si bien, no habían hablado mucho, pero por lo poco que intercambiaron ese chico le había agradado, por no decir que era _muy sexi_.

—Quien eres y que haces aquí—una voz masculina la hizo girar, terminando así frente a un chico de complexión musculosa y ojos azules, ¿Qué acaso todos los chicos de ojos azules tenían ese cuerpo?

—Soy Artemis, y estoy aquí porque supongo que en esta academia somos libres de estar en donde queramos.

—Esta sección de tiro al blanco es privada, solamente el entrenador Oliver y yo tenemos permitido estar aquí—dijo molesto, ella también se molestó.

—No leí un letrero en donde dijera eso.

Wally pasaba cerca del lugar donde Roy siempre entrenaba con el arco, cuando escuchó gritos masculinos y femeninos.

Una idea bastante comprometedora apareció en la mente del pelirrojo. Quizás Roy estaba en una situación incómoda con una de sus fans. Sacó su teléfono y se preparó para grabar.

Lo que no se esperaba era verlo discutir con una rubia que juraría, nunca en su vida ha visto.

Pero eso sí, para Wally no paso desapercibido que la chica era muy bonita.

—Bonita, pff… ella es muy sexi.

Miró también que tenía puesto el uniforme de la academia, y no solo eso, en una de sus manos tenía un arco verde, más pequeño que el de Roy, pero aun así parecía que si estaba a su altura.

Las voces de ambos llegaban a oídos de Wally, quien no entendía porque rayos estaban discutiendo.

— ¡Quieres probarme! —gritó Artemisa

El rostro de Wally pasó de todos los tonos rojizos posibles. Pero rápidamente controló sus hormonas adolescentes.

Los miro de nuevo. Si su lógica no fallaba ambos estaban teniendo una "amistosa" competencia con el tiro al arco.

Pero… ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho a ella que estaba usando falda y esos movimientos eran muy peligrosos?

Y nuevamente el color rojizo invadió su rostro.

—Espera un segundo—dijo Roy mirando a la rubia, ambos estaban cansados—Hay alguien espiándonos.

Rápidamente Artemis detecto al intruso y corrió hasta quedar justo sobre él, el pelirrojo la siguió, más sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces espiándonos? —pregunto con rudeza al sonrojado chico.

Wally no sabía que hacer. Artemis estaba sobre él, y recordando la manera en que el pobre pelirrojo la miraba momentos antes no era nada bueno.

Él era un adolescente, sus hormonas estaban como locas, y que Artemis estuviese en esa situación con él no le ayudaba mucho.

Y ahora, teniéndola tan cerca… ¡Carajo, ella si que era sexi!, ¡Sus ojos grises, su piel, sus cejas, sus facciones!

— ¿Wally? —La rubia parpadeó, el pelirrojo que estaba a punto de tener un infarto respondió con un sí—Hey déjalo, es solo mi amigo.

—Si es tu amigo entonces debería darle una paliza, ambos pelirrojos son unos idiotas— dijo levantándose y dejando tirado a Wally—Quiero la revancha Harper.

—Cuando gustes Crock—la chica desapareció de la vista de ambos, Wally mirada como se alejaba.

Observaba cada detalle de ella. Miraba como su coleta danzaba con los vientos que traían consigo las hojas de otoño.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó el pelirrojo interesado, Roy alzo la ceja.

—Artemis Crock, es una chica nueva supongo—respondió caminando.

—Es una bruja—comentó Wally con una enorme sonrisa. Tratando de ocultar el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

* * *

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu equipo Kaldur? —preguntó Megan al moreno una vez que todos estaban en la cafetería, aunque claro, el corredor y el arquero aun no aparecían.

—Mal—dio un suspiro, Raquel colocó la mano sobre su hombro—El entrenador me dijo que si no me esfuerzo más Garth probablemente se convertiría en el nuevo capitán.

Conner frunció el ceño, últimamente las cosas con su amigo estaban de mal en peor, y aunque no lo demostraba le preocupaba.

—No te preocupes Kaldur, verás que todo estará bien—le animo Zatanna con una sonrisa—Además todos sabemos que tu eres mejor nadador que Garth.

El chico sonrío, era bueno saber que sus amigos nunca lo abandonarían, Kaldur estaba seguro que Garth nunca lograría arrebatárselos.

—Dick estas muy callado, ¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Conner, el pelinegro se quitó las gafas de sol y suspiró.

—Es Barbara—al decir ese nombre Zatanna bajo la mirada—Esta insistiendo de nuevo.

— ¿Le tienes una respuesta? —preguntó la pelirroja

—Yo no puedo verla como una novia Megan, yo veo a Barbara como una muy buena amiga, la quiero, pero no como a ella le gustaría—confesó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

— ¡Hey chicos! —Gritó Wally entrando a la cafetería seguido de Roy.

—Ya era hora, ¿En dónde estaban? —pregunto Rocket mientras los dos pelirrojos se sentaban.

—Ya sabes nena, un corredor no puede estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo—respondió el oji verde recibiendo una mirada negativa de sus amigos.

—Estaba encargándome de un pequeño inconveniente—el tono de voz de Roy los asustó un poco.

—Inconveniente que es…—dijo Grayson, esperando que el pelirrojo completara la frase.

—Una bruja—completo Wally recibiendo la mirada de todos—Y no saben que bruja.

El pelinegro iba a decir algo más, pero en ese vio pasar por el pasillo una conocida cabellera rubia, se levantó de su asiento y dijo a sus amigos.

—Recuerdan que les comenté sobre una chica nueva—ellos asintieron, menos Wally y Roy—Bueno, quisiera saber si no les molesta si la invito a almorzar con nosotros

—Claro que no Dick, ella es bienvenida a nuestra mesa—dijo sonriente Megan— ¿Verdad chicos?

Richard al ver a sus amigos asentir con la cabeza fue hacia donde la rubia, esta se sorprendió al verlo.

— ¿Richard? —preguntó.

—Dime Dick, Richard me suena muy formal—la rubia asintió—Artemis, ¿Verdad?

—Solo dime que es lo que quieres—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a sentarte conmigo y mis amigos—Artemis levantó la ceja—No es bueno pasar sola tu primer día.

Dudo por un momento, pero luego aceptó y caminó hasta donde él y se dirigieron a la mesa.

Zatanna jugaba con el bote de gaseosa, su mente aun estaba en las palabras que Richard había dicho.

¿Y si lo que dijo Barbara era cierto?, ¿Y si Dick no la aceptaba solo por tu culpa?

Barbara era una gran chica, ambas habían sido muy buenas amigas el primer año de la academia, pero por Dick eso había terminado.

Según Barbara, Richard no la aceptaba porque este estaba enamorado de ella. Zatanna no creía que eso fuese cierto. Ella y Dick eran muy buenos amigos y solamente eso.

—Hey chicos—la voz del pelinegro llamó la atención de todos. Wally se atragantó al ver a su acompañante—Ella es Artemis Crock, la nueva.

Las tres chicas sonrieron y se presentaron ante la rubia, esta sonrío también. No parecían malas personas, al contrario, parecían muy buenas y amigables.

Kaldur se levantó y le extendió la mano, Artemis la aceptó junto a una sonrisa que el moreno le regalaba.

— ¿Artemis? —preguntó Conner mirándola, esta lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Valla, ahora fue mi turno de encontrarte, un gusto verte de nuevo conejo blanco.

Megan los miro confundida, ¿Acaso se conocían?

Roy frunció el ceño y se levantó, dedicándole una mirada afilada a la chica, esta también lo hizo.

Todos sintieron la incomodidad del momento.

Wally, que estaba un poco detrás de ellos pensaba si intervenir o no. Quizás si intervenía Roy le reclamaría o la rubia le gritaría. Y si no intervenía seguramente pelearían y lo culparían por no hacerlos separado puesto a que era el que más cerca estaba.

Un brillante (nótese el sarcasmo) idea cruzó por su mente, y con paso galante caminó hacia Artemis.

—Hey hermosa tranquila—los ojos de la rubia se achicaron y miró al pelirrojo de ojos verde acercándose—Roy es un idiota, vamos no sabe como tratar a mujeres como tú—ahora el pelirrojo mirada con molestia a Wally—Pero mira, que te parece si tu y yo para alivianar las asperezas salimos—la cafetería guardo silencio al escuchar a Wally decir eso.

Garfield, miraba con ojos de admiración a su amigo, Karen suspiró y se sentó, Jaime pensaba en cuanto tiempo tardaría para que fuese bateado. Barbara se fue a sentar junto a Karen, esta le contaba lo sucedido.

Sus amigos no se quedaron atrás, y es que dándose cuenta de la mirada que la rubia le lanzaba a Wally estaba claro que no era pero para nada bueno.

—Y…—paso su brazo sobres los hombros de la rubia—Qué dices _nena._

Artemis tomo de su brazo y lo lanzó al suelo.

Conner tuvo una sensación de deja vú.

Wally se levantó y miró sorprendido a la rubia, valla que era fuerte. Mientras tanto ella se acercó a él.

—Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decirme nena.

Después de eso Rocket tomó del brazo a Artemisa y la sentó al lado suyo. Esa chica era increíble y fuerte, le había agradado.

Zatanna sonrió, ya hacía falta otra chica en el grupo, y Megan, bueno, por su manera de ser había aceptado a Artemis al instante, aunque claro, aun mantenía la duda de las palabras _conejo blanco._

Roy escuchó las leves risas de Dick y lo miró, estaba vendo un video en su celular.

—Y eso es…

—Es Wally siendo derribado por Artemisa—respondió—Será el video del rechazo más visitado en _YouTube._

Wally se sentó sin querer enfrente de la rubia, esta ni una mirada le había dirigido, al contrario de todas las que el corredor le estaba dando.

Él había pedido algo para que sus días en la escuela fueran menos aburridos y monótonos, pero lo que menos se esperaba era lo que estaba frente a él.

Definitivamente esa chica era una bruja, no, no solo era una bruja, ¡Ella era la madre de todas las brujas!

Bufó molesto mientras desviaba su mirada sonrojado, ya que sí, él pensaba que ella era una bruja, pero no por fea, si no porque lo había embrujado por completo.

Artemis Crock había embrujado a Wally West con solo una mirada.

_Y ahora se sentía un idiota por ello._

**Continuara.**_  
_

* * *

_¡Qué les pareció!, ¿Les gustó?, ¿No?, bueno, háganmelo saber con un lindo review :3 En verdad a mi si me gustó escrbir sobre esto, ya saben, los triángulos amorosos, los nuevos amores, viejos, novias(os) ex, problemas escolares, etc._

_Se despide con un gran beso y abrazo **Chesse**_


	2. Amistades y rivalidades

_¡Holaaaaaa! Vaya, desde hace una semana que subi esta historia y de verdad quiero agradecer de todo corazón cual bellos reviews como los que me han dejado. ¡Graciaaaas a todaaaaaaaaa!*3* Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de School Days(: Espero y sea de suu agradoo! Este episodio tendrá indicios de amistad Spitfire, ya saben, estos chicos antes que nada necesitan ser amigos, ¿No les parece?, también habrá Barbara y Zatanna friendship, bueno, esa parte me inspire en algo personal, y como leeran, también, hoy se daran cuentaa de los traingulos amorosos que abarcaran al fic. Hoy también habrá indirectas Supermartian, aunque con una sorpresa más xD_

_Discúlpenme__ si hay algo de Ooc, de verdad un no soy muy buena captando las actitudes de los personajes~3~_

* * *

**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**

_**Nana-chan:** ¡Tu sabes que siempre he seguido tus fics, es un honor para mi quee leas este mio!, ¡Muchas muchas gracias Nana-chan! Y si, el spitfire es tan lindo, tierno, adorable, perfecto . espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**ArtemisaLove:** Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo llene tus expectativas, si hay algo malo con ello házmelo saber(:_

_**Artemisa275:** Eam... ¡Gracias! por ser mi primer fic en verdad no me esperaba tan buenas criticas como las de ustedes, ¡De verdad muchas gracias!_

_**Kailumi-Uchiha:** Gracias! Hey claro que te puedo poner en el fic, solamente que necesitaría alguna descripción de tí y con que nombre quieres que te bautice para la historia xD Y lo de las frases, bueno, tengo un poco de ayuda, aunque algunas me inspiro por cosas del instituto y eso xD ¡Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!_

_**xxLuna Rojaxx:** Gracias por la corrección (se sonroja) aun tengo mala ortografía, no soy o que se dice una gran autora~3~ Y no te preocupes por lo de Dick, ya que sabes, he estado leyendo muchos fics Robin/Barbara y la chica me ha encantado! Pero aun así planeo dejar eso a la duda del lector(: Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus sabias palabras y consejos, ya active el review anonimo, muchas gracias Luna_Roja, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y no aburra, porque sinceramente no me gusto como ha quedado._

_**TheWestCrock:** Gracias a ti por el review, me da gusto que utilizaras la palabra "encantó", me hace pensar que de verdad estoy escribiendo un fic interesante xD_

_**:** ¡Animate a subirlo! yo tampoco me animaba, pero una chica llamada Nana-chan (la de alla arriba) me animó, y ahora mírame, este fic fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Espero tu review en este capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_**Moonlight:** ¡Yo también quiero a Kaldur y a Robin para mí! y sí, habrá muchos triangulos amorosos, aunque algunos solo seran malos entendidos xD dale una oportunidad a este capitulo, verás que te gustará;) aunque a mi no me convenció._

_**Artemis Way:** ¡Lo siento si robe sin querer tu idea! No te preocupes, si tu quieres subir un fic como este estas en todo tu derecho, ya que aunque no lo hayas publicado lo pensaste, y eso es lo que cuenta. ¡Pero claro que leeré tu fic, es más, estoy segura que pronto ira a mis favoritos!;) Gracias por la informacion de invasión, aunque ya vi el capitulo en que me respondieron mis dudas xD Espero que disfrutes del capitulo de hoy(:_

* * *

**Capitulo II**_  
_

**Amistades y rivalidades.**

**2012. Gotham Academy | Octubre 01°**

— ¡Hey Artemis por aquí! —gritó Dick mirando como la rubia ingresaba al gimnasio.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde su llegada a la academia y las cosas no habían sido tan malas como ella creía. Apenas su primer día y ya había conocido a muy buenas personas.

Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel y Dick. Esta primera había sido sumamente amable y algo empalagosa. Pero eso a Artemis no le molestó, ya que ella desde hacía tiempo ansiaba conocer a alguien que le diera esa clase de cariño. El cariño de una hermana.

Meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba pensando en cosas imposibles.

Zatanna y Raquel eran grandes prospectos de amigas, por no decir que eran sus compañeras de habitación. Cada quien tenían algo que las complementaba. Zatanna era alguien divertida aunque también se mostraba responsable y madura, pero eso siempre desaparecía cada vez que Raquel aparecía. Ella pareciese ser la liberación encarnada en vida.

Conner y Kaldur, bueno, ellos eran mayores, así que no compartían clases. Pero a su manera ambos eran muy amables. El conejo blanco (a pesar de que el pelinegro se confundiera por el apodo) era tímido con aquellos que no conocía, por no decir que por lo visto era algo protector con Megan, claro, también con cualquier chica que estuvieran en problemas, pero más que nada con Megan.

Y bueno Kaldur, él era un chico con el cual llevaba una relación cordial. Nada de insultos ni groserías. El moreno era todo un caballero cuando de chicas se trataban.

Aunque aun así había dos que siempre la sacaban de sus casillas…

—Buenos días Dick—saludó la rubia llegando hasta él.

—Hoy es tu primera clase de gimnasia en la academia—comentó mirándola—Buena suerte.

— ¿Suerte? —Preguntó—De todas las cosas que pudiste haber dicho me deseas suerte, ¿Acaso esta clase es tan mala?

—La clase no tiene nada de malo—se rascó la cabeza—Es solo que la entrenadora es algo…

— ¡Hey dude! —ese grito hizo que Artemis saltara hacia adelante. Y no era para menos. Wally le había gritado a Dick detrás suyo—Oh, tu también estas aquí.

Si, una de las personas poco agradables que Artemis pudo conocer en la academia había si él, Wally West. Junto al otro pelirrojo Roy Harper.

Y no, no había sido solo por lo ocurrido el primer día.

Bueno, al menos con Roy tenía una relación amena. Solamente se enfrentaban cada vez que un tiro se les presentaba en frente o estaban en unas de sus "amistosas" competencias. Pero aun así no podía llamarlo una persona agradable.

Por otro lado estaba Wally. El chico más desesperante, inquieto, efusivo, comelón, infantil y gracioso que había conocido. A pesar de todo admitía que algunas veces podía ser divertido ¡Pero solo algunas veces!

Y por si fuera poco, compartían demasiadas clases juntos. Un ejemplo claro, la clase de gimnasia.

Pero aun así no podía negarlo.

Ella había utilizado algunas veces el término "amigos" para hablar de ellos.

— ¡Wally deja de hacer eso! —Le regañó Artemis colocando sus manos en la cadera—Un día de estos reventaras mis tímpanos.

—Y ya van a empezar…—murmuró el pelinegro mirándolos.

—Oh lo siento si sus oídos son demasiado delicados señorita perfección—nótese el tono y sarcasmo que usa.

Y sin que ellos tres se dieran cuenta, una mujer estaba detrás de ellos y con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás estudiantes miraban con horror a la entrenadora.

Traía puesto unos pantaloncillos negros con líneas blancas en los costados, al igual que una sudadera roja. Su cabellera rubia y larga la tiene amarrada en una coleta alta.

En pocas palabras, era Dinah Lance.

—He Richard…—murmuró Barbara Gordon acercándose a ellos—La entrenadora está…

El trío se giró para ver a una mujer que tenía la mirada inclinada hacia ellos. Tuvieron un escalofrío.

Wally y Dick porque ya sabían como era esa mujer de fuerza descomunal.

Artemis por su parte porque ella conocía a Dinah, y Dinah también la conocía a ella. Se conocían demasiado bien.

—Entrenadora Lance, llega más temprano que de costumbre—decía Dick algo nervioso, el pelirrojo también comenzó a estarlo.

—Cincuenta vueltas completas en la cancha—miró a la rubia—Tu también.

Los tres hicieron caso a la instrucción mientras que los demás hacían el calentamiento que se les era obligado a hacer.

—Con que la entrenadora—murmuró Artemis.

—A que no me agarras el paso Arty—dijo Wally mientras se pasaba de largo a la rubia.

—Oh no…—susurró el pelinegro mirando a la chica corriendo con el ceño fruncido detrás del corredor.

Ya que si había dos cosas que molestaban a Artemis eran:

1.-Subestimarla cuando de competencias se trataban.

2.-Llamarla Arty.

Si, definitivamente Wally West estaba buscando una muerte segura.

* * *

—Hey amigo…—susurró Kaldur poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Conner—Tranquilo.

El pelinegro no lo escuchó, simplemente dejó que el lápiz que se estaba debilitando por la presión de su mano se partiera en dos. El estruendo llamó la atención de todos, incluso la del profesor de matemáticas, pero no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo su libro de texto.

Kaldur suspiró, era obvio que se pondría así. Además el más que nadie sabía lo que sentía tener celos. Y eran realmente molestos y desesperantes.

— ¡Eres asombrosa Megan! —se escuchó gritar a un chico de cabellera larga oscura y piel pálida.

Conner le miró desde su asiento que se encontraba en el fondo. Otro lápiz fue partido a la mitad.

—Oh vamos Logaan, eso fue algo sencillo—dijo con una sonrisa la capitana de las porristas—Además el mérito es para ti, yo solo te expliqué el problema.

—Aun así gracias… ¡Eres la mejor! —gritó abrazándola. La chica se sonrojó levemente.

Roy que estaba muy concentrado terminando los ejercicios sintió un escalofrió. Y no, no era por la escena que Logaan y Megan habían compartido, si no por el humor que ahora estaba tomando el chico que se sentaba a su lado, en otras palabras Conner Kent.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y miró al pelinegro. Este tenía sus manos hechas puños contra su boca y su mirada se afiló. Kaldur, que se sentaba detrás de él solo suspiró y ahogó una carcajada al ver el rostro de terror que tenía Roy.

Aunque claro, esto lo debería guardar para la prosperidad. Y sin que se diera cuenta sacó su celular y capturó la imagen en una fotografía.

La hora terminó y todos salieron. Era ya la hora del almuerzo.

—Entonces me voy dulzura—dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de Megan y llorando dramáticamente—Lamento mi retirada, pero el entrenador me necesita en la piscina.

—Eh, no te preocupes Logaan—decía sin entender las palabras del chico— ¿Tu también irás Kaldur? —pregunto al moreno que se estaba acercando juntos a sus otros dos amigos.

—Soy el capitán del equipo, así que debo estar ahí sin importar que situación sea—ella asintió mientras los despedía con la mano, aunque Logaan le lanzó un beso que la pobre Megan ni siquiera notó.

O una de dos. La capitana era muy distraída o muy inocente.

— ¿Les gustaría almorzar al aire libre? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

—No almorzaré con ustedes hoy—respondió Roy, ambos lo miraron—Iré a entrenar con el arco, además, Oliver no ha regresado y debo cuidar la sección.

—Roy no puedes estar ahí para siempre—le reprendió Megan—O lo haces acaso porque Artemis te ganó en los tiros hace dos días.

— ¡Ella no me ganó! —gritó a la chica.

—¡No le hables de esa manera a Megan! —gritó también el pelinegro.

—Roy, Conner deténganse—dijo la porrista tratando de calmarlos con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo resopló y se fue, Conner iba detrás suyo pero Megan tomó su brazo—Déjalo, es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

El joven Kent bajo un poco la mirada para ver como el diminuto y delgado brazo de Megan estaba alrededor del suyo. Pareciese incluso que eran una pareja.

Su enojo se esfumó.

El simple hecho de estar con su amiga hacia que toda la ira o molestia que tenía se esfumara, y más cuando se trataba se ese Logaan.

El chico que estaba enamorado de Megan desde el año pasado, y para su desgracia, este no lo ocultaba.

— ¿Nos vamos Conner? —preguntó—Seguramente los demás ya nos están esperando.

Iba a dejar el agarre al brazo de su amigo, pero este no se lo permitió. Eso la sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo le alegró.

—Vamos Megan—dijo sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

Megan se sonrojó a más no poder y agacho la cabeza.

Lo que menos quería era que su amigo se diese cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

* * *

Zatanna venía saliendo de otro entrenamiento del equipo de gimnasia artística.

Trae puesto un leotardo blanco con líneas en los costados rojos. Es de manga larga y en el pecho lleva el logo de la academia.

Levanta un poco su rostro para ver el movimiento de las hojas que yacen en las copas de los árboles. Había tenido la hora anterior libre y aprovechó para entrenar con el equipo.

Y claro, en el entrenamiento también se encontraba él. Dick. Su corazón comenzó a latir, y sus manos tocaron su pecho.

Estos últimos días su corazón estaba jugando de esa manera. A pesar de no quererlo su corazón late de manera desesperada cada vez que el pelinegro se acerca. Las sonrisas que Dick le dedicaba la hacían ponerse nerviosa.

Incluso había fallado en el entrenamiento por estas solo viéndolo.

—Estas muy mal Zatanna—se regañó bajando la cabeza—Dick es solo tu amigo recuérdalo.

— ¿Entonces admites que tienes sentimientos ocultos hacia él? —preguntaron. La pelinegra reconoció la voz.

—Barbara…—susurró mirando a la tenista parándose a una distancia considerable.

Y ahora ahí estaban. Ambas mejores amigas desde la secundaria. Aquellas que se habían contado mil y un secretos. Las que se consolaron mutuamente cuando eran rechazadas o sufrían de un mal amor.

Ambos pares de ojos azules se miraban. Ambos pares denotaban tristeza. El viento revoloteaba sus cabellos sueltos. La pelirroja bajo la mirada, no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo, y era algo que siempre había odiado.

Ella era alguien muy insegura, pero mas que nada frente a Zatanna, y era algo que le dolía.

La pelinegra se acercó un poco a aquella que alguna vez fue su amiga. La había conocido tan bien que sabía lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo, pero la joven Gordon vio sus intenciones y se retrocedió un poco mientras se abrazada.

— ¿Por qué no respondes Zatanna? —preguntó nuevamente Barbara.

—No tengo nada que responder—dijo—Tu siempre has sabido que yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia Dick.

—Pero ahora los tienes—la pelinegra la miró sorprendida—He notado como lo miras y también el a ti—apretó sus dedos a su brazo, ignorando que estos le dolían por el entrenamiento—Y sabes no me sorprende.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Richard y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntos a pesar de ser solo amigos. Además Zatanna—miró a la chica con los ojos cristalizados—Tu eres mejor que yo—hubo un silencio tras esas palabras—Eres mucho más divertida, inteligente, interesante y bonita…

—Eso no es cierto—dijo Zatanna acercándose a la pelirroja—Tu eres muy divertida, inteligente, interesante y muchísimo más bonita que yo—se llevó las manos a la cintura— ¡Casi la mitad de los de tercero están detrás de ti!

—De que me sirve eso si la única persona que quiero no me da ni la menor importancia—se acercó a la pelinegra—Zatanna, si alguna vez me viste como tu mejor amiga quiero que me prometas algo.

—Barbara…

—A partir de hoy, tú y yo ahora seremos rivales, ¿Sí? —una sonrisa adornó su rostro y unas lágrimas sus ojos hasta llegar a las mejillas—Yo quiero ser tu rival, pero no solo eso, quiero ser tu mejor rival, y es por eso que me esforzaré al máximo—tomó las manos de su ex amiga—Y si con esto no logro que mis sentimientos logren llegar a Richard entonces me daré por vencida, pero aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo—levantó su rostro—Espero que tu también hagas lo mismo Zatanna, aunque me lleves ventaja no debes bajar la guardia.

La joven de cabellos negros sin saber porque también comenzó a llorar y apretó las manos de aquella que fue su mejor amiga, ¿Cómo era posible que todo había llegado a esto?, ¿Cómo una hermosa y pura amistad como la de ellas se había deteriorado?

Cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba inconscientemente enamorada de Dick.

—Daré lo mejor de mi Barbara—dijo mostrando la mejor de las sonrisas—Te prometo ser una rival a tu altura, no te decepcionaras de mí. Y tu también da lo mejor de ti—se limpió las lágrimas mientras la pelirroja soltaba sus manos y le entregaba una sudadera a la pelinegra— ¿Y esto?

—Ahora que eres mi rival debo cuidar de ti, no quiero que por que te enfermes me des la delantera, hay que jugar limpio—dijo sin voltear a verla y caminando en dirección contraria.

Pero sus lágrimas nunca cesaron.

Y eso le preocupó a un chico que la miraba caminar hacia las canchas de tenis.

— ¡Dick por aquí! —gritó Megan mirando como su amigo estaba distraído.

—Ya voy—dijo dirigiéndole una última mirada a la pelirroja y caminando hacia el árbol donde sus amigos estaban.

* * *

Falló el disparo.

Preparó otra flecha… esta también falló.

— ¡Qué demonios me sucede! —gritó tirando el arco y sentándose en el suelo.

Él no era de los que fallaban los tiros. Además una vez Oliver le había dicho que él tenía todas las de ser un arquero profesional, incluso que podría llegar a superarlo a él.

¿Entonces porque estaba fallando sus tiros?

—Esto esta mal—se dijo—Y todo por culpa de ella.

Sí, desde que Artemis había llegado a la academia su rendimiento había decaído. Ya no era lo mismo con el arco. Era como si nunca hubiese tenido tantos años de entrenamiento ni preparación con él.

Además había algo en ella que le recordaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Se acostó en el césped y cerró los ojos, mientras que a su mente venía la imagen de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

A su mente venía aquella sonrisa seductora y despiadada. Pero que por algún motivo le encantaba.

Su voz al decir su nombre y sus manos tocando su cuerpo era algo que el pelirrojo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

—Jade…—susurró abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

* * *

— ¿Castigada? —preguntó Artemis a Richard.

—Si, digamos que Rocket tiene un temperamento muy liberal—la rubia río un poco—y eso no le agradó al profesor de historia.

Estaban almorzando debajo de un árbol.

Artemis se estaba preguntando porque Raquel no estaba con ellos, y amablemente el pelinegro le había comentado que la chica estaba en detención por armar un escándalo en plena clase. La rubia no estaba enterada de eso, además, ella solo compartía la clase de química con la morena.

— ¿Alguien quiere galletas? —preguntó Megan mientras ofrecía a los chicos.

Todos cogieron una, incluido Kaldur que recién había llegado con ellos, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que el pelirrojo ni un solo comentario había hecho. Es más, al parecer ni siquiera le había llegado el dulce aroma de las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Hey Wally, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Richard, el pelirrojo lo miró y notó que la atención estaba sobre él.

—Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque no has prestado atención a las galletas que Megan ha traído—explico el moreno a lo que Wally miró el montón de masa sólida que se encontraba sobre una pequeña cesta.

— ¡Dude haberlo dicho antes! —gritó estirando su mano y comenzando a coger galletas. Primero fue una y la metió en su boca. Luego tomó otra, y otra… y otra… hasta que un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia lo detuvo— ¡Hey eso duele!

—Es para que aprendas a dejarle a los demás, ¿Qué acaso no vez que nosotros solo tomamos una sola?

—No es mi culpa que sean lentos para comer y deleitarse con el sabor de estas delicias.

—No de nuevo…—susurró Dick. Primero fue en el gimnasio, luego en literatura, y ahora en el almuerzo.

—No te preocupes Artemis, yo puedo hornear mas galletas—dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, la rubia suspiró y solo cogió otra galleta. Wally iba a protestar pero Dick le tapó la boca.

—Mmm—no eran palabras, pero el sonido de Conner les llamó la atención— ¿Alguien ha visto a Zatanna?

Y ahora que lo mencionaba era cierto… Desde las clases que nadie la había visto, o al menos no los de menor grado. Dick la miró antes del almuerzo, pero solo en el entrenamiento y ni tiempo les había dado de conversar

Pero por algún motivo no tenía esa gran necesitad de verla como siempre era costumbre.

—Seguramente se quedo a entrenar de nuevo—respondió Megan—Por cierto, hoy fue tu primer día con Dinah, ¿Fue una grata experiencia Artemis?

—Es una mujer con carácter, es un gran ejemplo de que no por ser mujeres somos débiles—Wally le miró con miedo—Es una gran persona.

— ¡Nos hizo dar cincuenta vueltas! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Y te cansaste corredor estrella? —Preguntó con burla—Porque yo ni una sola gota de sudor derramé.

—Porque por ser la nueva te quitó diez vueltas—se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—Yo no creo que fuese por eso…—susurró Richard por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Artemis escuchara.

La chica al escuchar eso lo miró con cierto temor, pero el chico solo le regaló una sonrisa que no sabía si interpretar como algo bueno o malo.

Wally miró atento la escena y una galleta fue devorada violentamente por su boca. Parecía molesto, y eso lo notaron Kaldur y Conner.

—Yo… iré a la cafetería—dijo Artemis parándose, el pelinegro también lo hizo.

—Te acompaño.

Ambos se alejaron. Dejando ahí a los cuatro amigos.

Y de nuevo otra galleta fue devorada con gran violencia, y si las galletas de jengibre vivieran y lo vieran seguramente morirían de un ataque cardiaco.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía porque se había molestado.

Si bien, desde un inició Artemis y Dick habían estado como decirlo "cercanos", pero esto ya era el colmo. No solo compartían juntos las mayorías de las clases, sino que siempre estaban uno junto al otro en estas, un claro ejemplo en el gimnasio.

Wally había llegado con buenas intenciones de saludar a Artemis. Decirle que como tenían amigos en común (aunque nadie lo había comentado ellos ya la consideraban como tal) debían llevarse bien. Pero con lo que no contó fue ver al pelinegro con ella, y como siempre sonriéndole, y ella no se quedaba atrás, también le sonreía, ¡Y el que siempre era atento con ella ni un solo gracias le daba!

Aunque claro, para Wally la palabra atento significaba ser molesto, fastidioso, hacer bromas y todo aquello que a Artemis le irritaba.

—Wally esta celoso—murmuró Megan, pero el pelirrojo la escuchó.

—Claro que no lo estoy babe—se excusó—Además porque estaría celoso, por favor, quien podría celar a esa bruja—solo se enredaba con sus palabras.

—Yo mas que nadie se como se ven alguien celoso—habló el moreno—Y tu lo estabas.

— ¡Oh vamos Kaldur! —se cruzó de brazos—Que no ven que esto es malo, Artemis podrías lanzarle una clase de embrujo a Dick.

—Wally tu no crees en la magia—dijo Conner con los ojos entrecerrados.

El pelirrojo comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido y oraciones incompletas.

* * *

El día se había terminado. El manto nocturno estaba cubriendo a Gotham City. Los estudiantes del instituto se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras que otros se quedaban en sus entrenamientos y otros simplemente a salas de juegos.

—Rocket tranquilízate—dijo Zatanna a su amiga, esta parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡Qué me tranquilice Zatanna!, ¡Por culpa de esa antigüedad no fui a la práctica de animación! —se quejó.

Artemis solamente las escuchaba y se reía en silencio.

Cada noche era un tema diferente, pero sabían muy bien como entretenerla y divertirla.

—Pero ya verá, Raquel Ervin alias "Rocket" no se quedará con los brazos cruzados—dijo mientras en su mente venían imágenes de como vengarse del profesor de historia.

Zatanna se carcajeó de los gestos que su amiga estaba haciendo, pero al ver como Artemis se dirigía a la puerta le llamó la atención.

— ¿A dónde vas Artemis?

—Iré a terminar mi ensayo, esta más que claro que aquí nunca lo terminaré—dijo con una sonrisa—No me esperen y cierren bien la puerta—la morena iba a decir algo—Si Rocket, tengo la llave.

Cerró la puerta y ambas amigas se miraron.

Cada una se sentó en su respectiva cama. Había algo que tenían que decir. Pero a Rocket no le correspondía empezar.

—Hoy Barbara me habló tras mucho tiempo de que yo intente hablar con ella—dijo Zatanna—Pero…

— ¿Volverán a ser amigas? —la pelinegra negó—Bueno o malo…

—Ella dijo que ahora somos rivales—decía recordando el rostro determinado de la pelirroja—Y que tendríamos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para conseguir el amor de Dick.

La porrista estaba segura de que sus ojos saldrían de su orbita.

—Tu estas diciendo que…

—Sí, gracias a Barbara de mi cuenta—bajo la mirada—Yo también llevo tiempo enamorada de Dick.

Wally caminaba por el gran pasillo hacia la sala de estudio. Tenía que terminar un ensayo sobre un libro que en verdad no le estaba entendiendo y en cierto punto ni le interesaba.

Trae puesta su pijama azul y una camiseta blanca, la verdad no le importaba si lo vieran así, él estaba muy cómodamente vestido, además en el reglamente decía claramente: Portar vestimenta, no aceptamos gente desnuda. Wally cada vez que lee eso ríe, ya que piensa que es una indirecta para su amigo con problemas de romper camisas Conner.

Con pereza abre la puerta de la sala, y al examinarla por completo sus orbes verdes se abren con sorpresa.

Ahí también estaba Artemis. Esa maldita y sexi bruja que desde el primer día lo había dejado sin aliento. Y se lo estaba robando de nuevo gracias a aquella hermosa cascada dorada que caía por su espalda.

Al igual que él, ella también tiene puesta un pijama. A diferencia que la de ella es guinda y tiene blusa de tirantes amarilla pastel.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Wally y se acerca a la chica. Su sonrisa se ensancha más al ver que Dick no se encontraba con ella.

¿Pero a que se debía el alivio que ahora tenía?

— ¿Iniciando el ensayo Artemis?

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes.

—Terminando sería la palabra correcta Wally—el bufó—Fue demasiado sencillo, y tu, ¿Apenas lo iniciarás?

—Hey, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día como para perder el tiempo en un libro que no entiendo—ella rodó los ojos—Y yo quería que me tocara el de "Perfume: Historia de un asesino" de Patrick Süskind.

— ¿Te refieres a este? —preguntó mostrándole el libro que tenía en la portada a una mujer sobre telas de seda verde y desnuda.

— ¡No es justo! —Se quejó—Siempre he tenido necesidad de leerlo, y ahora que podía hacerlo a ti te tocó—cruzó los brazos.

La rubia lo miró por un momento. Su rostro en verdad demostraba lo mucho que quería leer ese libro y que solamente el profesor poseía. Sus ojos verdes estaban algo caídos y sus manos juagan sobre la mesa.

Sí, quizás el chico era un idiota, pero en verdad parecía querer ese libro.

— ¿Qué libro tienes Wally? —preguntó, el levantó la ceja.

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas—los ojos de Artemis se agrandaron—Pero no le entiendo, es un libro extraño.

Y ahora ella tenía la necesitad de poseer el libro que Wally poseía.

—Te lo cambio—dijo mirándolo.

—Y tú harías eso por que…

—Me gusta Alicia en el país de las maravillas—admitió con cierta vergüenza, pero Wally notó la tristeza en su voz—Además tu mismo acabas de decir que tienes necesidad de leer este libro.

El pelirrojo miró a la rubia que le estaba extendiendo el libro y también unas cuantas hojas con él. Pudo sentir que en verdad no bromeaba y en realidad intercambiarían los libros, pero bueno, como según Wally ella lo detesta nunca espero algo así.

No hubo trampa ni burla. Sus palabras salían blancas y transparentes.

El corredor le dio el libro que ella había pedido por el intercambio.

—Gracias Artemis—dijo rascándose la mejilla y mirándola. Para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido.

La bruja como el la llamaba ahora estaba sonriendo mirando la portada del libro.

Era una sonrisa sincera y pura. Por no decir que era también grande, dejando ver así su perfecta dentadura blanca.

Su ceño estaba relajado y sus ojos brillaban con cual intensidad que Wally solo había visto cuando la chica tiraba con el arco.

¡Acaso la chica tenía una gemela y la que estaba enfrente de él era la buena!

—Wally…—el corredor escuchó su llamado—Gracias.

Las mejillas se Wally adquirieron un tono rojizo que podía incluso competir con su cabello. Pero no era para menos, ya que enfrente de él estaba Artemis, y ahora no le sonreía a la portada del libro.

Artemis le estaba sonriendo a él. Artemis le estaba dedicando una sonrisa y una mirada alegre a él, a Wally West.

—Las hojas que te di son del ensayo que hice—dijo desviando la mirada—Creo que sería mejor idea si las copiaras, así tendrías más tiempo para terminar de leer el libro.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —Preguntó de repente—creí que me odiabas.

—Wally no te odio, simplemente a veces me pareces una persona irritante y desesperante—el pelirrojo se iba a quejar—pero no te odio, y si te ayudo es porque eso hacen los…—se calló—Eso hacen los…

—Los amigos—completó Wally mirándola—Tu me estas ayudando porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No? —Ella asintió—Vaya, y yo que pensé que era un tonto por creerte mi amiga y tu sin querer serlo—rio con nerviosismo—Y Artemis.

— ¿Si?

—Creo que estas son unas de las cosas que suenan mejor en mi cabeza pero lo diré— la miró—Puedes disculparme por lo del primer día. Mira si te falte al respeto o algo bueno, yo solo quiero disculparme sabes, lo sé algunas veces puedo ser…

—Wally—lo interrumpió—Esta bien—El pelirrojo suspiró—Y sabes, eso sonó bien fuera de tu cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron y Artemis depositó su absoluta atención en el libro.

— ¿Te quedarás?

—Debo terminar mi ensayo Wally, si quieres puedes irte a descansar, yo aun estaré aquí un tiempo más.

—Entonces también me quedo—sonrío—Sirve que así leo el libro sin sentirme tan solo.

Ya no hablaron. Ahora cada uno estaba haciendo lo que debían.

Artemis leía atentamente el libro que desde pequeña siempre le había gustado. Pero no solo eso, Alicia en el país de las maravillas tenía un significado muy especial en su corazón.

Aunque aun así era masoquista. Ya que a pesar de que amara ese libro su corazón dolía y se quebraba por cada palabra que leía.

Y eso, a pesar de ocultarlo era visible. Porque Artemis por un instante se había olvidado de que cierto corredor estaba sentado enfrente y por ende se dio cuenta de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Por no decir también, que el sueño le estaba ganando.

—Artemis—la llamó, pero la chica cerró los ojos y su cabeza chocó con la pequeña mesa. Se había quedado dormida.

Dudo con poco, pero finalmente se acercó a ella.

Se pregunto muchas veces si debía hacer algo o dejarla ahí. Pero a pesar de todo Wally era un caballero, por no decir que ahora la rubia lo había aceptado como amigo, así que no la dejaría así.

Tuvo cuidado y la cargo al estilo de novia. Hizo un esfuerzo por coger ambos libros, por suerte lo logró y sin despertar a la chica.

Salió de la sala y se encaminó al dormitorio de las chicas, ya sabía de memoria como llegar a la habitación de Artemis, ya que era constante de él y Dick visitar a Zatanna y a Raquel.

Ahora Wally se sentía un superhéroe. Cómo los que salían en la televisión y en los comics. Ya saben no. Altos, fuertes, guapos, con todas las chicas a sus pies pero siempre teniendo como prioridad solamente a una, que siempre venía siendo la que lo ignoraba y no era su fan, pero siempre terminaba salvándola. Bueno, Wally ahora se sentía así.

Aunque claro, lo único que ahora estaba haciendo era llevar a una chica a su habitación, pero por algo se empieza, ¿O no?

Llegó a la habitación de Artemis, pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba.

—Esta cerrada.

Y detrás de él una mujer de cabellera rubia lo miraba. Wally sintió un escalofrío y se giró.

Frente a él estaba la encargada de cuidar el dormitorio de las chicas durante toda esta semana, pero bueno, si hubiese sido otra mujer Wally podría echarle todo un discurso, pero con ella no podía dialogar. Definitivamente no.

—Ho…hola entrenadora Lance—dijo nervioso, y más al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer.

—Ya han pasado de las once Wally, las visitas aquí están prohibidas para los chicos, además… ¿Qué demonios haces con Artemis?

Y mientras Artemis abría poco a poco los ojos, un chico que era el hijo adoptivo del fundador de la academia estaba parado por las afueras del pasillo, donde por la ventaba pudo ver perfectamente el espectáculo de su amigo y la entrenadora.

Saco su celular y tomó un foto.

—Ja… algún día nos reiremos de esto.

Dijo mirando detenidamente el rostro somnoliento de Artemis, la molestia en los ojos de Dinah y el miedo y terror de Wally.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un hospital de Gotham City, un hombre de cabellos rubios hablaba con un médico.

—No te preocupes Oliver, la señora Crock esta en muy buenas manos.

—Eso espero John—dijo el rubio—En Star City no nos daban muchas esperanzas—suspiró—Mañana hablaré con su hija, al parecer llegó a la academia hace cinco días.

— ¿Ella sabe que su madre fue transferida a Gotham? —preguntó, Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sé que le hará feliz, ya hablé con Bruce para permitirle un permiso de poder venir a visitarla cuantas veces ella quisiese. Al estar aquí le sería muy difícil ir hasta Star City.

El doctor de nombre John Smith le miró y luego se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer que pertenecía al nombre de Paula Crock.

La mamá de Artemis. La mujer que llevaba cinco años en coma y no daba indicios de despertar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Aaaaahhh, al fin actualicé x3! Como verán, la historia también girará en torno de la familia Crock;) Ohohoho no podía evitarlo ,además no podía dejar de fuera el hecho de que Artemis es una chica que guarda muchos secretos, si no hiciera eso no sería la misma Artemis de la cual nos encariñamos en YJ_

_**Curiosidades:**_

_**¿Sabías que la entrenadora de la clase de Gimnasia se trata de Canario Negro?** Pues sí, es ella, me inspiré en que ella es la entrenadora de combates de cuerpo a cuerpo de YJ, además también de su caracter del comic, digamos que mezclé a ambas Dinah de distintas dimensiones._

**_¿Sabías que los hombres que se encontraban en el hospital son Green Arrow y Tornado Rojo? _**

_**¿Sabían que Logaan es Lagoon boy?** Ja sí, es que quise centrarme en ese triángulo que aparece en YJ invasion, pero no se preocupen mis lectoras, mi renacuajo con le ganará a superboy (aclaro, le digo renacuajo por cariño, no porque me caiga mal) próximamente pondré un link donde verán como es el chico en forma civil._

_Este es el fin de mis curiosidades, si hay algo más en lo cual tengan dudas les prometo contestar en otro secmento de este mismo nombre._

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


	3. Preocupaciones y lamentos

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, antes que nada creo que les debo una disculpa por mi graaaaaaaan ausencia de dos semanas ¿? por favor disculpenme, pero estaba en evaluaciones, ya saben, proyectos, exámenes, blahblahblha, pero aqui estoy. Feliz por sus lindos y hermosos reviews y también feliz porque Invasion está llenando por completo mis expectativas. En el capitulo 6 vi un full Wally, Barry y Bart (ese niño es tan adorable) y ahora en "Dephts" Veremos a Artemis de vuelta en acción, ¡Fuck yeah!_

**_ARTEMIS BACK, FUCK YEAH!_**

_Perdonen de nuevo si hay algo de OCC. Espero que les guste este capitulo(: Por cierto, si hay por ahí una cosa que medio las saca de onda, es normal, yo también me saqué de onda cuando lo escribí, pero luego verán el porque. Además, también adoro a esa chica!_

* * *

**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**

_**Moonlight**: ¡Claro que habrá supermartian! y al igual que tu aun sostengo la esperanza de que vuelvan en invasion, no es que LagoonBoy me caiga mal, pero me gusta mas Conner xD Lo sé, Barbara y Zatanna son geniales, es por eso que haré lo mejor para ambas por igual. Y te sorprenderás más cuando leas este capitulo. Enjoyit!_

_**Ohlala:** ¡Arde tanto que quema! xD Espero que te guste._

_**ArtemisaLove:** Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste al igual que los anteriores, espero tu review con ansias, besos._

_**TheWestCrock:** Jajaja, lo sé, celos, celos everywere xD tenía que hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, pronto habrán también celos por parte de nuestra linda arquera;) Me estoy esforzando en todo lo referido a Wally, ¡Es que es tan único y especial! Disfruta el capitulo(:_

_**Sibling. Feelings:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu positivo review! Y si, esa situación fue algo dificil, y más porque yo ni enterada estaba de lo que mi amiga sentía, pero soy fuerte, y salí adelante. Y creo que ambas concordamos, si Artemis no tuviera secretos no sería nuestra Artie;)_

_**Artemis Way:** ¡Gracias por apoyar este fic! Y estoy muy aliviada de que no estés enojada. Estoy leyendo tu fic, el cual quiero decirte ¡Es grandioso! espero muy pronto la actualización y espero que tomes en cuenta el consejo, o mejor dicho divagación que te dejé xD Espero que la escena Wallart de hoy también te guste._

_**Kailumi-Uchiha:** ¡Claro que aparecerás en el fic! Pero lamentablemente no en este episodio, pero si en el siguiente, y dejame decirte que ya tengo tu gran entrada;) Y no te preocupes, si quieres expresar y escribir todo lo que sientes o pienses de este fic, ¡Hazlo!, me encanta leer la opinión de los demás(:_

_**Hanami:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! Que bueno que te gusto lo poco que llevo aquí xD Lo sé, siendo heroes o civiles Artie y Wally siempre serán los mismos. Hey y entiende a Conner, el chico no quería que le bajaran a M'gaan xD Y si, eso le sucede a Dick por ser tan lindo (Qué digo lindo, el condenado se ha puesto bien buenote! xD) ._. Espero que te guste el capitulo(:_

_**Kass Nekozawa:** Yo siempre he creido en ese dicho. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso (es por eso que temo de mi mejor amigo y yo .) y es muy aplicable en el spitfire;) Si, la adolescencia es muy complicada, pero es parte de la vida que todos debemos pasar, y que al pasar los años seguramente aquellas estupideces que hicimos las recordaremos como una anécdota. Bienvenida al fic. Gracias por tu review;)_

_**xxLuna Rojaxx:** ¡No sabes como me alegran tus reviews! Muchas gracias. Y sí, es por eso que incluí a Raquel, ya que no nos dejaron apreciarla tanto, pero con lo poco que salió supo ganarse mi corazón. La situación de Zatanna y Barbara que dará muchas vueltas en el fic y que dejará a Dick muy confundido, así que lo haré sufrir! También lo de Paula Crock será algo que dará muchas vueltas. Además, como dije antes, el fin también estará en torno a la familia Crock. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo. Besos._

_**sabina black:** ¡Muchas gracias y bienvenida al fic! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado... Y sobre lo de Conner y Superman, bueno, creo que este capitulo responderá a tu duda._

* * *

**Capitulo III**_  
_

**Preocupaciones y lamentos.**

**2012. Gotham Academy | Octubre 02.**

Los adolescentes que caminaban por los pasillos de la academia miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa al hombre que caminaba al lado contrario de ellos. Uno que otro cuchicheaba, mientras que las mujeres no podían evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Porque sí, a pesar de tener ya sus años ese hombre se conservaba en muy buen estado.

¿Qué de quien estamos hablando?, bueno, del fundador de la academia Bruce Wayne. Aquel hombre que muy pocas veces tocaba los suelos de la institución que había creado, pero aun así no descuidaba.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron a él para saludarle, Bruce, como todo el caballero y galán que es, les respondió con una sonrisa que las sonrojó y casi las hace desmayar. Si bien, él sabía lo que provocaba en sus alumnas, pero aun así lo disfrutaba. No por nada era conocido como un playboy cuando de prensa se hablaba.

Deja escapar un suspiro y abre la puerta del despacho, su rostro se sorprende al ver que el respaldo de su asiento giratorio le da la espalda.

—Sigo pensado que debería haber comedores en las azoteas, estoy segura de que a tus cientos de mujeres les gustaría desayunar al aire libre—dijo una voz femenina que el pelinegro reconoció al instante.

— ¿Celosa Diana? —preguntó con una sonrisa galante. La mujer dio una sonrisa sarcástica y se levantó del asiento del fundador.

—Eso quisieras Bruce—respondió caminando hacía él y apoyándose en el escritorio—Además no estoy aquí para coqueteos adolescentes.

Ella era Diana Prince. La fundadora de Prince Academy, en pocas palabras, de la academia rival de la fundada por Bruce. Físicamente la mujer que estaba parada frente al pelinegro era hermosa, por no decir que fácilmente también era deseada por muchos hombres.

Su cuerpo ahora lo tiene cubierto por una falda acinturada negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de vestir blanca de manga larga fajada y unos tacones altos negros. Su cabello lo mantiene suelto, y sus ojos azules están siendo adornados por unas delgadas gafas de aumento.

—Solo vengo para avisarte que el torneo será en dos semanas—colocó el mechó oscuro detrás de su oreja—Espero ver una competencia diga de Gotham Academy.

—Y yo espero que Prince Academy nos de una dura lucha—dijo mirándola—Y aprovechando que estas aquí Diana, quisiera saber si me aceptarías una invitación para ir a cenar. Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos.

—Bruce…—susurró acercándose a él—Esos tiempos ya terminaron, ya no somos aquellos chicos de diecisiete años, además…—suspiró—Mi única prioridad ahora es solo Cassie, después de años al fin se ha dignado a llamar a su padre. Algo que no puedo decir de Conner. No me quiere ver en pintura, ni estudiar en mi academia quiso—miró al pelinegro—Prefirió estar aquí—bajó la mirada y tomando su bolso se acercó a la puerta—Lo siento Bruce, y si me permites iré a buscar a Cassie…—Y con eso salió del despacho.

Bruce también bajó la mirada. Era cierto, ellos ya no eran aquellos jóvenes que habían sostenido una relación por tres años enteros. Ellos ahora eran unos adultos hechos y derechos. Bruce ahora era un hombre de prensa, millonario y con un hijo adoptivo puesto a que nunca se casó y además había sido amigo de los verdaderos padres de Richard, y Diana, bueno, ella como se fue mencionado era una mujer divorciada.

Madre de Cassie y Conner Kent. Hijos que fueron concebidos con su matrimonio con Clark Kent. Matrimonio que duró diez años y a pesar de eso Bruce nunca pudo aceptarlo.

* * *

—Tiene diez señor West—dijo el profesor que no aparentaba tener mas de treinta mientras le entregaba el ensayo que había dejado de tarea.

—Gracias viejo—el hombre lo miró de mala gana para luego acercarse a Artemis, quien estaba sentada detrás del pelirrojo.

—Al ser una alumna becada debería esforzarse más, ¿No lo cree señorita Crock? —decía dejando en aquel asiento la tarea hecha por la chica. El cual tenía un horrendo ocho con tinta roja.

—No volverá a suceder profesor Hale—respondió ella sintiendo una mirada sobre ella.

—Eso espero—suspiró—No me gustaría que el señor Wayne tomara medidas en el asunto.

Wally, quien había escuchado al profesor y a su amiga se giró para verla. Artemis tenía los párpados a punto de cerrarse

Pero no solo eso. El pelirrojo también logró notar aquella pizca de palidez en la piel de la chica, y también el temblor de sus labios (aunque el mismo aun se pregunta como fue que terminó mirando hacia esa parte de su rostro).

Y aprovechando que el profesor estaba ocupado alabando el ensayo de Zatanna, Wally se acercó a la rubia.

—Hey Artemis…—susurró, ella trató de verlo, pero su vista estaba cansada— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien—contestó también en un susurro— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No sé, dímelo tú—sí, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, una parte de él se preocupaba por ella.

—De verdad estoy bien Wally, solo tengo un poco de sueño. No pude dormir anoche…—volvió a abrir los ojos al notar que estos se estaban cerrando.

Entonces el pelirrojo recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

El y Artemis se habían quedado hasta tarde en la sala de estudios, luego ella se quedó dormida, y cuando el la devolvió a su habitación Dinah los reprendió durante casi una hora.

Sintió culpa.

Seguramente Artemis se había quedado despierta por terminar su ensayo, debido a que ella le había cambiado el libro y también le había hecho, prácticamente, el ensayo. Seguramente por eso ahora tenía sueño y había sacado una mala nota.

¿Qué si un ocho era mala nota? Sí, en Gotham Academy una nota menos de nueve o diez era como el fin del mundo, o en pocas palabras, la suspensión inmediata de clases.

La volvió a mirar, y agradeció que el profesor acaba de salir por su ya acostumbrado café, ya que si estuviera en el salón seguramente mandaría a la chica a la dirección por estar durmiendo en plena clase.

Zatanna a lo lejos la observó, al igual que Richard. Ambos se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron a ambos chicos.

— ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó el pelinegro agachándose y apoyándose en el mini escritorio de su amiga.

—Quiero creer que sí—respondió el pelirrojo—Dijo que solo tenía sueño…

—La muy tonta se quedó hasta tarde haciendo el ensayo—la culpa volvió a Wally—Lo sé porque a mitad de la madrugada la vi en su cama aun despierta leyendo.

El pelinegro se acercó un poco al rostro de Artemis, y ante eso Zatanna y Wally creyeron que su corazón se paralizaría y que de sus orejas saldrían humo, pero claro, ellos estaban en la realidad y no en una caricatura de comedia romántica.

Pero aun así no pudieron evitar sentirse como uno de esos personajes.

Y Richard, ignorando claro las miradas de diferentes tipos de emociones sobre él, acercó su mano al rostro sudoroso de Artemis. Sí, Richard se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba sudando gracias al acercamiento que había hecho, pero eso no era lo de menos. El rostro de Artemis estaba frio, y no era un frio agradable.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, el día de ayer el vio a la chica comportarse extraña cuando la acompañó a la cafetería. Seguramente desde el día anterior se había sentido mal pero no dijo nada.

—Tiene fiebre—dijo mientras movía un poco a su amiga, esta se despertó—Hey Artemis, es hora de irnos.

— ¿Ya terminó la clase? —preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

—No, pero tú tienes una cita en la enfermería—dijo, Zatanna comprendió al instante y se acercó a Artemis para ayudarla.

—Yo estoy bien Richard—los tres la miraron. Si, ella debía estar mal, ya que Artemis había llamado a Dick por su nombre verdadero—Y si me disculpan iré a…

Pero antes de poder decir algo su cuerpo se desvaneció al igual que su vista.

Pero gracias al "corredor estrella" como ella lo llamaba no cayó al suelo.

Y ahora el mismo lo estaba comprobando. Artemis tenía fiebre. Pero no solo esto, ahora su respiración estaba más agitada y el sudor comenzaba a pegarse en sus ropas.

Sintió como algo lo rasgaba por dentro, y más al ver a la rubia en ese estado.

—Vamos antes de que Hale regrese—dijo Zatanna mientras ambos la seguían y trataban de correr hacía la enfermería.

A lo lejos Oliver y Dinah los observaban. Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios de ambos.

Artemis había sabido escoger muy bien a las personas con quienes estaría durante toda su estadía en la academia.

Y ahora solo esperaban que no se encariñara demasiado para que el momento del adiós no doliese tanto.

Ellos sabían que el corazón de Artemis no soportaría un dolor más.

* * *

Las porristas estaban practicando su rutina. De fondo puede escucharse la canción _Firework_ de _Katy Perri._

Las chicas crearon la pirámide, mientras que Megan corría hacia Raquel y esta la lanzaba por los aires para aterrizar en la punta de aquella pirámide humana. Aterrizó sin problemas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Raquel regresó a su posición y comenzó a hacer movimientos rítmicos con el bastón, al igual que Karen, la mejor amiga de Jaime y Garfield.

—Ellas son geniales…—murmuró el latino que observaba como sus amigas no fallaban en ningún movimiento.

—No hay duda de que ganaremos el torneo—dijo Barbara que estaba sentada junto a él—Que suerte que el profesor Nelson haya faltado, me encanta ver el entrenamiento de las porristas.

—La verdad sí, no es que no me agrade el anciano, pero la clase de química no es lo mio—ambos rieron.

Megan bajó de la punta y se giró para ver a su equipo. Con una sonrisa comenzó a aplaudir, dando por enterado que lo habían hecho bien.

—Ya pueden retirarse, han estado de maravilla, y estoy segura de que si seguimos así ese trofeo será nuestro.

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todas mientras se reunían con sus amigas y comenzaban a alejarse. Dejando solo a Raquel, Karen y Megan.

Jaime se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir mientras se acercaba a ellas: — ¡Gracias a ustedes Gotham Academy tendrá otro trofeo!

—Hey, no olvides que aun falta el torneo de futbol y de Tennis—dijo Raquel mirando a Barbara—Espero verte en primer lugar Bab's

—Yo también espero lo mismo—sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo.

Y de repente unos aplausos se escucharon, las porristas al igual que la tenista y el latino se giraron para ver al causante de aquel sonido.

Jaime sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

—Realmente la competencia estará muy reñida. No esperaba menos de ustedes Megan.

La capitana sonrío al ver a una integrante del equipo de porristas de Prince Academy.

Y Jaime… bueno, él ahora estaba teniendo una batalla interna de emociones. Y como no tenerla, ¡Esa chica era un mismísimo ángel!, oh bueno, eso era lo que el pobre latino pensaba.

— ¿Es esto acaso amor a primera vista? —se preguntó. Karen le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

La chica no era muy alta, era más baja que Megan. Su piel era blanca y sus cabellos eran largos hasta los hombros y rubios. Trae puesto el uniforme de porristas Prince Academy, el cual consiste en una falda amarilla de tablones abiertos y líneas negras en las orillas. Su blusa es color negro y desmangado, el escudo de la academia se encuentra sobre su pecho, una estrella adorna el costado de su uniforme.

—Tanto tiempo Cassie—dijo la pelirroja mientras la rubia sonreía y la abrazaba.

— ¡No sabes lo mal que estoy por el simple hecho de enfrentarme contigo en el torneo! —Gritó estrujándola con sus fuertes brazos, Megan no podía respirar— ¡Pero yo amo la animación tanto como tú!

Ambas morenas se acercaron sonrientes a la rubia. Ellas también la conocían, habían compartido compañía en viajes competitivos desde el año pasado, y a pesar de ser equipos rivales, se llevaban de maravilla.

—Oh si, hola Rocket, hola Cassie, ¿Cómo estás? Yo, estoy muy bien, de maravilla—interrumpió Raquel con su pequeño monólogo, la rubia se carcajeó y también la abrazó.

—No seas tonta Rocket, claro que no me olvidaría de ti—miró a Karen— ¡Ni tampoco de ti abejita! —exclamó despeinándola.

— ¡No me llames así! —se quejó sonrojada y con pena.

Jaime carraspeó para llamar la atención. Bárbara aguantó las ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza. Cassie se separó de sus amigas para ver al chico con rasgos latinos junto a una pelirroja.

—Y ellos son…

—Barbara Gordon, tenista de la academia—se presentó sonriendo tímidamente, Cassie también sonrió.

—Y yo soy Jaime, Jaime Reyes—Barbara y Karen alzaron la ceja al ver el intento galante en la voz de su amigo—Miembro del equipo de futbol americano.

—Eso no es cierto—le reprendió Raquel por mentiroso.

— ¡Pero pronto lo estaré! —le respondió a su amiga. Cassie miró confundida al chico.

— ¿Estás buscando a Conner? —preguntó Megan, la rubia asintió con pena y algo de miedo. Jaime solo la miró—Hey, no hay nada que temer.

—Lo sé pero… ¿Y si Conner no quiere verme?

Raquel y Karen suspiraron. Barbara y Jaime estaban confundidos.

— ¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento? —preguntó una voz masculina que venía entrando al gimnasio.

—Así es Kaldur—respondió Megan—Hola Conner—saludó al pelinegro que estaba al lado del moreno.

—Hola Me…—pero detuvo su saludo al ver a una chica rubia dándole la espalda. El conocía muy bien a esa persona— ¿Cassie?

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la mencionada y volteándose corrió hacia Conner y lo abrazó. El pelinegro sintió los delgados pero poderosos brazos de Cassie alrededor de él, así que torpemente también correspondió al abrazo.

Desde hacía meses que no se miraban, y eso era mucho para aquellos unidos hermanos.

—Eres un idiota—le regaño sin dejar de abrazarlo—Ningún mensaje, llamada, comentario en _Facebook _o en _Tumblr._

—Lo siento…—se disculpó mientras ella se alejaba.

— ¡Eres un idiota Conner, sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti todo este tiempo! —Gritó ahora enojada—Si no fuera porque mamá está al pendiente de lo que haces aquí seguramente no sabría nada de ti.

—Estoy perdido—murmuró Jaime rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo también lo estoy—dijo Barbara a Karen.

—Haber par de despistados entrometidos—habló Rocket, ellos la miraron—Ella es Cassie, la hermana menor de Conner.

— ¡Hermana! —gritaron.

Conner y Cassie los ignoraron. Ellos seguían hablando, aunque claro, este primero estaba tranquilizándola, pero al darse cuenta del uniforme que la chica de quince años estaba utilizando recordó algo.

—Cassie, quien te trajo.

—Fui yo Conner—dijo Diana Prince que venía entrando al gimnasio—Espero que no te moleste, pero ella tenía deseos de verte.

El pelinegro gruñó y la miró, manteniendo a la rubia detrás de sí.

—La presencia de Cassie no es lo que me molesta—la mujer bajó la mirada—Tanto a ti como a mi padre les he dicho que no los quiero ver por aquí.

—Creo que nosotros nos retiramos—murmuró Megan mientras se acercaba a Conner y le acariciaba el brazo—Estaré esperándote en la sala de estudios.

Madre e hijos se quedaron solos en el gimnasio.

Cassie miró a su hermano con tristeza. Conner miró con molestia a su madre.

* * *

Artemis seguía durmiendo en la enfermería, la fiebre ya había bajado un poco.

Las labores escolares ya habían terminado. Wally, junto a Dick y Zatanna seguían en la enfermería, ahora lo que menos les importaba era una reprendida de sus profesores.

—Joven Grayson…—la enfermera suspiró mirándolo—La señorita está bien, solo necesita descansar, pueden retirarse si gustan.

—Si no es mucho inconveniente queremos estar aquí—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa a la mujer—Aun estamos preocupados por nuestra amiga, pero si lo desea usted puede ir a almorzar. No le diré nada a Bruce.

La mujer solo sonrió agradecida y salió de aquella habitación.

—Ella estará bien, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Zatanna mirando a Dick, el asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo necesita descansar, ya escuchaste a la enfermera. Pero lo que ahora quiero saber es…—se giró a ver a su amigo— ¿Por qué estás haciendo la tarea de Artemis?

Wally se sintió descubierto desde la mesa arrinconada de la enfermería. Y en efecto, él estaba haciendo la tarea que fue dejada a Artemis horas antes.

El lápiz decorado con el símbolo de flash cayó al suelo.

—Artemis se enojará cuando se entere que estas haciendo sus deberes—dijo la pelinegra sentándose junto a la cama donde su amiga descansaba.

—No lo hará—respondió seguro. Ambos pelinegros lo miraron—Además se lo debo—dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras recogía el lápiz y terminaba el último problema de matemáticas.

El celular de Zatanna comenzó a vibrar, con una sonrisa se disculpó y salió para contestar. El estómago de Dick gruñó, avergonzado dijo que iría a comprarse un taco en la cafetería. Dejando así a Wally y a Artemis solos.

Esperen… ¿Solos?

Wally miró hacia todos los lados. En efecto, lo habían dejado solo con una enferma Artemis.

—Malditos traidores, pero ya verán cuando los vea…—tomó la silla y la acercó a la cama de Artemis—No entiendo porque es tan grave, solo es una fiebre cualquiera—dijo mientras remojaba un trapo en el agua y lo colocaba en la frente de la rubia—Eres una tonta Artemis, si sabías que no terminarías el reporte no debiste intercambiar el libro por más que ambos quisiéramos.

Se sentó y la miró.

—Ahora por eso estas enferma, y sabes algo, eso no me gusta.

Se percató de lo que dijo y se sonrojó ¡Dios, porque siempre tenía que hablar sin pensar!

—No me gusta verte aquí paliducha y decaída, cuando siempre te veo energética y dándome algún golpe o insulto—las palabras salían solas, a pesar de que su mente le gritara ¡Alto Wally! El seguía hablando—Sabes, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, pienso que debería irme pero no lo haré, ya que eso hacemos los amigos—una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios inconscientemente—No te dejaré a pesar de ser un bruja.

— ¿Debo sentirme halagada por eso? —preguntó ronca. Wally se sorprendió y la miró. Artemis había despertado.

Sintió las ganas de ir a darle un abrazo, y como no, si la chica había estado dormida por las últimas dos horas. Pero aun así no lo hizo. Él sabía que Artemis no eran las chicas se afecto físico, y a decir verdad esa idea lo aliviaba.

Ya que en la academia habían chicos que se pasaban de afectuosos.

— ¿Y bien Wally?

—Claro que como un halago—ella frunció el ceño, el recordó lo que había dicho—¡Lo de bruja no! —Rectificó—Digo, debes estar halagada porque el gran Wally West estuvo muy preocupado y cuidó de ti.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y por un momento su rostro recuperó el calor perdido debido a la fiebre.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —o era él, o Artemis quería que muriera de un colapso nervioso.

—No dije… es decir muy… preocupado… digo yo… quiero decir, ¡Bah! —cruzó los brazos sonrojado, pero Artemis no notó ese sonrojo.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, Artemis cogió la liga que estaba en el mueble junto a la cama y se hizo una coleta baja de lado. Wally por su parte jugaba con sus pulgares y sentía que la habitación no tenía la ventilación suficiente. Ya que tenía demasiado calor.

—Artemis lo siento—se disculpó son mirarla, ella no entendió.

— ¿De qué te disculpas?, ¿Acaso me hiciste algo mientras dormía West? —él se sonrojó.

— ¡Claro que no! —Tosió—Yo… quiero disculparme por esto, ya que por mi culpa caíste enferma y sacaste una mala nota.

—Wally

—Por mi culpa estuviste despierta hasta tarde terminando tu ensayo. Por mi culpa la entrenadora nos reprendió durante casi una hora. Por mi culpa seguramente ni te abrigaste bien y estuviste con frío toda la noche. Las noches de Octubre son frías y lo sabes. Por mi culpa sacaste una mala nota que podría perjudicarte y quitarte la beca, que por cierto, apenas supe de su existencia—La mirada de Artemis se suavizó un poco—Es por eso que lo siento, lo siento en verdad Artemis.

Ella dejó escapar una risa que para Wally había sido lo más encantador que jamás había escuchado.

Si bien, Megan también tenía una risa contagiosa y dulce, pero la de Artemis era mil veces mejor, o al menos, eso le decía su oído.

Era algo extraño. Desde la primera vez que la había conocido nunca escuchó su risa. Quizás la había escuchado en conjunto con sus amigos, pero nunca así.

Tan libre y haciendo eco en una habitación.

— ¿Te estas riendo de mí? —ella negó deteniendo su risa.

—No Wally, es solo que… me pareció gracioso que te preocuparas por mí—admitió—Hace mucho que alguien no lo hacía.

— ¿Ni siquiera tus padres? —esa pregunta tensó a Artemis, y eso, a pesar de ocultarlo, Wally lo notó—Artemis…

— ¡Artemis! —gritó Megan corriendo hacia la chica. La abrazó— ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!

—Me… ¿Megan? —la pelirroja se separó de su amiga—Como es que tu…

—Zatanna nos llamó—respondió Raquel que venía entrando junto a Kaldur.

—No tenían que venir, estoy bien, solo fue una tonta fiebre.

Kaldur negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—Una enfermedad es una enfermedad Artemis, no debes tomar esto a la ligera—miró a su amiga—Debes cuidarte mejor.

Raquel palmeo la espalda del moreno y cogió su brazo como ya era su costumbre hacerlo: —Tranquilo Kaldur, seguramente esto no volverá a suceder—miró a la rubia—Kaldur se cree el hermano mayor de nuestro grupo de amigos.

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió avergonzado y desviando su mirada de los brillantes ojos de la morena.

Dick y Zatanna estaban sentados en otra cama, mirando así a sus amigos. Artemis se dio cuenta de la ausencia de una persona.

— ¿Dónde está el conejo blanco?

Megan iba a contestar, pero Wally se adelantó.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Artemis cuantas veces debemos decirte que su nombre es Conner y no conejo blanco. Pareces una niña de cinco años.

—Entonces me gusta ser una niña de cinco años. Además a ti que más te da que llame así a Conner—respondió mientras se paraba de rodillas sobre la cama y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cualquier acercamiento y ternura que se habían dedicado minutos atrás había desaparecido.

—O acaso… ¿El corredor estrella esta celoso porque no tiene un lindo sobrenombre?

De fondo se logró escuchar la carcajada de Raquel y Richard, al igual que el regaño de Zatanna hacia sus amigos. Pero estos no hicieron caso omiso. Kaldur sonrió al notar el nerviosismo en su amigo, mientras tanto Megan cuidaba de que Artemis no se mareara o cayera al suelo.

—Yo celoso… pff, ya quisieras Artemis—ella rodó los ojos—Pero para que veas que soy buen amigo, dejaré que me llames por un sobrenombre—Artemis abrió la boca pero el la interrumpió… de nuevo—De ahora en adelante podrás llamarme… _Flash._

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero luego fue roto por las risas de todos sus amigos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Nada… —dijo Rocket—Pero sabes, tú no tienes cara de Flash.

—Eso es cierto—colaboró Dick—Mas bien tu serías…

— _¡Kid flash!_ —completó Megan dando un brinco. Los demás pusieron rostro de OK.

—Eh…No, no, no, ¡No! —Wally reaccionó mientras Artemis lo miraba, el también la miró— ¡Yo no seré Kid Flash, esto es tu culpa Artemis! —gritó acercándose a ella

— ¡Mi culpa, tu fuiste el que quería un sobrenombre! —le gritó mientras también se acercaba a él—¡Todos, quien apoya a que el nuevo sobrenombre de Wally se Kid Flash!

Las chicas exclamaron como un sí al igual que Kaldur, mientras que Dick solo soltaba un _K.F._ Quizás así lo llamaría abreviadamente.

Zatanna cogió a Rocket del brazo y le habló en susurros.

— ¿Y Barbara?, ¿Creí que vendría con ustedes? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Barbara sabía que aquí estarías tu junto a Dick. Ella me dijo que te dijera que no vendría para no incomodarte, que como eran rivales no debía interrumpir tu intento con él, así como tú no deberías interrumpir sus intentos.

Zatanna bajó la mirada y se fue a donde Artemis y Megan. Raquel suspiró. Barbara en lugar de comportarse como una rival se estaba comportando como una gran amiga.

Aunque claro, eso era algo que Rocket no diría. Eso era algo que solo Barbara y Zatanna solucionaría.

Wally se sentó en la cama y sin querer se recargó en las piernas de Artemis, quien cabe decir, aun estaba de rodillas.

—Eres una bruja—murmuró mientras ella le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Dick comenzó a reír y murmuró: —Tensión sexual.

Y antes de poder hacer otro comentario la puerta fue abierta por una mujer que era la pesadilla de la mayoría de esa habitación.

—Hey chicos, que alegría verlos—saludó un hombre que llegó luego de la rubia y entró, dejando atrás a la entrenadora.

—Hola Ollie—saludó Megan, Artemis sonrío al ver al rubio.

—Hasta que apareces Oliver, te fuiste durante una semana, Roy esta como loco—comentó Wally, pero luego se calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Dinah.

—Todos salgan ahora—ordenó la rubia—Necesitamos hablar con Artemis.

Los chicos miraron por unos segundos a su amiga, esta les contesto con la mirada y salieron.

Wally se quedó un momento en la puerta mirando a Artemis, ella también lo miró y con un solo movimiento en sus labios el pelirrojo entendió un _Estaré bien_. Dinah llegó a la puerta y la cerró. Wally sintió que la naríz le dolía y fue a encontrarse con Dick y Kaldur.

—Oliver…—susurró Artemis mientras el arquero de edad madura la abrazaba—Dinah...

Ella también la abrazó, el día de ayer no había tenido la oportunidad, pero ahora que estaban solos los tres tenían toda la libertad del mundo de abrazarse, llorar si querían y hablar se asuntos importantes para ellos.

Artemis tenía muchas ganas de llorar, desde hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias sobre aquella pareja que estaba abrazándola. Aquellos que se habían convertido en sus padres temporales y la habían cuidado cuando no tenía a donde ir.

—Al parecer tu fiebre ya bajó—dijo Dinah con tranquilidad y suavidad en su voz. Era un tono que nunca nadie había escuchado y solo utilizaba cuando hablaba con Artemis u Oliver—Nos habías preocupado.

—Sabemos que hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablarte, además del porque queríamos que estudiaras aquí, pero ahora no es el momento—habló Oliver mientras la adolescente lo miraba. Dinah tomó la mano de la chica y dijo:

—Se trata de tu madre Artemis.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelvo.

¿Acaso le había sucedido algo malo?

* * *

Conner observaba el rostro deprimente de su madre. Esta ya estaba en el asiento de piloto de su auto. Cassie intentó sonreír, pero le era imposible cuando su madre estaba tan triste.

—Sabes, deberías darle una oportunidad—dijo la rubia a su hermano mayor—A papá se la diste a pesar de haberse casado.

El pelinegro gruñó.

—Es por eso que tampoco tengo deseos de verlo—comentó mirándola— ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que siempre me inscribo en internados?

—Eres injusto—reprochó ella—Pero recuerda esto, a pesar de vivir separados siempre estaremos al contacto Conner—sonrío—Recuerda muy bien que tengo un celular y reviso mi _Facebook _las veinticuatro horas del día.

Conner no dijo nada, solo abrazó de nuevo a su pequeña hermana.

—Cuídate mucho Cassie—se separó mirando como lágrimas salían de los ojos de la rubia—Y recuerda que este fin de semana saldrás conmigo y con Megan a ver una película.

—Pero solamente haré mal tercio—se quejó.

—Tu le agradas mucho a Megan, además dijo que no le importaba que fueras, es más, creo que eso la alegró más—dijo con un deje de molestia, Cassie se burló.

—No puedo creerlo Conner, incluso sientes celos de mí por que Megan quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo—el pelinegro se sonrojó.

—Cassie, es hora de irnos—le llamó Diana desde el auto.

—Es hora de irme Conner—dijo dándole un último abrazo—Cuídate mucho por favor.

—Y tu mantente alejada de los chicos de grado superior—Cassie lo miró— Oh si Cassie, lo sé.

Ella sonrío y corrió hacia el auto. Lo despidió con la mano y se metió, para así desaparecer de la vista de su hermano mayor.

Conner suspiró y sonrió, pero luego dio media vuelta.

—Sal de una buena vez.

Una persona salió de entre los arbustos, sí, se trataba de Jaime.

—Desde cuando…

—Desde que Cassie comenzó a despedirse de mí—el latino se tensó—No soy tonto.

Jaime observó a Conner acercarse. Cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe por parte del superior, pero en lugar de eso recibió una palmada en el hombro.

—Eres un buen chico Jaime—el latino sonrió—Pero aun así debo decirte que te alejes de Cassie.

Se alejó dejando al joven Reyes sintió un escalofrió.

Si había algo peor que un rival en el amor era un hermano celoso y sobreprotector.

¿Acaso su amor a primera vista no iba a resultar?

* * *

**2012. Gotham City | Octubre 06**

Artemis camina por el pasillo de un hospital. Junto a ella se encuentra Oliver y Dinah.

—Recuerda que a pesar de no estar despierta ella puede escucharte—dijo la mujer rubia a la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaremos aquí para cualquier cosa—comentó Oliver mirándola.

La adolescente se aproximó a la habitación y tocó la perilla.

Un escalofrío cruzó por su columna.

Tomó un gran bocado de aire y entró a la habitación con olor a medicamento y sonidos pausados.

Cerró la puerta y luchó para que sus piernas caminaran hacia aquella mujer que dormía en aquella camilla blanca.

Con su cuerpo temblando cogió una silla y la acercó para sentarse. Sus ojos observaron el cuerpo inerte de su madre, que si no fuera porque los aparatos verificaban sus signos vitales seguramente creería que está muerta.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, de ellos salieron las lágrimas, y con sus manos tomo las frías de su madre.

Se sentía tan triste, dolida y molesta con la vida. Pero sabía que no debía estar así, ya que su mamá despertaría, si, ella despertaría y estarían juntas de nuevo.

Como siempre lo habían estado.

Ya que Artemis amaba a su mamá por sobre todas las cosas. No habría nada que ella no haría por ella. Incluso había soportado los golpes de su padre cuando niña, todo con tal de que su madre no fuese lastimada.

Pero eso no valió la pena.

Ya que si tan solo, si tan solo hubiese aguantado un poco más ella no estaría en esa situación.

Si tan solo hubiese aguantado otro golpe seguramente Paula no estaría dormida en aquella camilla.

—No te preocupes mamá—murmuró apretando las delgadas manos de la pelinegra—Verás que muy pronto esta pesadilla acabará—las lágrimas cayeron con mayor felicidad—Sabes, ya no estaremos solas, con nosotras estarán Dinah y Oliver, ¿Los recuerdas verdad? —su voz se quebró—Por favor… abre los ojos mamá… ábrelos por favor.

La abrazó con cuidado y derramando las lágrimas en las sábanas blancas.

Ya que a pesar de desear, querer y creer que todo estaría bien, a veces el sonido de la verdad no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos.

No dejaba de decirle que algo está mal.

Y no dejaba de pronunciarle esas palabras que sabe no quiere escuchar.

* * *

— ¡Cheshire atiende al joven de la mesa que se encuentra al fondo! —gritó un hombre robusto a una mujer de cabellos negros sueltos y pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes negra.

—Ya voy—contestó de mala gana.

Roy Harper miraba el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Un bar de mala muerte que se había encontrado en el camino, y sin saber por qué, le llamó la atención y entró.

Escuchó los silbidos de unos hombres a una mujer que caminaba hacia la mesa donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Hey Cheshire, aquí tengo veinte dólares, vamos a mi departamento!

Sintió furia hacia esos hombres, mientras que la mujer mencionada como Cheshire lo ignoraba.

—No te hagas la difícil primor—dijo otro acercándose—Entonces que quieres, ¿Cien, doscientos dólares?

—Podrías callarte de una buena vez—habló la pelinegra—No aceptaré dinero de ustedes, yo solo estoy para atender mesas y hacer las bebidas—los miró—Si buscan compañía porque no pueden encontrar una mujer decente pueden ir al otro lado de la ciudad, estoy segura que ahí encontraran lo que buscan.

Iban a decir algo más, pero el dueño del lugar llegó y los echó.

Si había algo que nunca debían hacer era meterse con las empleadas del lugar, ni mucho menos para sus deseos de hombre, que aunque sí, ese lugar no era lo mejor que había, cuidaba y mucho a sus empleados.

Roy se sentó, ni cuenta se había dado de que se puso de pie para ir a darle un golpe a ese cretino que ofrecía dinero a Cheshire.

La pelinegra se giró y caminó hacia el pelirrojo, sin mirarlo ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué deseas?

Roy se levantó de golpe cuando reconoció a esa mujer.

Ella se asustó cuando aquellos ojos azules la miraron. Ya que también lo reconoció.

— ¿Jade?

**Continuará.**

* * *

_¡Yahoooooooooooo! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? aburrido, impactante, divertido, raro, anormal, subnormal D: Como lo dije, esto tornará en the Crock family hohohohhooh~_**  
**

___**Curiosidades:**_

_**¿Sabías que Diana Prince es la mujer maravilla? **Así es, decidí agregarla, y como nada más ni nada menos como la ex novia de Bruce y ex esposa de Clark Kent. Esta situación la explicaré después. Pero bueno, mi retorcida mente así es._

_**¿Sabías que Cassie y Conner son hermanos y viven separados por las custodias de sus padres? **Cassie vive con Diana, y Conner con Clark, (aunque solo son en vacaciones, ya que el chico estudia en un internado) Y bueno, decidí ponerlos como hermanos porque... ¡Vamos! se verían lindos, además ellos son los fuertes de Young Justice, y son protegidos de héroes con fuerza descomunal;)_

_**¿Sabías que el profesor Hale de literatura es un vago que entra a mi escuela y algunas veces nos da clases? **Aunque no lo crean es cierto ._. Pero créanme, he aprendido más con él que con mi profesor._

_**¿Sabías que el profesor de química es Kent Nelson? **Para cualquier fan del spitfire sabe quien es esta persona ¡Es alguien bendito para nosotras! ya que gracias a él vimos que Wally y Artemis nacieron para estar juntos_

_Este es el fin de mis curiosidades, si hay algo más en lo cual tengan dudas les prometo contestar en otro secmento de este mismo nombre._

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


	4. Dulcemente salado

_¡Holaaaaa!^^ Discúlpenme por favor, estuve ausente demasiado tiempo, ¡Ni yo puedo perdonarme! pero bueeeeeno, es que las vacaciones, los amigos, las fiestas, Brendon Urie .-. xD pero ahora he vuelto ,y con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que a ustedes tanto les gusta y no sé la verdad porque fregados xD Antes que nada, quiero que las personas que esperan una escena Wallart que en este capitulo casi no habrá ._. Será algo explícito, ya que también me quiero concentrar que las otras parejas y problemas de los demás adolescentes. Ese fic es Romance/Friendship, así que será muy común ver tanto escenas románticas como amistosas, al igual que de drama._

_Además de que a partir de ahora vendrán los malos entendidos._

_Por cierto... **¡Artemis volverá como Tigress!, FuckYEAH!** Y tambien estará StaticShock! Y según muchos dicen también Starfire._

_Bueno, a continuación responderé sus preciosos y bellos reviews, que son mi sostén para seguir con este fic. Y es enserio, si no fuese por ustedes este fic no valdría ni ma... eso xD Y como siempre, no me convencio el capitulo, así que ustedes júzguenlo._

* * *

_**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**_

**Ohlala:**_ Quería tener una manera de introducir eso de los heroes de una manera explícita xD me alegra que te haya gustado._

**GiowizMz-chan: **_¡Bienvenida al fic! Estoy tan felíz de tener una nueva lectora, y más si esta encuentra divertida y creativa mi redacción xD que conste que lo escribo según mis algunas experiencias personales. Espero que este capitulo te guste y dejes otro review precioso._**  
**

_**xxLuna Rojaxx:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu largo y tan perfecto review! Lo sé lo sé, el ex matrimonio superwoman fue para soltar baba, y no te preocupes, haré un capitulo en el cual se explicará por Conner como fue que este matrimonio terminó,y también se hablará sobre la relación que hubo entre Bruce) ¡Claro que voy a introducir a J'onn J'nnz! Es alguien muy importante, pero saldrá en dos o incluso un capitulo más (: Espero y este capitulo te guste, porque como siempre digo, no me terminad de convencer .-. Incluso está centrado mas que nada en los demás personajes. El nieto de Flash es hermoso *O* Y lo veremos más en los nuevos capitulos de YJ Invasion *-*_

_**Moonlight:** ¡Claro que no quiero matarte!, pero así es el fic, y si decides seguirlo te recomiendo una buena dosis de medicamentos xD _

_**Lyria:** ¡Muchas gracias nueva lectora!, ¡Sí, seguiré esforzándome!_

_**ArtemisaLove:** Si supiera te diría gracias en todos los idiomas, pero solo se ingles y español xD Gracias por seguir esta historia. Besos!  
_

_**Artemisa275:** Lo sé, Paula es una gran mujer y no merece morir, pero todo lo decidirá el destino y esta loca autora del fic. Gracias por seguir la historia._

_**Kailumi-Uchiha:** ¡Espero que te guste tu introducción dentro del fic! Quizás no es la gran cosa ni el que bruto que gran ingenio, pero lo hice de todo corazón. El como se irán desarrollando las demas cosas será al paso de los capitulos, y sobre Jaime... Ese chico le sacará canas verdes a Conner xD y sí, seguiré escribiendo mucho de los Crock, y también de los Kent.  
_

_**Sibling. Feelings :** No, gracias a ti por no abandonar el fic. Te lo agradezco mucho.  
_

_**angelica:** ¡Woo, tantas nuevas lectoras!, muchas, pero muchas gracias por el review, y bueno, aqui esta la continuación, la cual espero sea de tu agrado. Besos*_

* * *

** Capitulo IV**

**Dulcemente Salado.**

**2012. Gotham Academy | Octubre 12, 16:49**

Artemis y Roy corrían mientras lanzaban sus respectivas flechas a los blancos que Oliver les había preparado desde hacía horas atrás. Ya habían terminado las clases y no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Los viernes dentro de la academia definitivamente no eran divertidos.

Ambos vestían el uniforme deportivo de la academia (ya que este era obligatorio cuando estaban en sus prácticas). Una playera blanca con el logo representativo y un short azul marino. El de Roy por ser hombre era largo hasta las rodillas, pero a la rubia si le molestaba su uniforme.

¿Qué acaso no tenían shorts mas largos para ellas?, ¿Por qué debían ser endemoniadamente cortos?, ¿Y porque si se supone que usaban playeras estas estaban tan ajustadas?

Los arqueros detuvieron su andar y miraron un blanco que se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol.

—Ese blanco es mio—dijo la rubia preparando el arco, pero una flecha lanzada por Roy hacia el lugar donde estaba parada la detuvo— ¡Hey, eso es sucio!

—Me aburrí de los blancos, además creo que ahora debemos tener otro tipo de competencia—explicó preparando una flecha—El primero en tocar al otro con sus flechas tres veces es el ganador.

— ¡Estas loco! —Gritó— ¡Eso puede ser peligroso!

— ¿Tienes miedo Crock?, ¿Este desafío en mucho para ti?—preguntó con cierta malicia y alzando una ceja. La chica le miró.

—Hagámoslo…

Y dicho eso ambos chicos comenzaron a esquivar las flechas que el otro lanzaba.

Ambos eran buenos, muy hábiles, tanto esquivando como lanzando, pero también lo eran fuertes, algo que Roy descubrió cuando sintió que Artemis lo derribaba de una patada y le lanzaba una flecha rozándolo en el brazo izquierdo.

Ella tenía la ventaja.

Pero Roy tampoco se quedó atrás, ya que aprovechando que la chica estaba a escasos metros de él también le lanzó una flecha. Esta salió volando y rozando la mejilla de la chica.

Ahora era un empate. Y de las zonas que fueron rozadas comenzaron a salir leves muestras se sangre. Ya que si de algo se habían olvidado, era de lo filosas que eran sus amigas.

Y mientras ellos sostenían una "sana competencia", una chica de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña caminaba cerca de aquel lugar que ahora se había convertido en un campo minado.

Tiene una guitarra colgando en su espalda. No lleva puesto el uniforme escolar. Su vestimenta es al estilo hippie. Su pantalón era color verde, no era entubado, terminaba más bien un poco campanudo. Su blusa blanca de ¾ se ajusta a su cuerpo pero mantiene sus mangas holgadas, mientras que sus pies tienen unas sandalias de triangulo y correa beige y una diadema de flores (aunque más bien pareciese un hilo con flores introducidas) adorna su frente y parte de su cabello.

Su nombre es Samanta Domínguez.

Quizás muchos crean que es una chica más del montón en esta academia, pero la verdad era que esta chica latina (Y hasta quizás mexicana) era (o es) parte esencial en la vida de nada más ni nada menos que el arquero pelirrojo.

—Roy…—susurró sentándose en el césped y preparando su guitarra—Ya han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y me hablaste de ella—hablaba sola pero no le importaba—Espero y en mi ausencia no haya sucedido nada, o al menos, que ella no te haya lastimado de nuevo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en las cuerdas y una melodía comenzó a sonar. Abrió un poco los labios para comenzar a cantar, pero unas voces la hicieron callar.

— ¡Roy idiota, como se supone que voy a usar el arco si me has lastimado la mano!

La latina al escuchar el nombre de su amigo se levantó de inmediato.

—Yo… lo siento no quería…

— ¡Pero claro que querías! —gritó nuevamente.

Samanta cogió su guitarra y nuevamente la colgó en su espalda. Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el sonido de aquellas voces. La molesta y aquella que tenía un deje de culpa.

Movió unas ramas que le estorbaban el paso, y tan rápido como miró al frente se agachó, aunque fue tan rápido que hizo que terminara tirada en el suelo boca abajo.

¿Qué porqué la latina había hecho tan brusco movimiento? Bueno, por una flecha que fue lanzada hacia su dirección por error.

Ambos arqueros miraron a la chica que yacía tirada.

Artemis con dificultad fue quien lanzó aquella flecha, cuyo objetivo principal había sido Roy, pero que el chico supo esquivar con habilidad y así hacer que la pobre latina se convirtiera en la nueva víctima.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en ir a ayudar a la chica, esta solamente se quejaba del dolor mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Artemis acercándose también, y bueno, también con algo de culpa al pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido si la chica no hubiera esquivado la flecha.

—Eso creo…—respondió una vez de pie y topándose con la mirada de su amigo— ¡Roy! —gritó y lo abrazó, ignorando los brazos algo lastimados del pelirrojo.

La rubia dejo escapar una risa al ver aquel leve sonrojo en el arquero, pero aun así no dejó de ver la sangre que salía de su mano. Si bien, no era una herida para exagerar, la flecha no la había atravesado, pero aun así ardía.

—Ya me las pagará luego…—murmuró dando media vuelta— ¡Nos vemos Romeo!

La latina al escucharla se separó del arquero sonrojada. Buscó a la rubia con la mirada pero esta ya se había ido.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sam—los ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos azules de su amigo.

—Es bueno estar devuelta Roy.

Sonrió sonrojada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que pronto tendrían una conversación con el nombre de Jade como protagonista.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la sala de estudios…_

Nuevamente Logaan no entendía los ejercicios de matemáticas y Megan amablemente se los estaba explicando.

Aunque claro, el pelinegro no le prestaba demasiada atención por estar cada segundo mirándola.

—En cinco días es el torneo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó a lo que la capitana de porristas dejó de explicar y lo miró.

—Ahora que lo dices sí…—susurró y golpeándose mentalmente por no haberlo recordado.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, y si uno prestaba atención ya había pasado una semana, o incluso más desde la visita de la directora Prince.

Frustrada se golpeó con la mesa. Se había confiado y no habían ensayado debidamente la rutina.

—Hey Megan, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica.

—Si Logaan, lo que sucede es que lo había olvidado por completo, eso es todo—explicó con sus mejillas rosas de la vergüenza.

—Pero no tienes que estar nerviosa, ustedes han practicado desde hace muchas semanas, unos días de descanso es lo menos que se merecían—sonrió, ella correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Gracias Logaan—le agradeció mientras observaba que el pelinegro se levantaba— ¿Ya hemos terminado?

—No—respondió—Iré a la cafetería por un pedazo pastel de chocolate, de esos que tanto te gustan—pausó mirando avergonzado hacia otro lugar—Es para que tus nervios bajen y te sientas mejor—la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—No tardo mi lindo ángel.

Y antes de que la joven Morse pudiese decir algo más el pelinegro había salido corriendo de la sala de estudios, atrayendo así muchas miradas de curiosos, pero más que nada la de un mariscal de campo de apellido Kent que nos les había quitado la mirada de encima desde hacía ya bastante rato.

Y si no fuera porque Kaldur estaba a su lado seguramente ya hubiera ido sobre el pobre pálido de Logaan.

—Mi lindo ángel, por favor, acaso Megan no se da cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo—dijo molesto el pelinegro porque su amiga no hacía nada para mantener distancia con el chico.

—Ella es demasiado buena como para lastimarlo—respondió el moreno tomando una gaseosa de naranja.

—Aun así, ella debería saber que Logaan solo se esta aprovechando—decía mientras veía que el mencionado llegaba con una rebana de pastel. Y precisamente, el favorito de la pelirroja.

—Sabes… no debería decirte esto ya que somos amigos, pero Logaan es un buen chico—Conner miró al moreno como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo—Y te aseguro que no se esta aprovechando de Megan, el solamente hace su lucha por ella de una manera no muy discreta.

— ¿Y acaso yo no estoy haciendo mi lucha? —preguntó en un tono apagado mientras que a lo lejos Megan se reía por las caras que estaba haciendo Logaan.

El moreno ya no dijo nada.

Conner agradeció aquello, el realmente ya no quería escuchar nada más.

Y bueno, si, era cierto, Logaan era un buen chico y estaba luchando de una manera justa por Megan, y ella al parecer no le era del todo indiferente. Y eso era algo que a Conner le dolía y lo entristecía demasiado.

Ya que él tenía desde hace cuatro años conociéndola, y dos de estos enamorado.

Pero siempre que intentaba decírselo la idiotez lo invadía.

Además en él existía la vaga conclusión de que Megan sentía algo por el miembro del equipo de natación. Siendo su idea muy errónea por no decir apresurada.

Suspiró.

El sonido proveniente de la laptop hizo que el pelinegro apartara la mirada de la pareja de amigos y viera la pantalla del aparato.

La foto del escritorio era una fotografía que se había tomado con Cassie y Megan cuando fueron al cine.

—Es una solicitud de _Skype_—dijo Kaldur mirando a su amigo— ¿_Wonder girl_?

—Es Cassie—respondió el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa, el dolor desapareció un poco.

Pero como si el nombre de su hermana hubiese sido gritado un latino que estaba en la misma sala corrió hasta donde estaban los amigos.

Iba a aceptar la solicitud de video llamada, pero Jaime llegó escandalosamente.

— ¡¿Vas a hablar con Cassie?! —preguntó sentándose junto a él.

—Jaime creí que ya habíamos hablado—el latino frunció el ceño—No es nada en tu contra.

—Y yo aquí salgo sobrando…—murmuró Kaldur levantándose y pensando en cierta morena que quizás estaba sola en la academia.

—Quiero hablar con ella—repetía el joven Reyes mientras se acercaba a la laptop, mas sin embardo Conner no se lo permitió.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas—los adolescentes que estaba en aquella sala los miraron curiosos, Megan también les miró y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

Conner se miraba terriblemente adorable e infantil cuando estaba celoso.

—Pero estoy seguro de que Cassie si quiere hablar conmigo—le retó Jaime.

Y así siguieron ambos chicos, forcejeando la laptop.

Mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla Cassie esperaba ver y poder hablar con su hermano aunque fuesen solo unos minutos.

—Porque tarda tanto…—murmuró molesta y haciendo un mohín. Una chica de cabellera azulada la miraba con la ceja alzada y con un libro en sus manos—Mi hermano es un idiota Rachel.

—Pero es un idiota muy lindo—dijo una pelirroja (o mejor dicho peli guinda, si es que existe la palabra) que entró a la habitación de ambas chicas con unas golosinas —Aunque claro, no más lindo que Richard… Me pregunto como estará, seguramente ya ha de tener una linda novia.

—No tienes remedio Kori—Cassie miró que su video llamada fue aceptada— ¡Conner! —Miró también al latino, dudó por un momento, tratando de recordar su nombre— ¡Jaime!

Ambos chicos sin querer habían iniciado con el video llamado.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado pero le sonrió a su hermana.

Mientras que Jaime se sentía en las nubes al escuchar de los labios de la pequeña rubia su nombre en un perfecto acento español.

* * *

En la sala de juegos Dick le estaba dando una paliza a Wally en _Mario Kart_ para la consola del nintendo _Wii_.

—Admítelo Wally, apestas en este juego—dijo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba un caparazón rojo al personaje de _Yoshi_, que era el que estaba utilizando el corredor.

—¡Cállate! —Dick comenzó al carcajearse al ver como Wally perdía el control de su volante y su personaje caía a una laguna— ¡Esto no es justo!

Zatanna que estaba sentada en medio miraba con algo de aburrición a sus amigos. Sí, a ella también le gustaba jugar, pero sus amigos llevaban más de dos horas en ese sofá, y de verdad se estaba aburriendo de solo verlos y que no la dejaran participar.

Según Wally porque quería destrozar a Dick.

Según Dick… bueno, el solamente estaba feliz por ganarle a su amigo.

—Wally…—habló Zatanna, ambos chicos al recordar la existencia de su amiga (porque sí, se habían olvidado por completo de ella) pausaron el juego—Llevas más de veinte derrotas, y no solo en este juego, ¿En verdad aun piensas que le ganarás a Dick?

—La verdad…—pero no terminó porque el pelinegro se levantó y apagó la consola junto al televisor— ¡Dude, aún no terminaba!

—Zatanna tiene razón—dijo Dick—Llevamos aquí casi dos horas, además… me duele el trasero—se quejó haciendo reír a la chica.

El trío comenzó a conversar sobre el día tan duro que habían tenido en clases, y mucho más la pelinegra que había tenido la clase de deportes. Dinah había despertado de mal humor, y como era costumbre, se desquitó con los pobres desafortunados de su clase.

Fue tanto su mal humor que después de jugar quemados (Y terminar todos cansados y con uno que otro moretón) a todos los mandó a subir por la cuerda, algo que para ella no fue problema, ni tampoco para Jaime o Raquel, pero si para Garfield.

Quien cuando había llegado a la cima se deslizó por la cuerda.

—Tuvieron que vendarle las manos por lo lastimadas que quedaron—terminó de relatar Zatanna pensando en su pequeño amigo—No lo he visto desde esa hora.

—Seguramente ha de estar en el laboratorio—dijo el pelinegro mientras que Wally suspiraba, ¡Gracias a dios que Dinah no les daba clases los viernes!, ya que en efecto, ese era el día en que ella, sin saber por qué, despertaba malhumorada.

—No puedo creer que sea la preferida de Artemis—comentó trayendo la atención de sus amigos—Oh vamos, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta de que Artemis habla de la entrenadora como un ejemplo a seguir.

—Bueno creo que eso es porque…—pero antes de seguir hablando Dick la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta porque no estamos atentos a todo lo referente a Artemis—la pelinegra reía por lo bajo al entender las intenciones de la conversación.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy, solo lo dije porque ella nunca deja de decir lo genial que es—se defendió con una adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Leve, pero aun así algo visible.

—Sus buenas razones a de tener—comentó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros. No hablaría de más. No al menos que Artemis lo quisiera.

Aunque pensándolo bien él tampoco tenía mucha información que digamos.

—Pero concuerdo con Wally—ambos miraron a la chica—La entrenadora no es precisamente una de las profesoras más queridas de la academia. A decir verdad es la más temida.

— ¡Y pensar que Oliver la ha soportado por tantos años! —Gritó, ignorando a un hombre rubio que estaba caminando hacia ellos—Ella tiene un carácter muy agresivo e incontrolable.

—He de admitir que Dinah tiene un carácter fuerte, pero también es una mujer dulce y amorosa. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo aunque pudiera—dijo el entrenador de arquería mientras que Wally caía del sofá.

Ambos pelinegros le sonrieron. Oliver les regresó el gesto, y miró con burla al pobre pelirrojo que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

—Anda Wally, no estoy molesto—decía tratando de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito. Por todos era bien sabido que el rubio era algo torpe pero de un gran corazón—Además lo que dices es cierto, pero como lo dije, no cambiaría a Dinah por nada.

El chico se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa torcida y se sentó en un sofá. Oliver lo imitó sentándose en uno individual.

—Sin ánimos de ofender ni nada Oliver—habló Richard—Pero para mantener una relación con la entrenadora Lance has de quererla mucho, ¿Verdad?

—Dick—le dio un codazo Zatanna—Esas cosas no se dicen.

El mayor sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

Y era cierto.

Él quería mucho a Dinah. No. La palabra querer se encontraba estúpidamente corta para lo que el sentía hacía aquella rubia que había conocido en sus años de preparatoria.

Oliver amaba a Dinah. Con toda su alma y su ser. En realidad no se imaginaba una vida sin ella a su lado.

Y a decir verdad, la sola idea de pensarlo lo aterraba y asustaba.

Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante tantos años. No podía imaginarse ni un solo segundo sin ella.

—Yo la amo—confesó a aquellos chicos que no solo eran alumnos de la academia, sino que se habían vuelto (algo extraño cabe decir) sus pequeños amigos.

Lo miraron enternecidos. Pero también con gran orgullo.

Era de saber en toda la academia que la entrenadora Lance y Queen mantenían una relación de años. Quizás no eran muy demostrativos en cuanto a las muestras de afecto, pero con tan solo verlos uno se daba cuenta del gran sentimiento que se derrochaba entre ellos.

Más que nada por la manera en que se miraban y sus ojos brillaban.

Y para Wally esa relación, a pesar de tener muchas bromas por parte suya, tenía toda su admiración. Y le hacía creer que quizás, solo quizás, sin importar que tan distintas sean dos personas pueden permanecer juntas.

Que sin importar que sus personalidades chocasen realmente podían permanecer y seguir juntos.

—Espero y algún día encontrar a alguien así de especial para tener una relación duradera—dijo Zatanna mientras miraba discretamente a Dick.

—Creo que es lo que todos queremos—comentó el pelinegro mirando hacia la ventana, donde si querer Barbara Gordon había pasado caminando con su traje de tenis azul pastel puesto y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Se miraba realmente linda.

Y de eso se dio cuenta Richard, por lo cual Zatanna desvió la mirada.

—Oliver, ¿Y porque no le has propuesto matrimonio a la entrenadora Lance? —la pregunta de Wally los desconcertó por completo. Incluido al ex arquero.

Aunque pensándolo bien tenía algo de razón.

Y la respuesta era corta y sencilla: Dinah le tenía miedo al matrimonio.

Así de fácil.

—Bueno chicos—dijo nervioso el rubio— ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? —pero antes de que ellos contestaran se adelantó—Podrían ir a buscar a Artemis, tengo algo importante que decirle pero tengo unas cosas que hacer y no puedo buscarla.

—No evadas mi pregunta Oli…

—La buscaremos sin problemas—interrumpió la pelinegra tomando de la muñeca a Wally y sacándolo de la sala de juegos. Dick solo los siguió con una sonrisa de lado.

El rubio los miró marcharse y tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. En dónde estaban las noticias y la reportera Iris West estaba dando un informe de último momento.

Sonrió al ver a la esposa de su viejo amigo Barry en la televisión, pero después se preocupó.

Ya que en aquella noticia había salido disparado el nombre del famoso criminal de bancos y museos _Sportsmaster._

Sportsmaster había sido visto en Central City.

Y si sus cálculos no fallaban seguramente el siguiente punto sería Star City.

Donde el creería aun están Artemis y Paula. Desconociendo aún el verdadero paradero.

* * *

Raquel, cansada de que sus llamadas fuesen ignoradas se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Traía puestos unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera de la academia azul. Sus pies son adornados por unas zapatillas deportivas. Si bien, a ella le gustaba estar arreglada, pero de vez en cuando la comodidad no estaba nada mal.

Además de que el clima de otoño no era para tener puestos unos shorts ni vestidos.

Sus ojos oscuros no se desprendían de la lectura de aquel libro que desde hacía semanas había comenzado a leer. Era lardo y un poco gordo. El color predominante era el negro y en su portada tiene a una mujer que corre al lado de un lago y bajo unos enormes árboles de cerezo.

Era _Sauce ciego, mujer dormida_ de _Haruki Murakami_. El cual era una recopilación de cuentos. Según había leído ella eran 24 en un solo libro. Y ahora se encontraba leyendo _El hombre de hielo._

Sin querer ese cuento le había llamado la atención, así que decidió leerlo.

—A mí, ahora, apenas me queda corazón. Mi calor ya se ha esfumado en la distancia. Incluso a veces me olvido de que alguna vez lo tuve—Leyó en voz alta el penúltimo párrafo—Pero aún puedo llorar. Estoy verdaderamente sola. En el lugar más frío y solitario del planeta. Cuando lloro, el hombre de hielo me besa la mejilla. Y mis lágrimas se convierten en hielo.

Cerró el libro con el ceño fruncido y lo lanzó al suelo.

Ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba leer historias donde el amor estaba de por medio.

—El amor es estúpido y apesta—escupió con enojo mientras que escuchaba el crujir de una rama.

—Yo creo que el amor es el sentimiento mas puro y maravilloso que hay—la morena miró a su amigo— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Haz lo que quieras Kaldur—el chico sonrió y se sentó junto a Rocket mirando el libro.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio cómodo.

El viento soplaba, llevándose las hojas de otoño consigo. Las cuales tenían un color naranjo, amarillo y café.

Raquel levantó su vista un poco para encontrarse con el perfil de su amigo. El cual era jodidamente perfecto para ella. Y más que nada por aquellos ojos verde pálido, los cuales brillaban como si de un ocaso se tratase.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Kaldur la miró y eso aumentó aún más su sonrojo.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No no, nada de eso—dijo con nerviosismo y jugando con sus manos. Si tuviera el cabello largo quizás estaría jugando con él.

—Casi lo olvido, ¿Por qué estabas maldiciendo al amor Rocket?

Sus nervios aumentaron. Pero no lo demostró, lo que menos debía hacer ahora era evidenciarse.

—Veamos, por estas simple razones. Uno, te hace un completo idiota—y mientras decía aquello iba levantando sus dedos—Dos, no te deja pensar con claridad. Tres, te hace sufrir a montones. Cuatro, porque es como un río.

— ¿Un río? —preguntó con curiosidad por la comparación. La morena se estremeció y dobló las piernas para esconder su rostro en ellas— ¿Rocket?

El silencio los invadió de nuevo. Las hojas se quedaron adheridas al suelo, mientras que uno que otro pajarillo se posaba en las ramas del frondoso árbol.

La morena levantó un poco el rostro, dejando a relucir la tristeza en sus ojos.

Lo cual sorprendió a Kaldur. Nunca había visto a su amiga así. Nunca había visto aquella capa de tristeza en cual brillantes ojos negros.

—Te ahogas si no sabes nadar en él…—susurró. De una manera poco audible, pero aun así logró escucharla— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Kaldur?, ¿Cómo es que puedes ver a Tula sin sentir que tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos? —sus preguntas lo sorprendieron— ¿Cómo es que sigues viendo al amor como lo mejor del mundo cuando tu mismo sufres por su culpa?

—Porque el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa lo es todo para mí—respondió tranquilamente y con el corazón en la mano—No me importa si su felicidad sea con alguien que no sea yo, con tal de verla feliz me basta.

—Pero a pesar de eso uno por puede evitar sufrir—dijo Raquel mientras sentía una mano sobre su cabeza, una mano que estaba comenzando a acariciarle sus cortos cabellos.

—Eso quiere decir que no eres correspondida, ¿Verdad? —Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Me dirás quien es? —Esta vez negó— ¿Lo conozco?

—Haces muchas preguntas—contestó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro—Kaldur, ¿Crees que algún día dejarás de querer a Tula por alguien más?

El moreno no dijo nada.

—Ya veo…—susurró y luego sonrió tristemente—Y es por eso Kaldur, que el amor es estúpido.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo imitando la sonrisa de su amiga y cogiendo el libro que tenía un separador. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer mentalmente.

"_A mí, ahora, apenas me queda corazón. Mi calor ya se ha esfumado en la distancia. Incluso a veces me olvido de que alguna vez lo tuve (…) Entonces, él toma en su mano mis lágrimas de hielo y se las pone sobre la lengua. «Oye, te quiero», me dice. Y no miente. Lo sé muy bien. El hombre de hielo me ama. Pero el viento que viene soplando de alguna parte se lleva atrás, muy atrás, hacia el pasado, sus palabras convertidas en blanco hielo. Yo lloro. Continúo derramando grandes lagrimones de hielo"._

Cerró el libro y miró de nuevo a su amiga.

¿Acaso así se sentía ella?, ¿Acaso esa historia relataba de alguna manera surrealista sus verdaderos sentimientos?

¡Que tonto había sido!, ¡Como no se había dado cuenta!

—Así que eso es lo que sientes—dijo mientras se levantaba y su amiga lo imitaba confundida.

El conocía a alguien con esas mismas características.

— ¿Kaldur?

—Ya se de quien estas enamorada—la chica se sonrojó y sus piernas temblaron.

Él la había descubierto. Bueno, no podía esperar más de él. Kaldur era muy listo y era raro que alguien le viera la cara.

Respiró hondo. No había nada que perder. Quizás si, Kaldur nunca más volvería a querer a alguien como quiso a Tula, pero no tenía nada que perder. _El que no arriesga no gana._

—Así es Kaldur—dijo levantando su rostro y mirándolo sonrojada—Estoy enamorada de…

—Estas enamorada de Conner.

—Si, yo estoy enamorada de…—pero luego se congeló, ¿Él había dicho que?, ¡Ella había dicho que cosa!

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—su sonrisa no tranquilizó a la chica, la cual se había quedado sin habla—Bueno, me voy a la piscina, creo que un poco de nado no me vendría nada mal—ella no dijo nada—Nos vemos Rocket—y dicho eso desapareció de la vista de la morena.

Se dejó caer, haciendo que su trasero se estrellara con el duro suelo lleno de césped.

Se mordió el labio sin importarle la fuerza que usaba.

Sin importarle siquiera que el sabor a sangre invadiera su lengua y paladar.

—Mierda…—susurró.

* * *

Artemis salió de la enfermería.

Su mano izquierda ahora se encontraba vendada, y un curita estaba sobre su pómulo derecho.

Miles de miradas curiosas se posaron sobre ella. No solo por su uniforme deportivo sucio y algo rasgado, sino también por aquellas insignificantes heridas.

—Maldito Roy…—masculló entre dientes mientras chocaba con una espalda ancha— ¡Hey! —Pero antes de protestar o quejarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquel arquero rubio—Lo siento Oliver.

El hombre al escuchar la voz de la chica se giró. Lo primero que observó fueron las vendas.

—Artemis—suspiró—Si la enfermera cobrara por cada herida que te cura hazte a la idea de que te quedarías sin dinero—se burló mientras que ella cruzó los brazos.

—Tu arquero estrella es un idiota—fue su defensa, pero al ver la mirada del rubio se preocupó—Oye Oliver, ¿Estás bien?

Oliver miró entonces que la rubia lo miraba preocupada. Y no, él no estaba bien.

A su alrededor los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, y más por la familiaridad con la cual se hablaban, por lo cual Oliver se dio a la tarea de caminar, haciendo que la chica lo siguiera.

Artemis no dejaba de mirar a aquel hombre que tanto significaba para ella. Su mirada la había preocupado. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

Entraron a un salón que estaba vacío. La chica lo reconoció al instante como el salón de música, ya que por doquier se encontraban instrumentos al igual que partituras.

Él le ofreció sentarse, pero ella decidió quedarse de pie.

Quería saber que demonios tenía Oliver, y más si era algo relacionado con ella.

—Quería esperar para después, pero creo que lo más conveniente es dártelo ahora—dijo entregándole una pequeña caja.

Artemis lo tomó y abrió aquel objeto cuadrado, para encontrarse con un moderno celular touch con una carátula verde protegiéndolo.

—Yo no puedo aceptarlo—respondió mientras cerraba la caja—Oliver, sé que ustedes se preocupan por mí, pero en verdad esto no es necesario.

Fijo de nuevo su vista en aquel hombre.

Para nuevamente mirar su semblante preocupado y no muy de acuerdo a su actitud jovial y despreocupada. Semblante que la desconcertaba, algo sucedía con él, ¡Algo estaba mal y Oliver no se lo quería decir!

—Es para tu seguridad—explicó—Mi número al igual que el de Dinah ya están registrados, cualquier cosa, no importa si quizás sea solo paranoia tuya, pero debes llamarnos.

—Entonces algo malo esta pasando, ¿Verdad? —preguntó sintiendo como los brazos de Oliver la abrazaban.

Ella en cambio se quedó estática, tratando de pensar que demonios era lo que estaba poniendo a Oliver en esa situación. Situación el la cual seguramente también estaba Dinah.

Su cuerpo inconscientemente tembló, y sus labios se movieron solos para transmitir unas palabras.

— ¿Es sobre mi padre? —preguntó en un susurro mientras que la puerta del aula se abría.

Oliver al escuchar la puerta se alejó un poco de Artemis, mientras que esta miraba al chico de ojos azules que estaba en la puerta.

Conner había logrado deshacerse de Jaime, y de paso, advertirle a Cassie (nuevamente) que se alejará de los chicos de la academia Prince, y de paso también de Jaime.

No había querido quedarse en la sala de estudios porque Megan y Logaan seguían ahí, además Kaldur se había largado a quien sabe donde.

Caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo se detuvo cuando una puerta chocó contra su rostro. Era el aula de música, y bien, no era su salón favorito, pero dada una casualidad de la vida le había entrado la curiosidad de entrar.

Giró de la perilla, y lo último que pensó encontrar era al entrenador del equipo de arquería abrazando a su amiga Artemis Crock.

Notó como ambos rubios al notar su presencia lo miraban y se separaban.

Conner no quiso crear conclusiones ni mucho menos teorías absurdas.

—Me voy—dijo Oliver mientras se retiraba, no sin antes darle un agradable saludo al pelinegro.

Artemis solo miró su nuevo móvil y luego a Conner. El la miraba como esperando alguna explicación, o simplemente no sentirse ignorado sobre el tema.

Pero ella no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar. Y junto a ella caminaba Conner.

Como aquella vez el silencio fue agradable. Y sin decir nada ambos sabían lo que le sucedía al otro.

Conner podía sentir que algo estaba incomodándola, pero también la estaba angustiando. Mientras que Artemis sentía una tristeza en su amigo.

Pero ambos desconocían el motivo de ello.

A pesar de no hablar demasiado, el conejo blanco y Alicia se conocían muy bien.

— ¿Me lo contarás? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras caminaban por el pasillo donde esta en dormitorio de Artemis.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento—respondió—Quizás luego lo haga Conner.

—Es la primera vez que no me llamas conejo blanco—ella sonrío mientras que tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Mas sin embargo no la giró, y nuevamente volvió su mirada en aquel pelinegro que se había convertido en su primer amigo en la academia.

Quizás, solo quizás podía confiar en él.

Quizás por alguna extraña razón la vida lo puso en su camino para convertirse en alguna clase de confidente, y tal vez ella también lo sería de él.

—Tú también tienes problemas, ¿Verdad? —el chico sonrío de medio lado.

—No creo que sean de importancia—respondió—He aprendido a vivir con ellos.

— ¿Problemas familiares? —preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Lo cual intuyo tú también has de tener—dijo Conner a lo que Artemis no pudo negar—Aunque claro, no es lo mismo.

—Tal vez algún día podamos hablar de ello—y la verdad, no le haría mal desahogarse con alguien.

—Me parece bien.

Artemis entonces giró la perilla.

Y al hacer eso una prenda interior femenina se vio estrellada en la cara del joven Kent.

Tres jóvenes que estaban dentro de la habitación se congelaron.

Conner tomó la prenda y se sonrojó al verla.

Artemis gritó y miró como un pelirrojo estaba parado junto a su cajón de ropa interior.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

**_Quince minutos antes…_**

Zatanna junto a Richard y Wally estaban en la habitación que la chica compartía con Artemis y Rocket.

Habían estado buscando a la rubia, pero como no la encontraron decidieron acompañar a la pelinegra a la habitación, puesto a que estaba cansada y quería dormir un poco.

Aunque claro, esas palabras no dieron resultados en sus amigos, quienes comenzaron a husmear las cosas de sus compañeras aunque también amigas.

—Podrían parar de una vez. Si Rocket o Artemis llegan y los ven tocando sus cosas les irá muy mal—dijo, ya que si uno recordaba aquellas chicas no eran lo que digamos muy debiluchas que digamos.

Incluso podría apostar que ellas eran incluso más fuertes que Dick y Wally.

—Esta es una oportunidad de oro, no la vamos a desaprovechar—fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba a una cama—Sus camas son mas cómodas que las nuestras—olfateo un poco—Incluso huelen mejor.

Zatanna se sentó y lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—Esa es la cama de Artemis—el pelinegro se largó a reír— ¿Acabas de decir entonces que Artemis huele bien?

— ¡La cama, dije la cama! —gritó nervioso mientras se levantaba, pero perdió el equilibrio haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Se quejó y luego abrió los ojos, topándose con un libro grueso que se encontraba debajo de la cama. La curiosidad, por no decir que por entrometido, estiró sus brazos para tomarlo

Era azul con bordes plateados.

Grueso, con hojas de papel blancas en el interior. En la portada se podía apreciar el dibujo de una niña rubia con un vestido azul, la cual muchos conocemos como Alicia, pero que Wally ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el nombre que estaba con amplias y hermosas letras cursivas doradas. El nombre de _Artemis_.

Dick se sentó a su lado, observando con mucha atención aquel libro. Zatanna los miraba de lejos, pensando en lo que pasaría si la rubia cruzaba por esa puerta.

Wally lo abrió por la mitad y observó la fotografía que estaba pegada en la hoja. Era una niña de quizás seis años. Tenía un vestido azul celeste y un delantal blanco. Medias blancas y largas, y unos zapatos de chal negros. Era rubia y de ojos gríseos. Sonreía mientras que con su pequeña mano derecha tiene sujetada la mano de otro niño. El cual tiene puesta una vestimenta un poco extraña, pero que Dick reconoció como el famosísimo sombrerero.

El niño se miraba de siete años. Tenía piel pálida y ojos azul claro. Su cabello era un rubio pálido, casi hasta lograr el blanco. Quizás incluso era albino.

Pero si de algo se dio cuenta Dick, era del sonrojo que tenía el niño en su pálido rostro.

— ¿Es Artemis? —preguntó Wally observando nuevamente a aquella niña atrapada en la fotografía.

—Al parecer lo es—contestó el pelinegro mientras daba vuelta a la hoja, mirando ahora una fotografía de la niña junto a una casi pree adolescente pelinegra y dos adultos.

Pero lo que sorprendió a ambos fue que el rostro del adulto varón se encontraba totalmente rayado con tinta negra, proveniente de una pluma quizás.

—Creo que alguien no se lleva bien con papi—dijo Wally mientras que Zatanna llegaba hasta donde él y le arrebataba el libro— ¡Hey lo estaba viendo!

—Esto es algo íntimo de Artemis, no tienes derecho de husmearlo Wally—le regañó mientras lanzaba aquella pertenencia al lugar donde estaba—Iré a decirle a Artemis lo que acabas de hacer. Creo que me haría un poco feliz ver que alguien te pateé el trasero.

Dick lo entendió de inmediato.

Zatanna se había visto en Artemis.

Ya que si había algo que sabía sobre su amiga, era que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre.

El importante hombre de negocios Giovanni Zatara.

Una de las manos derechas de Bruce. Y que ahora se encontraba en Shanghái cerrando otros de sus tantos negocios y contratos millonarios.

Y eso era algo que Zatanna no podía soportar. Su padre siempre estaba de viaje, dejándola a ella sola. Y cuando al fin tenían un tiempo juntos, por azares del destino, una llamada de último minuto se le es recibida.

Siempre era lo mismo. Una disculpa, un no importa. Una discusión y luego unas lágrimas.

Por eso no era de extrañarse la ahora actitud de Zatanna respecto a algo que tenía que ver con problemas que tenían que ver a la familiar de por medio.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Gritó Wally mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en un cajón— ¡Artemis me va a matar!

—Te dije que no husmearas—se defendió la pelinegra—Así que no me vengas a llorar como un bebé.

Pero con lo que no contaba ninguno de los presentes es que el ingenio de Wally (que realmente fallaba cuando los nervios lo consumían) se prendería en ese instante.

Con rapidez abrió aquel cajón y tomó lo primero que sintió, que para su sorpresa y vergüenza eran unas bragas blancas con un delicado encaje.

Con todo el sonrojo y bochorno de más las elevó al aire. Zatanna lo miró con los ojos en blanco. Dick sacó su celular y sin que nadie viera tomó una fotografía a aquella prenda. Cabe decir que a pesar de todo hombre era.

—Si tu dices algo le mostraré a todos los chicos tu linda ropa interior—disparó la amenaza mientras Zatanna no dejaba de verlo—Tu decides.

Dick tomó otra fotografía.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —gritó Zatanna mientas lanzaba su zapato al pobre pelinegro— ¡Y tu, deja eso en donde estaba!

—Lo haré hasta que tú…

— ¡Esas bragas no son mías, son de Artemis!

Un silencio incómodo los invadió por varios y pesados segundos.

El pelirrojo bajo el brazo y observó de nuevo aquella delicada prenda atontado.

Su rostro comenzó a arder y su cuerpo tembló.

Rápidamente la lanzó en dirección hacia la puerta, la cual se había abierto dejando a descubierto a Conner. Quien había sido el desafortunado blanco de aquella prenda.

Wally sentía como poco a poco su alma salía del cuerpo al ver que Artemis estaba al lado del mariscal de campo.

Y más cuando sus ojos furiosos lo miraron justamente a él.

Lo próximo que recuerda era una patada en su parte prohibida y un puñetazo en su rostro.

**_Tiempo actual…_**

Artemis estaba sentada en la cama con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Conner y Zatanna estaban del otro lado de la habitación.

Ambos estaban algo preocupados, puesto a que Wally no había salido ileso de aquella habitación.

Pero a Artemis eso le valía un pepino. Si ese chico no llegaba a la enfermería o sufría alguna convulsión no le importaba.

—Se lo merecía—fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Raquel entró a la habitación y miró a ambos pelinegros al igual que una rabiosa Artemis.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

* * *

Roy y Samanta estaban en la azotea de la academia.

El sol ya se había puesto, la luna estaba nuevamente en el cielo y las estrellas parpadeaban sincronizadamente.

Ambos observaban el espectáculo nocturno.

Era algo que les encantaba hacer. Porque desde que se habían conocido aquella luna era la única testigo de sus confesiones, lamentos, sueños, terrores y alegrías.

La latina se enderezó y miró a su amigo.

Ella quería saber si algo estaba mal, ella quería saber si podía hacer algo por él.

—Roy a mi no me engañas—dijo recibiendo una mirada de él—Algo sucedió en mi ausencia, lo sé. Y sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que su corazón se volvía a romper.

—Volví a caer por ella…—murmuró. Samanta se preocupó—Y fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado.

**2012. Gotham City | Octubre 07, 00:20**

Roy acarició la espalda desnuda de aquella mujer de cabellos negros.

El sonido de las patrullas y de los hombres ebrios ahora era lo que menos le importaba.

Estaba en un pequeño departamento de los barrios más pequeños de la ciudad.

Su cuerpo ahora estaba descansando sobre un colchón incómodo, pero no le molestaba porque a su lado estaba ella. Jade.

La pelinegra al sentir la caricia del pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó de un salto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó confundido e imitándola.

—Esto fue un error…—susurró tomando su bata y atándosela para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Error?, ¿Llamas a esto un error? —Preguntaba mientras se vestía— ¡Esto no es un error Jade!

La mujer que lo superaba por casi cinco años de diferencia lo miró.

—Sabes muy bien que lo fue—respondió—Lo fue hoy, lo fue hace un año, y lo fue desde el día en que nos conocimos.

—Eso no parecía cuando hacíamos el amor.

— ¿El amor?, ¿Piensas que hicimos el amor? —se acercó a el—No. Lo que hicimos fue solo sexo, sexo y nada más.

No bastó decir nada más.

El corazón de Roy se rompió en pedazos.

—Ahora vete—dijo señalando la puerta, por la cual el pelirrojo no dudó en salir.

La lluvia cayó esa noche. Llevándose consigo las lágrimas del arquero, y de paso también, las de una mesera con el apodo de Cheshire que se encontraba cargando a una pequeña bebé.

**2012. Gotham Academy | Octubre 12, 20:12**

La latina abrazó a Roy, y este se dejó abrazar.

No derramó lágrimas ni demostró signos de debilidad. Pero la chica lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y a pesar de tenerla a ella a su lado, a pesar de saber que sus amigos estarían ahí para él, se sentía sumamente solo.

Solo como aquella noche en la cual había conocido a Jade hace cinco años atrás.

La noche más agridulce de toda su vida.

La luna poco a poco fue desapareciendo gracias a unas enormes nubes, las cuales, traían consigo una gran cantidad de lluvia.

Las gotas heladas cayeron sobre aquellos dos amigos.

—Si seguimos aquí nos resfriaremos—dijo la latina mientras intentaba alejarse del pelirrojo—Roy lo mejor será…

—No—interrumpió, no dejando que su amiga lo soltará—Quedémonos así unos minutos más. Quédate aquí un poco más Sam…

Ella se sonrojó.

—Si así lo quieres… yo siempre estaré aquí.

Lo abrazó nuevamente.

Ignorando que el cielo estuviese llorando las lágrimas que su amigo estaba aguantando.

Mientras que del otro lado de la ciudad, Jade le estaba haciendo una visita de incógnito a su madre Paula Crock.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_El capitulo mas largo que he escritoooooooooooo! ¿Que les parecio?, ¡Sean hontestas!_

_Quiero aclarar: Siempre me habría gustado mas interacción entre Artie y Conner, los veo como muy buenos amigos, así que no se saquen de onda si pienso ponerlos algunas veces juntos. Y si bien, la actitud de Rocket, vamos! todas en algun momento nos hemos sentido así! una persona despreocupada y alegre puede volverse la mas depresiva y nerviosa en segundos._

**_Curiosidades:_**

**_¿Sabías que Samanta Domínguez es una chica de fanfiction? _**_Así es, ella es un personaje medio Ooc, ya que necesito a alguien para algunas cosas sobre Roy, y que mejor que un fuera de carácter. Muchas gracias **Kailumi-Uchiha** por dejarme usarte!_

**_¿Sabes quienes son Kori y Rachel? _**_Claro que lo saben! son Starfire y Raven de Los jovenes titantes! pero no se preocupen chicas, nuestra linda Kori no tendrá nada con Dick, el pobre ya tiene demasiado con Bab's & Zanna xD_

_**¿Sabían que el libro que está leyendo Rocket es genial?** __¡Si lo és! Un profesor me lo regaló hace tres años y es fantástico, en especial el cuento El hombre de hielo. Aunque Los conitos también es lindo._

_**¿Sabían que el niño que sale vestido como el sombrerero es...?** Eso ya lo han de saber ustedes xD_

**_¿Sabías que la escena de las bragas se me ocurrió por una experiencia personal? _**_Sí... y la dueña de las bragas era yo ._._

_Este es el fin de mis curiosidades, si hay algo más en lo cual tengan dudas les prometo contestar en otro secmento de este mismo nombre (aunque la mayoría por no decir todas son cosas que ni les interesa xD)_

**Próximo capítulo: Intercolegiales.**_  
_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


	5. Intercolegiales

_Perdón perdón perdón por la espera, no me maten por favor, pero hey miren, ¡Ya he actualizado! y déjenme decirles que es uno de los capítulos que mas se me ha dificultado de hacer (además de que está mas largo que los otros ._.) Otra cosa, las actualizaciones creo que solo podré hacerlas una vez al mes :/ la escuela no me da mucho tiempo libre que digamos xD Bueno, dando un adelanto: en este capitulo veremos amistad, leve romance, drama (mucho drama!), leve comedia y suspenso (: _

_PS enserio, váyanse preparando para el drama y también para las cosas WTF xD_**  
**

_PS también, he decidido cambiar la manera del comienzo de los caps, ya verán cuando lo lean(:_

_PS puedo esperar para los nuevos capitulos de YJ Invasion._

_Ahora sí, a contestar sus hermosos, bellos y grandes reviews, ya que no soy nada sin ustedes, ¡Las(os) amo!_

* * *

___**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**_

_**Lyria:** kjdvklnerjkvkerbe para ti también xD y no, Kaldur no es todo, solo es algo despistado xD_

_**ShadowRukia:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! me hace muy feliz tener cada vez más nuevas lectoras, y mas si estas son lectoras fieles como tu me has dicho lo eres(: gracias por alabar mi manera de escribir xD Aqui tienes el esperado capitulo cinco. Creo que con mucho drama a mi punto de vista, pero bueno, cada historia debe tener sus capítulos seriesitos ¿no? xD_

_**Moonlight:** Lo sé, Artie no tendrá hijos por haber golpeado a Wally :/ hahahahaha xD Sabes, si Roy va corriendo a tus brazos creo que alguien te dara una buena tunda xD_

_**xxLuna Rojaxx:** ¡Gracias por seguir dejando reviews hermosa! bueno, si el capitulo anterior te pareció divertido y todas esas cosas... este es todo lo contrario ._. tuve que pensar mucho en si hacer este capitulo así o no, pero bueno, leelo y dime que opinas, a mi me gustó (algo raro, nunca me gusta lo que hago xD) Yo también creo que un día de estos Artemis y Roy terminaran matándose, o a un hospital van a llegar xD Espero de verdad que te guste este dramático capitulo, que en enserio, espero y sea de tu agrado. Besos!_

_**Artemisa275:** De hecho en ese momento quería morir, pero supe darle la paliza de su vida a mi amigo(: así que tood esta bien xD Y no te preocupes por Logaan, nuestro Conner no tiene mucho de que preocuparte, aunque su cabeza crea que sí ._. espero y te guste este capitulo!_

_**Ohlala:** Si, no hubo mucho spritfire, pero vaya como hubo de más en otros xD y Jade no es una maldita, mas adelante se sabrá sobre ella y del porqué esta actuando así. Y sí, le di a mi amigo la golpiza de su vida(:_

_**WhiteRabbit94:** Aqui tienes tu actualización, espero y sea de tu agrado, me esmeré mucho haciéndolo(: gracias por no abandonar el fic._

_**kass Nekozawa:** Si Wally siempre mete la pata xD pero vaya que nos divierte el condenado xD sabes, Oliver y Dinah también son una de mis parejas favoritas, y no te preocupes, habrá mucho de ellos en capitulos futuros. A terminar de leerlo también me di cuenta, escribí un capitulo divertido, aunque creo que este no lo será tanto ._. aun así espero que te guste! y si... es hielitos xD_

_**andy-ninja girl:** Bienvenida al fic! espero y te guste mucho este capitulo y dejes otro review con sabor a frambuesa(:_

_Besos a todas, disfruten el capitulo*_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**2012. Central City. Octubre 17, 23:30.**

El viento nocturno soplaba sutilmente, despeinando de manera delicada a una pelirroja que venía saliendo de un edificio, en el cual aún estaban dentro de él algunas personas de su trabajo. Sonríe mientras en una camioneta suben unas cámaras y micrófonos necesarios para cubrir el lapso del intercolegial de animación que se festejará en Gotham City.

Dos compañeros (aunque también amigos) le dieron la señal de que debían salir de inmediato hacia la problemática ciudad. Ya que serían varias horas de manejo.

—Amanda, Daniel, pueden por favor adelantarse, me gustaría ser yo quien lleve a Iris personalmente hasta Gotham—dijo un rubio que recién había llegado al lado de la pelirroja, esta se asustó. No había sentido la llegada de su esposo.

Los mencionados subieron a la camioneta y la pusieron a andar. Iris le sonrió a Barry al momento de sentir como se le era besada la sien.

—Pensé que tendrías trabajo mañana—comentó ella mientras que el hombre abría la cajuela para meter una de las maletas que su mujer tenía al lado.

—Nah, eso es algo sin importancia, además no estaría tranquilo al saber que estarás durante más de tres días en una ciudad tan peligrosa, y más cerca del tarado de Daniel.

Lo miró hacer un pequeño entrecejo y disimuló su carcajada. Al parecer su esposo aún no superaba las vergüenzas que Daniel le había hecho pasar cuando solo eran unos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta para coger la pequeña maleta que había olvidado darle a Barry, pero en aquel acto haciendo que chocase con un hombre que al parecer caminaba con demasiada prisa. Provocando así que las pertenencias de ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Oh no sabe cuanto lo siento, permítame ayudarle—dijo amablemente Iris mientras ayudaba a aquel sujeto a recoger aquello que fue esparcido en el suelo.

Aunque por un instante sintió miedo.

—No tiene que hacerlo, yo también fui culpable al no ver por donde caminaba—se disculpó. Iris lo miró, era rubio como su marido, aunque ya se miraba algo mayor y sus ojos eran de un profundo color oscuro—Creo que la he visto en algún lado.

—Soy Iris West, reportera de Central News—comentó amablemente mientras le daba la última pertenencia al rubio. Intentó ocultar el miedo.

—Con que la reportera West…—susurró de una manera que seguramente solo pudo ser escuchada por el—Me retiro, gracias por la ayuda—dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba, retomando de nuevo la misma prisa con la cual llegó.

Iris se percató de una billetera que estaba en el suelo y la cogió para gritar: — ¡Espere, ha olvidado su billetera! —Pero aquel sujeto ya no estaba—Se ha ido…

Susurró mirando la billetera que fue olvidada, y por curiosidad –aunque también por aquella extraña sensación– la abrió. Pero para su sorpresa no había nada. Ninguna tarjeta de identificación, dinero, número, estaba vacía.

O eso pensaba ella hasta que la encontró. Una perfecta y doblada fotografía perteneciente a la familia Crock. Donde los nombres de cada integrante sobresalían en el reverso de esta. Y también eran partícipes de aquella imagen los amigos de su esposo Barry: Dinah Lance y Oliver Queen.

¿Qué consecuencias traería consigo este inesperado y extraño encuentro?

**Capitulo V**

**Intercolegiales.**

**2012. Gotham Academy. Octubre 18, 10:03.**

— ¡Morse! — Gritó la entrenadora mientras que la pelirroja alzaba la mano—Asiento al lado de Beeche.

—Lo siento Rocket, pero no podremos sentarnos juntas—dijo la morena a su amiga, mientras que la capitana hablaba con las demás animadoras.

—Oh no te preocupes Karen, además no me importa tener que sentarme junto a la mascota de la academia—decía mirando a alguien dentro de una botarga que asimilaba ser un águila, vestía una playera blanca con el logo de la academia y unos pantaloncillos guindos— ¿O a ti te importa acaso Jaime?

El latino se quitó la cabeza de la botarga con el rostro lleno de vergüenza, y más cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Wally, Dick y Garfield cerca.

Estaban detrás de él.

—Creo que no me sabía esta nueva moda, ¿Wally, habías visto algo así antes? —comentó el pelinegro mientras que el pelirrojo le seguía el juego.

—Creo que nuestro querido amigo Jaime esta imponiendo una nueva tendencia—Garfield no podía aguantar las carcajadas—Es muy innovadora, te felicito.

— ¡Cállense! —les gritó enojado y cruzando los brazos, mientras que sentía como la enorme cabeza de botarga se le era nuevamente colocada.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver que la persona que le había vuelto a poner aquella horrenda cabeza era Conner decidió calmase.

Aunque por dentro tuviera ganas de molerlo a golpes. Y no, no porque le cayera mal, si no por que precisamente "gracias" a él, ahora estaba dentro de esa botarga.

—Debo admitirlo, te ves bien—dijo burlón el mariscal mientras que sus amigos se reían. Kaldur negó con la cabeza.

Jaime solo suspiró mientras se repetía en la mente: —Ignóralos, ignóralos, ignóralos.

Artemis, que venía caminando con Zatanna solamente les mandó una mirada reprobatoria a los chicos. Si bien, era algo gracioso ver al latino dentro de ese intento de águila, pero aun así no era motivo de burla.

Ni mucho menos cuando lo hacía solo para complacer a Conner. Porque sí, el pelinegro le había hecho una jugosa propuesta cuatro días atrás. Propuesta que consistía en que Jaime se ofreciera "voluntariamente" para ser la mascota de la academia, ya que el antiguo chico había renunciado de la noche a la mañana (o mejor dicho, renunció por las amenazas que le daba Duncan por el acoso que le hacía a Karen, pero eso nadie lo sabe y además, esa es otra historia). Y al acceder a esto, Conner no se interpondría en los intentos del chico para conquistar a su hermana.

Si bien, estar bajo aquella botarga era agotador, humillante y tonto, pero el hecho de poder cortejar como le plazca a Cassie le hacía pensar que valía la pena.

Pero vaya que odiaba ser el centro de las burlas.

Ahora recordaba el por qué nadie quería ofrecerse para el puesto.

—Hey chicos, ya déjenlo en paz—le regañó Zatanna mirándolos—Son unos inmaduros.

—Me ganaste las palabras Zatanna—dijo la rubia—Además no le veo lo gracioso—caminó hasta donde el latino y palmeó la enorme cabeza—El águila es uno de mis animales favoritos, es muy hábil y asombroso.

El latino esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de su, bueno, usemos el término amiga.

—Gracias Artemis—agradeció mientras que ella le devolvía la sonrisa— ¡Ahora démonos prisa, hay algunos traseros que patear!

—Cassie es parte de esos traseros que hay que patear—le recordó Rocket mientras que un aura de depresión invadía a Jaime—Es un caso perdido…—lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a caminar—Iré a subirme al autobús, nos vemos en el estadio—dijo al ver como Karen subía por órdenes de la entrenadora.

—Espera Rocket—la detuvo Conner— ¿Podemos hablar?

La morena miró al pelinegro confundida, pero luego miró a Kaldur mientras que sus piernas temblaban nerviosas.

¿Y si Kaldur le comentó aquella estúpida conclusión que se había llevado días atrás?, ¿Y si Conner venía a rechazar aquellos sentimientos que ella no sentía por él?, ¡Dios, eso sería terrible, moriría de vergüenza!

Además de que no quería que Megan se distanciase de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Conner? —preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, pero el moreno reconoció aquella casi perfecta actuación.

Jaime entonces caminó (aun deprimido) al autobús.

—Verás…—comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba, Raquel por instinto caminó al lado suyo. Escuchando cada una de las palabras del chico.

Sonrió. Mientras que Conner solo se ruborizaba: —Le daré a Megan tu mensaje—aseguró despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo hacia donde su amiga estaba.

Kaldur se limitó a mirar extrañado la escena.

Megan desde la distancia se despidió con una enorme sonrisa. Por ser la capitana no había tenido tiempo de platicar con sus amigos, pero sabía que ellos asistirían al intercolegial para darle apoyo, pero no solo a ella, sino también a las demás chicas.

— ¡Nos vemos en el estadio chicos! —gritó la pelirroja mientras subía al autobús y este se cerraba. Suspiró. Y se asustó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro— ¡Rocket, no hagas eso!

—Lo siento, pero tengo un mensaje importante para ti—dijo la morena con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una hoja doblada de papel y se la entregaba

La capitana miró con confusión aquel papel, su amiga se acercó a su oído y en susurros dijo: —Es de Conner.

Decir que el rostro de Megan estaba rojo era poco.

Mientras que Raquel solo se limitó a sentarse al lado de la mascota de la academia.

* * *

**Prince Academy, 10:08.**

— ¡Quien ganará hoy!

— ¡Prince Academy!

— ¡Quien regresará llorando a casa!

— ¡Gotham Academy!

La capitana del equipo Kori Anders sonrió con determinación. Este era el equipo que quería, esta era la actitud que esperaba, y este era el día en que dejarían acabadas a las animadoras de su academia rival.

Era el día en que vencería a la capitana contraria Megan Morse. Su antigua compañera en la escuela secundaria y mayor rival.

Fue hace tres años. Ambas tenían catorce años y estaban juntas en el equipo de porristas, pero en una práctica Megan hizo mal un movimiento, provocando así una caída en Kori. La cual le provocó una grave lesión en el tobillo y a ser expulsada del equipo. En aquel entonces Kori era la capitana del equipo, pero gracias a aquel incidente ese puesto fue cedido a la pelirroja.

Si bien, la animadora de Prince Academy era una chica amable y de muy buenos sentimientos, cuando se metían con algo que ella amaba (en este caso la animación) podía convertirse en alguien completamente diferente.

Aunque claro, esta era una rivalidad sana. Kori conocía muy bien sus límites y por nada del mundo quería que Megan saliese lastimada.

—Rachel al menos actúa como si esto te importara un poco—se quejaba la pequeña rubia a su amiga que leía un libro. Ignorando así todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor.

—Oh si—dijo aburrida—Vamos academia, ganaremos, yupi—y nunca cambió con el tono de absoluta aburrición e indiferencia.

Cassie solamente suspiró, pero no era para menos, Rachel nunca había sido gran fan de algo que tuviese que ver con el ámbito deportivo, pero al ser amiga suya por obvias razones se era arrastrada a ellas. Aunque claro, nunca ponía ni la más mínima atención, un claro ejemplo, ahora.

—Hey Cassie, ¿Lista para traer un trofeo a la academia? —preguntó una chica rubia y extrema delgadez. Su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules se encuentran un poco delineados. Por ver el uniforme nos podemos dar cuenta de que es del equipo de animación.

La menor de los Kent estaba apunto de responder, pero su amiga gótica (Porque sí, al parecer era gótica) se le adelantó.

—Te ves muy confiada Tara, pero yo que tú pensaría en la posibilidad de perder—miró los ojos azules de la mencionada—Ya que teniéndote a ti dentro es automáticamente una derrota inmediata.

—En todos los casos si llegásemos a perder no sería por mí, sino porque tú presencia solo significa mala suerte estúpido cuervo—escupió con veneno absoluto.

— ¡Miren es Superman! —gritó Cassie señalando el cielo en un intento de interrumpir aquellas miradas de muerte que se echaban ambas chicas.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que todo el mundo la mirada con burla y confusión.

Pero eso no quitaba que uno que otro chico volteara a ver el cielo en busca del héroe ficticio de capa roja.

—Al menos un cuervo tiene mejor cuerpo que una aburrida tabla de planchar—la gótica dio el último comentario mientras se levantaba.

Ambas se miraron de arriba abajo, fruncieron el ceño y afilaron la mirada.

Tara apretó sus pompones y Rachel su libro de texto.

Dieron media vuelta y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Mientras que Cassie suspiraba cansada, ya que siempre era ella la que presenciaba los encuentros no tan gratos de aquellas dos.

—Buena suerte el día de hoy—dijo una voz detrás suyo—Aunque sé que no la necesitaras, eres una excelente animadora.

—Eres un hablador—contestó mientras tomaba unas flores que el pelinegro le ofrecía—No tenías que molestarte Tim.

El sonrío.

—Tú nunca serías una molestia para mi Cassie.

La pequeña Kent le devolvió la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo debido al comentario.

Y ahora Jaime debía de tener cuidado. Ya que si pensaba que un hermano mayor celoso era mucho problema, el hecho de que su conquista tuviese otro pretendiente era muchísimo peor.

Y más si este se trataba del mejor amigo de infancia de Cassie.

En pocas palabras, de Timothy Drake.

* * *

**Gotham Academy, 10:28.**

Desde hacía casi media hora que las animadoras ya se habían ido, seguramente en estos momentos estaban haciendo calentamientos o estaban hablando con la entrenadora.

Los alumnos que tenían su permiso firmado para asistir al intercolegial ya se estaban retirando en el transporte escolar, aunque uno que otro se iba en su auto propio, o inclusive en motocicleta.

Un claro ejemplo eran Conner, Kaldur, Roy y Samanta Domínguez. Quienes se habían ido en aquel último vehículo mencionado, aunque claro, la mexicana como acompañante del pelirrojo. Haciendo así que quedasen restantes Dick, Wally, Zatanna, Barbara y Artemis.

—Y en estos momentos es cuando mas extraño mi moto—comentó la pelinegra mientras sacudía un poco su bolso.

—Según tengo entendido tu cuentas con vehículo, ¿O me equivoco Barbara? —preguntó Artemis a la oji azul.

—Tengo un auto, pero papá le ha pedido al director Wayne que sea el quien me lleve al intercolegial—dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello y de reojo miraba como Dick no dejaba de mandar mensajes con su celular.

—Creo que Bruce me comentó algo—menciono el joven Grayson—Nos iremos en menos de cinco Barbara.

Zatanna se abrazó a si misma, como tratando de reprimir algún dolor, pero aun así sonrío, ya que su amiga se miraba mucho más animada que antes, al parecer el hecho de que Richard le prestara ahora más atención estaba dando buenos resultados, además, ella estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ambas tenían por el chico, pero si Barbara tenía aunque fuese una mínima oportunidad para estar con el pelinegro… ella no se interpondría.

Zatanna sería incluso la primera persona en felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Ya que si Dick no era para ella, al menos se conformaba con verlo feliz con alguien que, seguramente, lo querrá con todas sus fuerzas, y de una manera que ni él podría imaginar.

—Entonces esos nos deja a tres desamparados—dijo Wally suspirando—El transporte ya se ha ido, y Dick no tardará en irse también—miró a la rubia— ¿Tu que opinas?

Mas sin embargo ella le lanzó una mirada atemorizando que lo hizo tragar saliva. En seguida cruzó los brazos y lo ignoró por completo.

Sí, ella aún seguía enfadada con él.

— ¡Oh vamos, ya han pasado cinco días Artemis!

Cinco días desde que él, Dick y Conner habían visto su ropa interior.

¡Por un demonio, no hubo ni un solo día en que no se incomodara por la presencia del Kent!

¡Como diablos Wally quería que lo olvidara tan pronto!

—Ya aprendí la lección sí, lo siento, no quería... —pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡Eso es todo lo que sabes decir Wally! —elevó el tono de voz—No a habido ni un solo día en que no salga esa palabra de tu boca, ¡No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea lo siento!

La tenista al igual que la gimnasta miraba la escena de un lado a otro. No solo Artemis se miraba molesta, ellas podían notar como el rostro del pelirrojo se iba tornando cada vez más rojo. Y no, esta vez no era bochorno, pena o vergüenza, esta era molestia pura.

Por su parte Dick ya estaba algo cansado de esto. Esta conversación, o mejor dicho, discusión ya se la sabía desde el inicio al fin. Ya que eran las mismas palabras utilizadas desde hacía cinco días atrás.

— ¡Maldita sea Artemis, si te he dicho que lo siento no es porque es la única palabra que sé, sino porque siempre termino haciendo las cosas mal contigo!

Sí, ahora Wally admitía el error, y lo siguiente ahora era el comentario sarcástico de Artemis.

— ¿Wally West haciendo algo mal?, ¡Como puede ser eso posible viniendo del corredor estrella!

—Chicos ya es suficiente—murmuró cansado Dick mirándolos, estos solo voltearon a verlo—Si, Wally hizo mal al ver tus amm bragas, pero Artemis el ya aprendió su lección—suspiró— Te creí más madura que esto.

Sin querer esas palabras le habían herido, y eso lo notaron todos los presentes. Ya que no solo su mirada se suavizó, sino que su boca se entre abrió un poco y su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso.

Barbara se acercó un poco a ella, pero la mano de Zatanna la detuvo. Conforme el paso de los días había conocido a la rubia, y sabía que en estos momentos seguramente no sería muy amable que digamos con las personas.

Sin embargo Wally si lo hizo. Se acercó a Artemis hasta llegar al punto de rozar con las yemas de sus dedos su brazo.

Quizás de lejos no se notaba, pero si alguien se acercaba podía notar en la rubia un deje de melancolía y hasta incluso un poco de miedo. Pero era algo que solo alguien muy observador podía notar, y en nuestro caso, ninguno de los chicos que se encontraba presente lo era.

—Hey Artemis—le llamó Wally sacándola un poco de aquel pequeño transe. Miró a sus amigos y luego sonrió un poco.

Olvidándose un poco de aquel bochornoso incidente, pero aun así teniendo en su cabeza las palabras dichas por Dick, y que lamentablemente, también había escuchado de otra persona.

—Que estamos esperando, hay que darnos prisa, Megan y las demás nos esperan—dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

Y fue entonces cuando Oliver entró a escena, y para desgracia de Artemis, el rubio se pasaba de observador.

—Pero si son los exiliados que no consiguieron transporte—comentó con burla mientras se carcajeaba—Veamos, ¿Quién se irá conmigo al estadio?

—Supongo que nosotros—respondió Zatanna refiriéndose a ella, Wally y Artemis—Dick y Barbara se irán juntos con el señor Wayne.

—Hablando del buen Bruce, desde hace unos minutos lo vi subiendo al auto—miró al pelinegro y a la pelirroja—Al parecer se olvidó de que tenía que llevarlos.

— ¡Ese viejo! —exclamó el joven Grayson jalándose los cabellos y tomando por la adrenalina la mano de la señorita Gordon— ¡Nos vemos en el estadio!

Los vieron correr, aunque claro, el pelinegro de corta estatura no se iría sin dejar un poco de su marca personal. Si, el pequeño troll entraría en acción.

— ¡Hey Oliver! —el rubio prestó atención al ver como a lo lejos el chico detenía su andar— ¡Cuidado con Wally, es un pervertido y le encanta mirar las bragas de las chicas, en especial las de Artemis!

El entrenador de arquería observó alejarse al chico, luego se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con un apunto de desfallecer pelirrojo.

—Maldito Dick…—murmuraba el pobre West sin dejar de sentir esa mirada por parte del rubio. Y en Oliver esa mirada daba miedo. Incluso parecía una versión masculina de la entrenadora Lance.

Zatanna al ver como estaba su amigo rápidamente lo cogió del cuello de su camisa y jaló de él: —Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo, además quien alcanzar un buen lugar.

Wally ni siquiera protestó, solamente se dejó guiar por la chica.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día—susurró Oliver mientras miraba a la rubia.

Ella ni se había inmutado por el comentario de Dick, a decir verdad, su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, así que vamos, suéltalo.

Suspiró, pero a fin de cuentas era cierto. Oliver era el hombre a quien más confianza le tenía, por no decir el único.

—Recordé algunas cosas—dijo casi en un susurro—Dick me dijo algo que hace mucho no escuchaba.

El viento sopló, provocando así ligeros movimientos en la coleta que Artemis se había hecho con anterioridad. Oliver al instante notó como sus ojos so opacaron.

—Dick me dijo: _Te creí más madura que esto _—comenzó a caminar junto al hombre de edad madura—Tal y como él me decía cuando peleaba con Jade y Cameron.

Ambos rubios se miraron por escasos segundos. Compartiendo en esa mirada que aun, a pesar de los años, el olvido aun no llegaba por completo. Ellos por más que lo quisiesen aún no podían olvidar a aquel hombre que tanto daño les había provocado, y que la chica ignoraba, ahora también le hacía a otros.

Sin pensarlo pasó su enorme brazo por los hombros de su aprendiz, pero también digamos, "sobrina". Tal y como él la había adoptado cuando era una niña.

—Verás que pronto lo lograremos, y también, antes de que te des cuenta, tu madre saldrá de ese hospital y volverá a estar a tu lado… a nuestro lado.

Artemis sonrío y no se quejó por el confortamiento de aquel adulto.

Mas sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta de que Zatanna y Wally habían volteado un poco para atrás, observando así la escena entre ambos rubios.

Los adolescentes suelen malinterpretarlo todo.

Y más era el caso cuando se trataba del acercamiento de una alumna y un profesor.

O en este caso de Artemis Crock y Oliver Queen.

* * *

**Star City, 10:27**

—Aquí tiene su café, ¿Desea algo más? —preguntó una camarera a un hombre, pero no era un hombre cualquiera, era aquel hombre que Iris se había encontrado en Central City.

—Un periódico estaría bien—contestó con una sonrisa engañosa, por lo cual la mujer de cabellos negros sonrió, y gustosa le entrego aquello que había pedido.

—Espero volver a verlo por aquí—comentó guiñando el ojos. Si, al parecer era de esas mujeres solas y que buscaban cualquier opción para no ser unas quedadas.

Más sin embargo el rubio ya no le prestó atención. El ahora disfrutaba del café y leía tranquilamente. Ignorando claro, que ahora era uno de los hombres más buscados del país. Pero gracias a su astucia nunca lograban dar con él.

Toma un pequeño sorbo de la bebida caliente y la deja sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos leen las letras que están plasmadas en aquel papel. Sonríe, ya que en primera plana se encontraba el robo ocurrido en el banco de un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unas horas de la ciudad de las estrellas.

Quizás no era un lugar muy frecuentado, pero el simple hecho de que Sportsmaster fue visto en pleno acto ya era noticia.

Y más por el hecho de que nunca podían herirlo ni detenerlo. Era alguien muy hábil y ágil, por no decir ingenioso e inteligente.

—Será mejor largarme de aquí—se recordó mientras doblaba el periódico, pero inmediatamente un encabezado captó toda su atención:

_Intercolegial se celebrará en Gotham City. Bruce Wayne y Diana Prince se volverán a enfrentar como años atrás. Al igual que las famosas y bellas entrenadoras Shayera Hol y Dinah Lance._

_Hoy 18 de octubre…_

Golpeó la pequeña mesa y la gente lo miró. Los ignoró y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Dinah estaba en Gotham y él no lo sabía, ¿Desde cuando, años, meses?, y eso significaba que también lo estaba Oliver.

Lo cual lo lleva a la conclusión más obvia.

Artemis y Paula seguramente estaban con ellos.

—Mierda…

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, hasta llegar a correr con tal de encontrar aquella que alguna vez fue su casa.

Sus vecinos lo miraban con confusión, preguntándose realmente si ese hombre era Lawrence Crock. Mas sin embargo no se acercaron, y decidieron seguir con sus actividades para satisfacción del rubio.

No estaba para responder preguntas molestas y estúpidas.

— ¿Está buscando a los Crock? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás suyo. El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se bajaba más la gorra—Lamento informarle que nos los encontrará.

—Puedo saber porque—dijo sin mirarlo.

—Se mudaron hace poco tiempo, según tengo entendido trasladaron a Paula a otro hospital—suspiró—La menor se fue con un viejo amigo de la familia y el padre—hizo una mueca—él no ha aparecido desde hace unos años.

— ¿Sabe en donde están ahora?

El moreno lo miró con desconfianza, pero quizás aquel hombre era familiar de los Crock y quería noticias sobre aquella familia que tiempo atrás se había desintegrado.

—En Gotham City.

El rubio gruñó.

Sus sospechas fueron comprobadas.

Dinah y Oliver tenían a Artemis, pero no solo eso. También se estaban encargando de aquella mujer que alguna vez fue los más importante para el.

Pero no solo eso…

Lawrence también tenía la ligera sospecha de que Bruce Wayne, su ex compañero de preparatoria, estaba metido en esto.

Uno más agregado a su lista.

Alguien más que pagaría por meterse en donde no debía.

* * *

**Estadio Gotham, 11:00.**

No era de sorprenderse que el estadio estuviera absolutamente infestado de gente. Tanto de familia de las participantes como de los fans de estas. Tampoco era de esperarse que muchas cámaras estuvieran entrevistando a los fundadores de cada respectiva academia, aunque también, a las entrenadoras de las chicas.

Banderines y playeras color negro y blanco predominaban. Cada uno apoyando a una academia.

Gotham y Prince Academy. Ambas instituciones con un historial, si bien, no tan largo, pero era muy intenso y lleno de rivalidad. No importaba la competencia, ya que los finalistas siempre eran aquellos dos mencionados.

Bruce terminó la última entrevista (o mejor dicho se escapó de las cámaras) y buscó con la mirada a la directora de cabellos oscuros, pero lo único que encontró fue a aquel hombre que se hizo llamar su mejor amigo durante la adolescencia.

Clark caminaba a paso tranquilo por detrás de todo aquel ajetreo de gente. Sus manos descansan en los bolsillos de su pantalón para vestir, mientras que un cigarrillo estaba reposando en sus labios

Ignoraba que el playboy de Wayne lo miraba. Y no, no lo miraba con ojos _de ¡Mi querido amigo de toda el alma!_, sino que lo miraba como si de su enemigo se tratase. Como si quisiera lanzarle un puñetazo. Como si su sola presencia se llevara la poca felicidad que ahora tenía.

Pero su mirada se intensificó más cuando divisó a Diana caminar hacia aquel roba felicidad (como él lo llamaba). Y más por la sonrisa que la mujer le dedicaba.

Ya que según Bruce, Diana nunca dejó, ni dejará de amar a su ex marido Clark Kent.

— ¡Bruce! —gritó Dick por enésima vez, el pelinegro lo miró con mala cara.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya he terminado de acomodar a los estudiantes en las gradas asignadas a la academia—explicó mirándolo—Oliver llamó, no tardan en llegar al igual que los reporteros de Central News.

—Gracias por ocuparte de eso—sonrió, el chico le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante—Ahora ve con tus amigos, creo que Oliver no tarda en llegar con Wally y Zatanna.

—Y también Artemis—completó sin querer.

—Sí, la hija de Lawrence…—susurró de una manera poco audible—Bueno que esperas ve, yo estaré ocupado…

—Mirando a la directora Prince—cruzó los brazos—Seré solo un chico pero entiendo muchas cosas—dio media vuelta—Nos vemos.

El fundador sonrió. Dick se parecía mucho a él en su adolescencia.

_Solo esperaba que el chico escogiera bien lo que quería y no jugara con fuego._

— ¡Hey Artemis! —gritó Dick mirando a la rubia que recién había llegado. Ella le devolvió el escandaloso saludo.

_Ya que una vez que la llama estaba encendida era muy difícil de apagar._

—Dude, yo también estoy aquí—se quejó el pelirrojo.

_Y las cenizas que queden se perderán por siempre en el aire._

— ¿En dónde esta Megan? —Preguntó Artemis buscando a su amiga con la mirada—La miras acaso Zatanna.

—Veo a Rocket y a Karen, pero no veo a Megan—Barbara que estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza—Que raro…

—Y tampoco esta Conner—dijo la voz de Kaldur detrás suyo, por lo cual la pelinegra se asustó.

— ¡Seguramente están juntos! —gritó emocionada una latina que había llegado a donde ellos—Mis lindos y tímidos atolondrados—murmuraba en su propio espacio encantador, sintiéndose como en un fondo rosa con flores alrededor.

Los demás la miraron incrédulos.

Roy le tapó la boca con la mano porque no dejaba de decir incoherencias.

Artemis miraba todo algo incómoda.

De todas las personas que estaban ahí ella era, y es por cierto, la única que aun era ignorante a quien era la chica de apellido Domínguez.

—Hey Artemis—la llamó Wally que la había visto muy seria—Ven, vamos a buscar a Megan.

—Pero ella—refiriéndose a Samanta—Dijo que probablemente esta con Conner, no quiero interrumpir algo.

—Te aseguro lo que quieras que Conner no está con Megan—la rubio arqueó la ceja pero comenzó a caminar al lado suyo—Seguramente fue a ver a Cassie.

Barbara los miró alejarse y sonrió, mas sin embargo esa sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que Dick los estaba siguiendo con la mirada, y al parecer, con toda la intención de seguirlos.

Lo notó en sus ojos.

Y por eso caminó hasta donde el pelinegro y con todo el atrevimiento lo cogió del brazo.

—Hey, vamos a nuestros asientos, ¿Sí?

Richard parpadeó un poco mientras sentía como la pelirroja le apretaba con fuerza su brazo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así caminó junto a su amiga a las gradas.

—Supongo que luego iré a buscar a Megan—habló Zatanna mientras su cabello, gracias al contraste de la luz, mostraba una sombra sobre sus ojos—Kaldur, por favor acompáñame a las gradas.

— ¡Espera Zatanna, yo también quiero ir! —dijo escandalosamente la mexicana. Sí, la chica era algo mmm ¿gritona, extrovertida?, bueno, luego veremos eso.

Roy y Kaldur observaron como sus amigas caminaban hacia donde se habían ido Richard y Barbara. Ambos suspiraron, mas sin embargo no podían hacer nada.

Eso era solo algo que Barbara, Zatanna y Dick resolverían. Aunque ambos los sabían. Una de ellas saldría realmente lastimada.

— ¿Deberíamos decirle a Dick? —preguntó el pelirrojo al moreno mientras caminaban.

—Creo que el inconscientemente lo sabe, pero esta en la negación—miró a su pequeño amigo de cabellos negros que observaba a Wally y a Artemis—Ya que él no sabe ni lo que quiere.

—Joder, esto si que es un problema—resopló el arquero mientras se daba cuenta de la mirada de Samanta sobre él. Le sonrió. La chica al verse descubierta se sonrojó y apartó la mirada— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Dick al parecer no es el único con problemas…—murmuró masajeándose la sien. Siendo que él también era uno de esos chicos con problemas en el ámbito amoroso.

Solo que él ni por enterado estaba.

* * *

— ¿Y tu sabes porqué se divorciaron? —preguntó Artemis al pelirrojo que estaba pidiendo unos nachos—Digo, si no es mucha indiscreción.

—A decir verdad no lo sé, Conner nunca nos lo ha comentado—respondió mientras recibía el pedido de comida chatarra—Creo que la única que lo sabe es Megan.

—Hay mucha confianza en ellos, ¿No crees?

—Es porque son amigos desde la secundaria, además ella es muy buena amiga de su hermana—explicó con una sonrisa.

—Si pero, no piensas que puede ser porque entre ellos dos hay, como decirlo, "algo" —el pelirrojo se echó a reír.

— ¿Megan y Conner?, oh no, creo que necesitas lentes Artemis, ellos dos para nada, son solo amigos. Sí, solo amigos—parecía que estaba diciéndoselo mas a sí mismo que a la rubia.

—Hablas como si se tratase del fin del mundo—dijo calmada—Yo creo que harían una linda pareja.

—No, no la hacen—repitió terco mientras devoraba sus nachos—Ellos son solo amigos, todos somos solamente amigos, y los amigos no salen con ellos mismos.

Y era cierto, entre amigos no puedes tener una relación amorosa, es la ley numero uno de los amigos:

"_Nunca caer en el amor con uno de ellos, ya que las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas"._

Y eso Wally lo había vivido en carne propia con una chica que había sido una gran amiga, pero que por azares del destino no funcionó como creyó. Se distanciaron, las palabras lindas se volvieron insultos. Las cosas que los enamoraron con el tiempo se volvieron odiosas. La rutina era la misma, no salían de un hola y adiós. Ni novios ni amigos parecían.

Y gracias a eso la perdió. Una chica con la cual siempre podía ser él sin miedo a que se burlara. Una chica que bien, ahora podría ser incluso su mejor amiga o hermana adoptiva. Pero como siempre, los sentimientos siempre nos traicionan.

Nos dejamos llevar sin medir las consecuencias.

Nos dejamos llevar y jugamos sin medir los riesgos.

Artemis notó la seriedad y tristeza que reinaba el rostro de Wally, sabía que algo estaba pasando por su mente, algo que seguramente era serio, pero que no le contaría aunque se lo pidiese. Aunque claro, ella se negaba a aceptar que le importaba saber que era lo que le preocupaba.

—Oye Wally—le hablaba pero el chico no reaccionaba—Wally te estoy hablando—pero él seguía sin escucharla— ¡Oh mira, nachos gratis!

— ¡Donde! —Reaccionó gritando mientras que la rubia se reía un poco— ¡Oye no es justo, me mentiste!

—Tenía que hacerlo, parecía que estabas en _Wallandia_—se burló adjuntando el nombre del chico en un mundo imaginario.

Wally protestó y gritó, ella solo se reía de él, pero aun así sonrío.

Ya que Artemis, aunque no lo supiese, lo había liberado de aquellos pensamientos tortuosos. Aquellos pensamientos que hace tiempo no tenía, pero que sin querer, habían salido nuevamente a la luz.

Sin querer ambos se habían acercado más de lo debido. Sin querer ambos estaban mostrando rostros que lo mostraban a los demás. Artemis estaba riendo, cosa que ella siempre se guarda para sí misma, y Wally estaba dejando salir un poco de su lado maduro, aunque ocultando también el depresivo.

Sí, ambos se habían acercado más de la cuenta.

Sin querer habían roto aquella barrera que los separaba. Ya no había sexi bruja, corredor estrella, lindas bragas o señor perfección, ahora solamente eran Artemis y Wally.

Y ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Quizás lo disfrutaban más de lo que deberían.

—Hey Wally—saludó un hombre de cabellos rubios mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del chico. Al parecer era un saludo de hombres.

— ¡¿Tío Barry?! —Se exaltó al verlo ahí— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

—Vino a acompañarme—contestó una mujer pelirroja y ojos verdes—Ya sabes como él, no confía en que se cuidarme sola.

Artemis los miró. Al parecer eran familiares de Wally, y bueno, no era por nada, pero el chico tenía un gran parecido a la mujer.

—Estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos—confesó con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Iris—Los he echado de menos.

—Y nosotros a ti Wally—dijo Barry mientras se percataba de la presencia de la adolescente—Oh pero mira nada más, ¿Es una de tus amigas Wally?

Los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en los grises de ella.

Sonrío.

Sí, ella era su amiga.

—Si, lo es—respondió—Artemis, ellos son mis tíos Barry Allen e Iris…

—Iris West, de Central News—completó sonriendo—Me gustan mucho sus secciones, es una gran reportera señora West.

—Solo dime Iris, odio las formalidades…

—Artemis, Artemis Crock.

Y como si algo se hubiese encendido en la mente de la pelirroja, rápidamente sacó la cartera de aquel hombre rubio y la abrió.

Miró la fotografía y se percató de una niña rubia. Una niña que tenía mucho parentesco con la adolescente.

—Entonces supongo que esto te pertenece—dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía. Artemis palideció—Anoche me topé con un hombre y por la prisa olvidó su billetera, afortunadamente no contaba con nada, salvo a esta fotografía. Supongo que era tu padre, ¿Verdad?

Mas sin embargo ella no respondió, solamente se dedicó a ver de nuevo la fotografía que se le fue tomada a los escasos nueve años de edad.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver al señor Wayne—mintió mientras educadamente se alejaba de donde estaban.

_El mundo algunas veces era demasiado pequeño._

Wally la miró, luego se volteó a donde sus tíos.

—Hablamos luego, debo ir a hacer algo.

Ambos mayores asintieron, mientras que la pelirroja se iba a reunir con sus compañeros que ya había comenzado a filmar.

— ¡Hey, hey Artemis espera! —la chica se detuvo al escuchar al chico.

— ¿Qué quieres Wally?

— ¿Qué vas a ir a decirle al playboy?

Ella no contestó, solamente apretó más la fotografía sin que Wally se diera cuenta.

—Ya veo… mentiste—suavizó la mirada—No te preguntaré el por que, si mentiste fue por una buena razón supongo.

Artemis lo miró y sonrío un poco.

Wally cuando quería era un gran amigo.

—Vamos a las gradas, creo que no falta mucho para que el espectáculo comience.

* * *

Megan terminó de hacerse la coleta… por onceava vez.

Estaba nerviosa, no, esa palabra se quedaba corta, ¡Ella quería morirse! Sus piernas no paraban de temblar y sus manos sudaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

Pero debía de mantener la sonrisa, debía hacerles ver a las demás animadoras que todo estaba bien y que ganarían.

Karen y Raquel estaban dando las indicaciones, ya que habían visto que la pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, nervios que seguramente contagiarían a las demás, y eso era lo que menos querían.

Metió la mano en aquel pequeño bolsillo de su falda y sacó aquel papel que Rocket le había entregado.

Su corazón latía deprisa, sus labios se curvaron hasta lograr una sonrisa mientras leía de nuevo aquellas pocas, pero alentadoras palabras que su amigo le dedicaba.

"_No tengas miedo ni estés nerviosa. Lo harás muy bien como todo lo que siempre haces. Recuérdalo siempre, tus victorias están en las grandes y radiantes sonrisas"_

Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero era una buena señal. Ya que le encantaba esa sensación de loca e inexperta enamorada.

Le encantaba sentir esos nervios cada vez que Conner se le acercaba.

Le encantaba no saber que decir o hacer cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Le encantaba esa sensación de inseguridad.

_—Primera llamada a las animadoras, primera llamada._

Respiró hondo y se dirigió a donde su equipo, que decir equipo, su familia. Las animadoras le sonrieron con aquel brillo de seguridad y entusiasmo.

Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de ello.

—Todas al centro—dijo, a lo que ellas se acercaron—Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su gran progreso en estos últimos días, y que a pesar de lo que suceda hoy, ganemos o perdamos, siempre estaré orgullosa de ustedes.

Rocket sonrío y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Y nosotras siempre estaremos orgullosas de ti—susurró mientras las demás se unían al abrazo.

_—Segunda llamada a las animadoras, segunda llamada._

Conner, que venía de ver a su hermana se detuvo un poco para observar a Megan, y ella al sentirse observaba desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Ambos sonrieron.

Contaban uno con el otro.

—Buena suerte el día de hoy, Megan—dijo un hombre detrás de la chica, esta volteó y de inmediato lo abrazó.

— ¡Tío John viniste!

—No podía perderme uno de los días más importantes de mi sobrina favorita.

Tendría máximo 36 años. Alto y de piel apiñonada, sus ojos son de un color castaño al igual que su cabello. Y si uno prestaba atención tenía gran parentesco con la chica.

Era John Jones. El tío de Megan y uno de los científicos más importantes que el país podría tener.

—Por lo que veo mama y papá no vendrán, ¿Verdad? —el suspiró—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a sus constantes viajes de negocios, por cierto tío, ¿En dónde esta Rebecca?

—Su vuelo se atrasó un poco, no tarda en llegar—contestó ante la pregunta de la ausencia de su novia—Iré a ver a Diana y a Bruce, tengo mucho sin saber de ellos.

Ella sonrío y se despidió de él.

Mientras tanto, la mascota de Gotham Academy había llegado hasta donde la hija de la directora Diana Prince.

Cassie miró la enorme botarga en forma águila que estaba frente suyo.

Las animadoras de su equipo miraron curiosas la escena, una que otra sonrío, otras se asustaron como si de un monstruo se tratase.

—Eres…—susurró, el latino debajo de la botarga tragó saliva— ¡La cosa mas adorable que he visto en mi vida! —Gritó abrazándolo— ¡Hermosa botarga y hermoso animal!

Jaime se sentía en el cielo, Cassie… ¡Cassie Kent lo estaba abrazando, oh benditos sean sus ancestros!

—Oh bueno, yo solo quería desearte su…suerte, ¡Si eso, quiero desearte suerte! —La rubia al identificar la voz se separó de él, y con cuidado, le quitó la enorme cabeza—Hola…

—Hola Jaime—saludó con una sonrisa—Así que… la mascota.

—Lo sé, es patético—dijo con un tono sombrío.

—Para nada, me parece algo genial y divertido—interrumpió alegre.

_—Tercera y última llamada, tercera y última llamada._

—Supongo que tengo que irme.

—Espera Cassie yo…—decía nervioso mientras sacaba una pequeña margarita—Perdón si no es algo grande, pero estoy escaso de dinero, además no se cuales son tus flores favoritas así que…

— ¿Es para mí?—preguntó, el asintió entregándosela— Las margaritas siempre han sido de mis favoritas—la miró y clavó aquella flor en su cabello, dándole así un toque mas inocente a su rostro—Será mi amuleto de la suerte.

Su corazón palpito como loco. Cassie se despidió y fue con su equipo a presentarse.

— ¡Jaime por aquí! —Gritó Garfield que estaba sentado al lado de una chica gótica— ¿No te molesta que mi amigo se siente con nosotros, verdad?

—Haz lo que quieras, con tal de que no interrumpa mi lectura esta bien—lo miró—O al menos que no sea tan tonto como tú.

—Eres muy cruel Rachel—se quejó mientras ella lo ignoraba y cogía unos nachos que estaban al lado suyo y se los entregaba— ¿Y esto?

—La única manera para que te calles es que comas, así que come.

El chico sonrío y aceptó gustoso la comida que Rachel le había entregado. Aunque algo nervioso por que Tara Markov no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche.

—Mira Garfield, ya va a comenzar—dijo su amiga de la academia rival al ver que los equipos ya estaban saliendo.

Kori y Megan, junto a sus respectivos equipos fueron presentados.

Ambas capitanas se miraron y sonrieron. Extendieron sus manos y se dieron un amigable apretón.

—Suerte el día de hoy Kori.

—Lo mismo digo Megan, espero y gane la mejor.

—Creo que será algo difícil.

Ambas rieron.

Ambas mostraron determinación.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Megan tu puedes hacerlo! —gritaron sus amigos desde las gradas. La chica les sonrío.

Bruce estaba sentada observando como las animadoras de su academia habían dado comienzo a la competencia.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, __drifting through the wind__wanting to start again?_

La canción que habían seleccionado era _Firework_ de la artista _Katy Perri._

Karen y Rocket habían comenzado con una gran sonrisa, y detrás suyo Megan avanzaba dando vueltas y maromas.

La capitana definitivamente quería ganar. Quería tener ese trofeo entre sus manos, pero aun así sabía que sería muy difícil. Ya que la competencia era demasiado buena.

Dinah estaba parada observándolas, y al lado suyo llegó el entrenador de arquería Oliver Queen.

—Buen trabajo Dinah, ellas son asombrosas.

La rubia se giró a verlo y sonrío.

—Lo sé, no por nada las escogí para ser parte de este equipo—cogió la mano de su novio—Muchas gracias por estar aquí Oliver.

—No me perdería algo que significa tanto para ti amor.

Lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a la entrenadora de Prince y sus animadoras. Era una sorpresa ver a Dinah en una faceta amorosa y tranquila.

—No me refiero a eso—lo abrazó mas fuerte—Muchas gracias por estar conmigo siempre Oliver, gracias aunque sé que no he sido la mejor novia del mundo.

—Bromeas verdad, dime, ¿Quién además de mí puede tener a la novia más sexi y comprensiva del mundo?

Dos animadoras de tez morena salieron volando por los aires, hicieron acrobacias mientras que dos pelinegras jugaban con sus bastones.

_Cause baby you're a firework __Come on, show 'em what you're worth._

Dos pelinegras corrían por todo el estadio gritando, animando a la audiencia y haciendo uno que otro paso de baile, moviendo sus pompones e interpretando también la letra de la canción.

Las personas se divertían y también bailaban.

— ¡Vamos Rachel baila! —mas sin embargo la gótica lo ignoró.

Megan aplaudió, haciendo que varias animadoras dieran maromas de reversa e ir formando una pirámide.

—Prince tiene muy duras las de ganas—comentó Zatanna con una sonrisa mientras observaba como sus amigos, sin ninguna excepción, se movían al compás de la canción.

_Boom, boom, boom __Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

Megan corrió hasta donde Bette y Rocket, fue lanzada por los aires.

En ese momento unas burbujas fueron explotadas, haciendo que mientras la chica volaba unas plumas cayeran sobre ella y sus compañeras.

Él público la miró embellecida, y si a eso le agregabas la sonrisa que la capitana mostraba definitivamente hacía parecer que se trataba de un ángel.

— ¡Mi bello ángel eres perfecta! —gritó Logaan, recibiendo así un golpe por parte de un vaso lleno de gaseosa, la cual por obvias razones se derramó.

El grupo de amigos miró a Conner, el solo se encogió de hombros.

—Se me resbaló.

Rocket y Karen dieron las últimas vueltas en el aire y cayeron con las piernas abiertas y atrapando unos pompones que había soltado al aire.

Megan aterrizó en la cima de la pirámide, y con la mano izquierda tenía cogida la pierna de ese mismo lado, la mantenía en el aire y sin perder el equilibrio.

El público estalló y aplaudió.

—Gracias a Gotham Academy por esta gran rutina, un aplauso por favor a ellas y a su entrenadora Dinah Lance—una cámara captó a la mujer sonriendo y los estudiantes gritaron con euforia—Ahora sin más preámbulos, Prince Academy.

Diana sonrió y miró a sus animadoras salir a escena.

Clark miró a su ex esposa y se sentó al lado suyo.

—Se ha esforzado mucho, ¿No es así? —preguntó sin mirarla, su total atención estaba en su pequeña hija.

—Mas de lo que te imaginas, no quiero ni pensar en como estará si en dado caso llegásemos a perder—suspiró—Oye, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Lois?

_Yellow diamonds in the light__ A__nd we're standing side by side__._

La canción elegida por las animadoras había sido _We Found Love_ de la intérprete de Barbados _Rihanna._

—Se atrasó un poco, pero no tarda en venir—respondió—Aunque estoy seguro de que a Cassie no le agradará verla.

Tara y Cassie salieron volando por los aires, daban vueltas mientras que una pelirroja y una morena hacían girar bastones.

_We found love in a hopeless place__.__We found love in a hopeless place__._

Kori y las demás dieron inicio a una coreografía de baile que era realmente alucinante. Dos castañas y una pelinegra corrieron dando maromas alrededor mientras que una pelirroja y una rubia se paraban con la punta de sus pies derechos y hacían movimientos con unos lazos dorados.

—Tenemos unos hijos muy especiales—bromeó la mujer mientras lo miraba y se percataba del cigarro que adornaba sus labios—Y tu sigues con ese horrendo vicio.

—He intentado dejarlo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es dejar un vicio.

—Lo sé—suspiró.

—Por cierto, hace un momento vi a John—comentó mientras miraba al castaño de lejos. Estaba sentado junto a Bruce—Lo noté un poco nervioso.

—El avión de su novia no ha llegado, y ya es tiempo de que debió haberlo hecho—dijo ella contagiándose también de la preocupación del tío de Megan.

—Dame sus datos, veré que puedo averiguar.

—Oh no, ya mandé a Stewart a hacerlo—decía mientras miraba de nuevo al centro del lugar—Mejor quédate, Cassie merece que le dediques al menos estos minutos de atención

Mientras tanto, Bruce estaba del otro lado mirándolos. John lo notó tenso.

—Deberías hablar con ellos.

—Ya no tiene caso—suspiró bajando la mirada—Ellos ya tuvieron su historia, y aunque no me agrade estoy seguro que Diana la disfrutó, incluso más que la nuestra—miró a la pequeña rubia que estaba haciendo maromas, y luego observó a Conner—No por nada se casaron y concibieron hijos.

—Si hubieras sido más sincero tú hubieras sido el padre de sus hijos.

_We found love in a hopeless place__.__We found love in a hopeless place__._

—Era un inmaduro John, además sabes que nunca quise nada serio ni formal, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con el proyecto _sobrevivencia_?

—Cálculo que estará listo a más tardar en dos meses—respondió—Y por supuesto, tu academia será mi conejillo de indias.

Todos estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

Ya no importaba quien ganaba, todos se estaban divirtiendo.

—Cassie tu irás en la cima—susurró Tara a la pequeña rubia mientras movían los bastones—Eres la más ligera, vamos, tu puedes.

—Yo no creo… nunca he estado en la cima de la pirámide.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, al final Tara la convenció, y corriendo se dirigió a donde Kori y una castaña que la elevaron muy alto. Demasiado diría ella.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

—Directora Prince—le llamó el moreno a la mujer—Tengo noticas, y no son muy buenas que digamos.

— ¿Supiste porque se atrasó el avión de Rebecca?

Clark ya lo veía venir.

—El avión se accidentó, y al parecer no hay muchos sobrevivientes.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Cassie dio una vuelta en el aire, y sin que ella lo quisiera desvió la vista hacia la entrada del estadio.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo. En la entrada del lugar estaba parada aquella mujer por la cual su padre ya no amaba a su madre. Esa mujer que ahora era parte de su familia sin que ella lo quisiera.

La mujer que ella más odiaba en este mundo.

—Lois…

— ¡Cassie cuidado!

El grito de Conner los desconcertó a todos, pero más que nada también el hecho de que Cassie no había aterrizado en la pirámide.

Sino que estaba cayendo, y al parecer nadie alcanzaría a atraparla.

Diana y Clark se levantaron aterrorizados al ver que su pequeña ahora estaba tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Cassie! —gritó también Jaime mientras que llegaba hasta donde la rubia al igual que sus amigos.

—No la toquen, puede ser peligroso—dijo Artemis al ver las intenciones del pelinegro de acercarse al igual que sus padres— ¡Llamen rápido una ambulancia!

Bruce al igual que Shayera se comunicó con su amigo y médico Smith. La ambulancia no tardaría en llegar.

Los flashes invadieron el lugar.

—Por favor sean tan amables de retirarse y dejar de fotografiar, esto es algo delicado—decía Dick mientras que Kori y Rachel se arrodillaban junto a su amiga.

—Tiene un pulso normal—trató de tranquilizarlas Artemis—No se preocupen, verán que todo estará bien.

El intercolegial por obvias razones había terminado. Pero para la desgracia de todos había tenido un final desafortunado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Tantantantaaaaaaaaaan ._. Lo sé, ahora todas(os) estan con caras de WTF, pero no quería poner a alguien como ganador/perdedor, además gracias a estos es que habrán otro tipos de acercamiento, descubrimientos y muchas cosas más_

_¡Por favor no me maten!_

**_Curiosidades:_**

_Mmm, creo que ninguna xD Solo que en este capitulo ,como ya habrán visto, he incluído a Shayera de la liga de la justicia (chica halcón) su pareja linterna verde Jhon Stewart, al detective marciano J'onn J'nnz. Y claro, apareció Terra de TT y Tim Drake. Nuevos personajes, nuevos problemas y hasta quizás nuevos romances?_

___Bueno, este es el fin de mis no curiosidades xD_

**Próximo capítulo: El sonido de la lluvia.**_  
_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


	6. El sonido de la lluvia

**A **_ya casi un mes de actualizar el último capitulo ChesseSmile vuelve a reportarse! y esta vez con un capitulo igual de extenso que el anterior, pero no por eso aburrido (o eso creo ._.) Quiero decir antes que nada que este capítulo lo hice gracias a un sueño que tuve, si, lo sé, suena extraño y poco creíble, pero es enserio, todas las escenas mostradas, diálogos e incluso canciones las soñé, y fue tan real que casi me quiero violar a Wally:p_

_Hablando del buenote del Wally... ¡Díganme que vieron el capitulo O9 de Invasion! Dios! Wally se ven tan sexi cuando se enoja! y es un sexi adorable como un oso panda :3 Me encantó ese capitulo, los gemelos, Jr (con todo y sus idioteces xD) La amistad Bettle&Bart (mi nuevo Bromance!) Tigress *O* Dios! Artemis si que se lució! Aunque creo que sus poses con Dick eran meras sacadas del kamasutra xD Luego Mal TvT ese chico es tan aksajkfjaskvja lo único que quería era estar con su novia!_

_Dios, la temporada Invasión esta llena de miles de sorpresa, ¡Y hoy no hubo capitulo hasta noviembre!, estoy tan furiosa!, pero buenoooooooo. Soy yo, o esta temporada tiene mucho Traught, Spitfire y nuevo agregado SeaArrow? Es que miro Tumblr y... ¡Me encuentro cada cosa! xD pero ya quitando, eso, déjenme responder sus bellos reviews._

_Ps. ¿Quien mas piensa que Sportsmaster es un maldito y adorable estúpido? xD su argumento es... lindo? xD_

* * *

**____****Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**

_**andy-ninja girl:** Gracias por comentar! espero que este capitulo te guste, he hecho escena Spitfire, y veamos si es de tu agrado(:_

_**AnotherSky: **Thank you beautifull(:_

_**Ohlala:** ¿Lo vez?, nada malo le pasó a mi linda chica;) y sí, creo que este capitulo está medio tristón, pero vale la pena al menos leerlo xD_

_** megami. shi:** ¡Bienvenida seas a este fic tan raro y extraño! xD? Sabes, cuando vi tu primer review me dije, ¿Se habrá equivocado?, me dejo del capitulo 1, pero luego vi que dejaste review en todos los capitulos, tengo cinco reviews tuyos seguidos!, ¡Te adorooooooooo! espero que este capitulo te guste, y si... las telenovelas son taaaan predecibles._

_**WhiteRabbit94:** ¡Gracias por los aplausos! Te quedaste picada? akljsakvkjvkwemvkwbw eso es tan bueno! Y creo que una de tus sospechas saldrán a la luz, lo siento T-T_

_**Emrys Morientur:** ¡Nuevas lectoras, te agradezco el review! Oh veamos... calculó que serán entre 27-40 capitulos, osea el lapso serán entre cualquier numero entre los dos mencionados, ya que serán varias cosas las que sucederán, cada cuando subo, una vez al mes, si puedo quizás cada dos semanas, y si habrá lemmon... me da cosita escribrirlo, me parece algo muy bueno cuando lo leo de otra lectora, pero soy muy penosa y me daria un ataque al escribirlo, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado._

_**iShuliiana:** No no no, gracias a ti por seguir este fic tan raro xD que bueno que te pareció la piola~? xD me gusta la palabra xD espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado(:_

_**Artemisa275:** Si, fue un trauma T-T y claro que habrá Artemis y Wally;) Y Dick y Zatanna, aunque claro, con un tercero:p_

_l**izzie-1235****:** Espero que te guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras sobre mi manera de escribir, de verdad de lo agradezco._

_**Lyria:** Si, Tim será un objeto más para mis torturas a Jaime xD bueno, creo que me tardé lo necesario(? Si, en lugar de triángulos pueden ser cuadrados o pentágonos amorosos xD_

_**ShadowRukia:** ¡Muchas gracias por no abandonar el fic! Es que me gusta el drama, creo que me va más que la comedia y esas cosas xD espero que este capitulo te guste(:_

_**karenpage:** Desgraciadamente no pondré StarxRobin, o bueno, no románticamente. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate. Besos(:_

_**Guest:** Perdón, pero no entiendo muy bien tu review :( pero aún así muchas gracias!_

_Besos a todas, disfruten el capitulo*_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**2012. Gotham Hospital. Octubre 18, 18:47.**

La directora de Prince Academy al igual que su ex esposo estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

Desde hace horas que habían llegado al hospital con la pequeña Cassie, pero aun no daban noticias sobre su estado. La habían sometido a una operación, ya que sí, la rubia no había tenido un problema grave, pero todo se complicó por la perdida de sangre que nadie había notado.

Sus padres se ofrecieron como donantes al igual que Conner, mas sin embargo el doctor Smith no salía a dar las noticias que ellos tanto querían escuchar: _Cassie esta a salvo, la transfusión fue un éxito, solo necesita reposo._

Diana lloraba, mientras que Clark se abstenía a fumarse otro cigarrillo. Ya que si lo hacían lo sacarían del lugar, y él quería ser de los primeros en saber de su hija. Por otro lado, en aquel pasillo también estaban las mejores amigas de la chica, Rachel Roth y Kori Anders.

—Kori, Rachel—las llamó Conner con la vista baja—Váyanse a casa.

—No queremos—respondió la gótica mirándolo—Cassie es nuestra amiga, tenemos todo el derecho de saber noticias sobre ella.

Kori por un momento desvió su mirada a Tara. Esta estaba sentada muy retirada de ellas, pero aun así se aproximó hasta donde estaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Kori? —preguntó la rubia.

Mas sin embargo lo único que recibió fue una bofetada. Todos los presentes las miraron, pero mas que nada la gótica y el hermano de la víctima.

—Tara…—masculló entre dientes—Tú eres la única culpable del delicado estado de Cassie.

—No sé de que me estas hablando.

— ¡Lo sé todo Tara, tu le dijiste a Cassie que tomara tu lugar en la cima de la pirámide! — la chica la miró con terror—Porque… tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella no estaba apta para ese puesto, incluso me sorprendí cuando corrió hacia mi dirección, ¡En que estabas pensando!

— ¡Estaba pensando en ganar!, ¡Si Cassie tomaba mi puesto seríamos vistas más por el hecho de tener con nosotras a la hija de la directora!

— ¡Aun a costa de su propia seguridad! —Gritó llorando— ¡Eres una estúpida, egoísta, solo piensas en ti, que Cassie no era tu amiga!

La rubia estaba a punto de responder, pero la mirada de Diana la calló. La pelinegra sabía que debía tratar esto como algo profesional, y no personal.

—Directora Prince yo…

—Hablaremos en la academia—sentenció—Por ahora haznos el favor a todos de irte, creo que ya haz hecho más que suficiente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de irse alguien la detuvo del brazo. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que Conner Kent le estaba lanzando una mirada de auténtico desprecio.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a Cassie quedará en tu conciencia—apretó mucho más el agarre, seguramente le a de haber dejado marca.

Tara se zafó del agarre, y cuando pasó al lado de Rachel logró escuchar un claro susurro lleno de veneno: —Te odio…

Corrió sin importarle siquiera que los amigos de Conner estaban ingresando al hospital. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, pero era cierto, ella era la única culpable del estado de Cassie, si no fuera por ella seguramente su amiga ahora estaría bien, seguramente Cassie no estaría en el quirófano…

Sí, ahora ella se odiaba a si misma.

—Tara…—susurró el pequeño Garfield mirándola a lo lejos, pero luego negó a si mismo su actitud y fue a donde su amigo.

Todos consolaron a Conner, todos lo abrazaron y le dieron palabras de aliento, pero nada funcionaba, nada le quitaba ese dolor dentro de él.

—Conner se fuerte—dijo Megan abrazándolo, su amigo la estrujó mucho más—Verás que todo estará bien, Cassie es fuerte, ella…—pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que también se había puesto a llorar.

Ya que no solamente estaba dolida por lo ocurrido con Cassie, sino también, porque en esos momentos, en otra parte del hospital, un cuerpo sin vida perteneciente al nombre de Rebecca se le era entregado a su tío Jones.

**Capitulo VI **

**El sonido de la lluvia.**

**2012. Gotham Academy. Noviembre 01, 10:05.**

— ¿Supiste que la hija de la directora Prince aun no despierta?

—Si yo fuera ellos perdería cualquier esperanza, ya han pasado semanas desde aquello.

Ese y otros más comentarios eran los que siempre se escuchaban dentro de la academia. Comentarios crueles, de personas que seguramente nunca han pasado por un dolor así, un dolor como el que ahora pasaba la familia Kent.

Artemis caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó el comentario dicho por uno de sus compañeros, y como se hizo de esperar, la rubia llegó hasta él y le propició una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Qué cojones te sucede marimacho!

—Solo te lo diré una sola vez, si vuelves a decir uno de tus estúpidos comentarios acerca del estado de la hermana de Conner te juro que…—pero antes de completar su amenaza la mano de Kaldur sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Déjalo, no vale la pena que gastes palabras en él, además…—miró hacia el exterior, donde su amigo estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol—Él nos necesita.

La chica bajó la mirada, pero no sin antes ver como un pelirrojo le daba un puñetazo a un ya recuperado castaño.

—Y eso fue por decirle marimacho—dijo serio mientras se iba caminando con la rubia y el moreno.

Wally, Artemis y Kaldur no decían nada. Solamente escuchaban los susurros que hacían sobre aquel desastroso día, día en que Cassie no abrió los ojos, y según los médicos, lo haría solo hasta cuando estuviera lista.

Al parecer Cassie no quería despertar, al parecer había algo que hacía que la pequeña rubia se negase a despertar.

Porque estaba claro, la chica no había caído en coma… pero al parecer era algo parecido a eso.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Artemis al pelirrojo.

—Igual, no quiere comer ni hablar con nadie—contestó una vez estando sentados en la cafetería—Dick dijo que intentaría hablar con el, pero no me aseguró nada.

—Al parecer ni con Megan quiere hablar—menciono Kaldur mirando como Zatanna ingresaba a la cafetería junto a Roy— ¿Tuvieron suerte?

—Nada—dijo la pelinegra sentándose al igual que el arquero—Me siento tan impotente.

—Créeme, todos nos sentimos así.

El silencio invadió la mesa. Nadie decía nada, y a decir verdad lo que menos querían ahora era hacerlo. Tenían miedo de reír sabiendo el dolor que su amigo ahora sentía. Tenían miedo de reír y ser tomados como malos amigos.

— ¿En dónde están Rocket y Megan? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Megan sigue dormida en su habitación—respondió el joven Grayson llegando a la mesa—Y Rocket está en detención… otra vez.

Wally por un momento quiso romper con la atmósfera fúnebre que ahora estaban cargando, intentó hacer un pequeño e inocente comentario, pero la mirada de Artemis de _habla y te castro_ lo obligó a callar.

Eran muchos los sentimientos negativos que ahora era mesa tenía, todos los que estaban dentro de la cafetería se daban cuenta de ello. Y sí, comprendían su situación, ellos sabían que no era nada fácil ver como un amigo sufre y no poder hacer nada al respecto, y más, cuando son causadas por las fuerzas extrañas del destino.

La rubia se hartó, y en un movimiento brusco se levantó de su silla.

—Entiendo el sufrimiento de Conner, pero si con nuestras palabras no logramos sacarle algo al menos lo haré a mi propio modo—dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacía el jardín de la academia.

—Iré con ella, no vaya a ser que se pasa de brusca—agregó Wally siguiendo desde lejos a la chica.

Suspiraron, quizás, solo quizás, la chica más ruda que integraba su grupo de amigos lograba sacarle algo al pelinegro, si no era con palabras, tal vez sí lo lograría con golpes.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que Artemis entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de Conner.

Ya que ella venía cargando un dolor similar desde hace cinco años atrás

* * *

La entrenadora de Gotham Academy estaba parada frente a una vitrina de cristal.

Dentro de aquella vitrina se encontraba aquel enorme trofeo que se les fue otorgado en el intercolegial. Un trofeo que no se merecían y solo se les fue concebido por la falta que había sufrido el equipo que fue entrenado por Shayera.

Dinah miraba aquel trofeo con desprecio e ira. Ellos no lo merecían, ese trofeo era de Prince… ese trofeo era de Cassie.

Y su academia aquí estaba presumiéndolo con orgullo, ¡Que acaso no se daban cuenta del dolor que provocaban en Conner!, ¡Que no se daban cuenta de que el pobre chico se quebraba en pedazos cuando pasaba por ese pasillo!

—No quiero verlo—susurró empuñando las manos— ¡No quiero este trofeo dentro de la academia!

Y gritado aquello estampó su puño en la vitrina, rompiéndola en pedazos y haciendo que el trofeo cayera.

Los cristales se incrustaron en su mano, haciendo así que varios con extremo filo la cortaran. La sangre escurría por su mano pero no le importaba.

Solo miraba con desprecio el trofeo que ahora yacía frente a sus pies.

— ¡Entrenadora Lance! —gritaron Jaime y Barbara mirando como la rubia hacia gestos de dolor, entonces notaron su mano—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería—dijo Barbara.

El latino asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la pelirroja le susurraba que iría a avisarle al entrenador Queen sobre lo sucedido.

Dinah no escuchaba, ella solamente se dejaba guiar por su alumno. Se dejaba guiar por un chico más que sufría por el accidente ocurrido aquel 18 de Octubre.

La entrenadora lo sabía, Jaime no había dormido bien desde aquel día, sus ojeras lo delataban, además, más de una vez se había topado con él en aquel hospital. Lo miró por un momento, el chico realmente se miraba perturbado y cansado, incluso podía jurar que en este día tampoco había conciliado el sueño.

Es más, hasta podía apostar que Jaime iría este día de nuevo al hospital. Iría esperando noticias sobre Cassie, noticias que de seguro no llegarían y que seguramente, le darían otra noche sin dormir.

—Vete—dijo la entrenadora mientras se zafaba del agarre de su alumno.

—Pero entrenadora Lance, usted necesita ir a la enfermería, la sangre no para de salir ir…

—Vete a descansar—el latino notó una pequeña mueca en el rostro de la mujer—Tu al igual que todos estás preocupado por el estado de la hermana de Conner—lo miró—No haz dormido bien, si sigues así preocuparás a tus amigos.

—Entrenadora…

—Además, estoy segura de que Cassie no te querrá ver hecho un asco cuando despierte—trató de bromear dándole uno de sus conocidos golpes en el hombro—Porque ella despertará pronto, solamente hay que darle un poco más de tiempo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y dejó que la rubia se fuera caminando sola.

Dinah estaba profesando su preocupación hacia él de una manera algo peculiar, si bien, la mujer que se acaba de ir era un monstruo cuando de deportes se tratase, pero ella realmente tenía un gran corazón de gallina cuando de sus niños (como los llamaba en secreto) se trataba.

Jaime y Conner no eran la excepción a esto. Y mas que nada Conner, porque si bien, ella era la entrenadora de la academia, durante un tiempo fue la psicóloga personal del pelinegro.

Pero eso nadie lo sabía, ni lo sabrán.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo la mujer que estaba encargada de la enfermería una vez que le había vendado la mano.

Al lado suyo estaban los cristales que había desprendido de su piel, sangre fresa estaban impregnados en ellos.

—Deberías de tener cuidado, los chicos probablemente se preocuparán por verte así—suspiró mirándola—Y no solamente ellos.

— ¡Dinah! —se escuchó un grito masculino en el pasillo. La rubia suspiró. La enfermera escolar sonrío nerviosa. La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un agitado entrenador de arquería— ¡Estás bien!

—Miriam, puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor—pidió amablemente Dinah a la mujer, esta comprendió y salió de la enfermería. Fuera de esta Bruce Wayne estaba parado.

No se atrevía a entrar.

—Dinah…—susurró mientras ella bajaba la mirada. El de inmediato se sentó en la camilla junto a ella, mientras miraba los cristales llenos de aquel horroroso líquido—Se como te sientes, pero lastimándote no solucionarás nada.

—No lo hago porque quiera, sé que haciendo esto no ganaré nada pero…—miró hacia la ventana—Me duele verlo sufrir.

Oliver entendió enseguida que su novia se refería al joven Kent.

—Quizás sea porque de todos los estudiantes él es el mas cercano, o porque es el hijo de una de mis mejores amigas—miró al rubio—No sé que hacer, esto se desmorona de mis manos, no tengo palabras de aliento para animarlo, todos están sufriendo, incluida Artemis que solamente tiene menos de dos meses de estar en sus vidas—bajó la mirada—Artemis no sabía de la existencia de Cassie siquiera, pero aun así esta situación le está doliendo.

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie—tomó su mano—algunas veces la vida te pone pruebas, algunas son muy difíciles y te hacen sufrir de una manera inimaginable, pero al final todo ese dolor vale la pena—ella apretó mucho más el agarre de su mano—Además sé que no solo estás así por Cassie… tu acabas de recordar lo ocurrido con Paula, ¿No es así?

La rubia se rompió a llorar.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería desahogarse por todo lo ocurrido pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Eran tantos los sentimientos deprimentes que ahora estaba albergando. Ya que era cierto, Dinah no estaba así solo por lo sucedido con Cassie, si no también había recordado lo de Paula.

Ya que ambos estados eran, lamentablemente, muy parecidos.

Oliver la abrazó con fuerza, ella se aferró al abrazo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa.

Bruce escuchaba los sollozos de la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había estado dispuesto a entrar pero no lo hizo. Si Dinah se llegaba a enterar de que la había visto llorar seguramente lo molería a golpes.

—Mira, el cielo está nublado—dijo un estudiante de primer año.

—Al parecer está a punto de llover.

El director caminó hacia la ventana y efectivamente, una lluvia se aproximaba.

Bajó la mirada y observó como a lo lejos Artemis llegaba hasta donde el hijo de su ex mejor amigo y le gritaba de cosas, por obvias razones no podía escucharla, pero sabía que esa chica le estaba diciendo aquellas verdades que no quería escuchar.

Unas gotas golpearon el cristal de la ventana, el pelinegro miró el cielo.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. Escucharla y esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Su corazón nuevamente latía lentamente y un ardor en sus ojos le quemaba. Seguramente debió haber estado llorando la noche pasada, no hallaba otra explicación para dicho ardor.

Un dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente, eran miles de punzadas atravesándole el cráneo debido a todos los pensamientos que le llegaban estando aun dormida. Un dolor que también la lastimaba incluso en su paraíso de ensoñación.

Cassie era una gran amiga suya, incluso la consideraba una hermana menor, era por eso que al igual que Conner no había un solo día en que llorara por su ausencia. No había solo día en que no recordara como la pequeña rubia caía desde lo alto del estadio. No había ni un solo en que Megan no recordara la sangre que salía sin parar del cuerpo de su amiga.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, la canción de llamada era _I'm walking on sunshine._ Estaba cansada, pero por si acaso, miró la pantalla para ver quien la estaba llamando.

Colgó.

No le apetecía mantener ahora una llamada con sus padres, o mejor dicho con nadie. Estaba realmente dolida por lo ocurrido que ni ganas de asistir a clases tenía.

—Conner…

¿Cómo estaría él?, ¿Habrá dormido bien?, ¿Ya habrá comido tan siquiera algo?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que estaban en la mente de la joven Morse. Porque podía imaginarlo, si ella, que solo era una amiga ni un solo día había estado en paz, ¿cómo se supone que su amigo lo podría estar llevando?

Incluso creía que Conner se pondría a romper cosas o a golpear personas por su mal y violento carácter… pero no. Conner se miraba abatido, sin vida, y era algo que le dolía y mucho a la chica.

Le hubiera encantado ser de utilidad para él, pero no. Ni siquiera un pañuelo de lágrimas había sido.

Nuevamente el celular comenzó a sonar, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, es más, desde aquel día podía jurar que no había hablado tanto como siempre lo hace.

Incluso se había olvidado del sonido de su propia voz.

El timbre no paraba de sonar, incluso podía jurar que no se callaría hasta que no contestase.

Suspiró y cogió el teléfono, el número era desconocido, quizás era alguien conocido, pero el número no estaba registrado.

— ¿Hola? —contestó ronca.

— ¿Megan? —preguntó dudosa la persona del otro lado de la línea al escuchar aquel timbre de voz.

La chica se levantó de golpe al reconocerla.

— Tara…

De todas las personas que la pudieron haber llamado, Tara Markov era la última que se había imaginado.

—Tengo algo importante que darte—dijo.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

—Lástima… ya que estoy detrás de tu puerta.

Megan al escuchar eso se encaminó hasta su puerta y la abrió, viendo como una rubia la mirada y colgaba el móvil.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó molesta sin dejar de mirarla.

—Solo quiero darte esto—dijo entregándole una carta—Quiero que se la entregues a Cassie el día de su despertar.

La pelirroja la miró confundida. Notó como la rubia estaba a punto de llorar.

—Dejaré la ciudad hoy en la noche, me iré a Canadá.

El sonido de un trueno fue lo único que sonó en la silenciosa habitación.

* * *

—Nos vemos mañana clase—dijo el profesor mientras que Dick junto a Zatanna se levantaban de su asiento—Ustedes dos, vengan.

— ¿Ocurre algo profesor Nelson?

— ¿En dónde están Crock y Wally? —preguntó ante la ausencia de aquel par. Los dos pelinegros se miraron, el anciano suspiró—Si no quieren decirme no lo hagan, pero que sea la última vez que se saltan mi clase.

—Nosotros les haremos llegar su mensaje, hasta mañana señor Nelson—se despidió Zatanna mientras salía del aula junto a su amigo—Esos dos si que se están tardando.

—Artemis está tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Conner, dudo que sea algo que se haga rápido.

—Y Wally está con ellos porque…

—Tiene miedo de que algo se salga de control, por cierto, ¿Qué clase sigue?

—Según mi horario tengo música, y al parecer tu siguiente clase es… matemáticas.

—Maldición.

Barbara, que venía saliendo de su clase de lenguas extranjeras observó a ambos pelinegros. Se acercó a ellos, y no, no para arruinar el momento de ambos ni para andar de melosa con Dick, sino para preguntar por Jaime.

Desde lo ocurrido con la entrenadora no lo había visto, y tampoco había entrado a clase.

— ¡Richard, Zatanna! —gritó, haciendo que ambos la miraran.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, ¿Barbara acaso también había gritado su nombre?

— ¿Qué ocurre Barbara? —preguntó el chico a su amiga.

—Espera, déjame tomar algo de aire—pidió mientras inhalaba, había corrido para alcanzarlos y se había cansado—Listo—los miró—Chicos… ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto de casualidad a Jaime?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Zatanna.

—Desde hace dos horas que no lo he visto. Ni a clases entró—agregó algo más—Sé que no entró a ninguna porque el día de hoy tenemos todas las clases juntos… Estoy preocupada, ¿Acaso habrá ido al hospital sin avisarme?, ¿Y si le ocurrió algo malo?

Dick chasqueó la lengua. Cosa que notaron ambas chicas.

— ¿Richard?

—Jaime está bien, seguramente está dormido en su dormitorio—dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Zatanna y Barbara lo miraron, aunque esta última sonrío con algo de picardía.

—Oh Richard—si bien, su plan era ir a preguntar solamente por Jaime, pero no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad. El pelinegro la miró y notó que la pelirroja se acercó a él mientras su dedo picoteaba su pecho— ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Su pregunta les cayó a ambos pelinegros como un balde de agua fría.

—Pe..pero que estás diciendo Barbara—dijo Dick mientras se alejaba un poco de la chica.

—Pero miren que tarde es, debemos ir a nuestras respectivas clases—comentó Zatanna dando media vuelta y caminando— ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Hey espera, recuerda que también tengo clase de música! —gritó mientras la alcanzaba—¡Nos vemos luego Richard!

El pobre pelinegro las vio partir juntas.

Esas dos…

— ¡Hola Ricardo! —gritó alguien detrás suyo, haciendo caer al suelo— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, lo estoy… pero no gracias a ti—murmuró mientras se levantaba—Y Samanta… ya te lo he dicho, mi nombre no es Ricardo, es Richard.

—En México se dice Ricardo, por lo cual da igual—se defendió la latina.

—Pero ahora no estamos en México—dijo mirándola de mala gana. Y es que si había algo que todos sabían, era que el joven Grayson se desesperaba demasiado rápido con la chica Gonzáles.

—Da igual entonces—dio media vuelta—Me voy, Roy y Kaldur me esperan en deportes.

El oji azul miró como se iba caminando… quizás ella podría ayudarlo.

— ¡Samanta espera!

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Ricardo? —el pelinegro tuvo un tic facial, pero luego lo contuvo.

—Bueno yo… ¿Es acaso posible querer dos personas a la vez?

La latina parpadeó confundida, pero luego comprendió y con todas sus experiencias personales respondió.

—Es posible—el chico la miró—Pero de dos maneras muy distintas—se confundió—Quizás si, quieres a las dos, pero siempre un querer será el mas grande, quizás confundes el querer por alguna atracción física, pero eso solo tú podrás resolverlo.

Se paró frente al chico y poso sus manos en los hombros de él (aunque también se agachó un poco, ya que era algo alta) y le dijo al oído:

—El problema amigo mío, es cuando hay tres chicas o más de por medio.

Dick se congeló ante esas palabras.

—Samanta, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Roy que estaba detrás de su amiga, esta al escucharlo se separó con una sonrisa de Dick.

—Oh nada, solo estaba hablando con Ricardo—miró al chico—Espero haberte ayudado, nos vemos.

Los mayores se retiraron camino al gimnasio.

Dejando al joven Grayson pensando, mientras que a su mente venían los rostros de tres personas: una pelirroja, una pelinegra… y una rubia.

* * *

— ¡Por un demonio Conner, puedes por favor parar con esta actitud y descargar lo que sientes con nosotros!, ¡Joder, somos tus amigos!

Artemis le gritaba al chico mientras que la lluvia caía sobre los tres, sí, tres. Ya que Wally también se encontraba con ellos.

Obviamente el pelinegro no le contestó, solamente la ignoró.

Grave error. Ya que había algo que Artemis Crock odiaba era el sentirse ignorada, y más, cuando habían cosas de las cuales hablar, o en este caso, discutir y gritar.

—Artemis déjalo ya, el ahora no quiere escucharnos, el…

—Hazle caso a Wally—dijo Conner sin mirarlos—No necesito desahogarme con nadie, estoy muy bien así como estoy.

— ¡Claro que no estas bien pedazo de idiota! —Gritó enojada la chica— ¡Todos, absolutamente todos estamos preocupados por ti!

Conner se volteó a verla. Un relámpago tronó en el cielo. La rubia y el pelirrojo dieron un pequeño salto, el pelinegro simplemente bajó la mirada.

—No me importa si me escuchas o no, no importa si después de esto dejarás de hablarme. Pero Conner… debes mirar hacia adelante—caminó hacia él ignorando como el pelinegro empuñaba las manos—Lo sé, te duele esta situación, Cassie es tu hermana no es para menos, pero debes saber enfrentarlo. Ella estará bien, no hay nada que temer.

Wally miró como su amigo levantaba la vista.

Se asustó.

El chico que estaba frente a Artemis no era Conner, definitivamente no lo era.

Sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza que nunca había visto en su vida, al igual que decepción, ira, arrepentimiento, y muchos otros sentimientos que no era capaz de describir.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo demás, ya que cuando había descubierto las intenciones de su amigo, el acto ya había sido llevado a cabo.

Artemis miró como Conner levantaba su puño dispuesto a golpearla, Wally quiso ir a detenerlo, pero la chica era muy ágil, solo le bastó agacharse, mas sin embargo eso no quería decir que el chico no dejara de dar golpes a lo loco.

— ¡Vamos Conner, saca todo lo que tienes dentro! —gritó la rubia esquivando los golpes.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

El pelirrojo tenía miedo, creía que en uno de esos puñetazos y patadas llegarían a dañar a la rubia.

Tenía miedo de que Conner se descontrolara (como siempre lo hacía) y terminara haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Se mantenía al margen, cerca de su amiga por si acaso llegase a ver que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero ella ni se inmutaba ante aquel joven que tenía todas las de ganar, porque sí, Conner le superaba en fuerza.

—Como puedes decirme que siga adelante, como puedes decirme que Cassie estará bien cuando es evidente que las cosas no se pondrán bien—decía dolido lanzando puñetazos y esquivando los que la chica lanzaba—¡Como puedes decir algo que ni siquiera comprendes Artemis!

Y gritado aquello golpeó el rostro de la chica.

Wally iba a intervenir, ¡Conner se había atrevido a tocar a Artemis, como es que no se da cuenta de que lo único que ella quiere es ayudarlo!, pero a Artemis no le importó, ella siguió lanzando golpes, haciendo ver a Wally que no necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Te equivocas Conner, yo mejor que nadie entiende por lo que estas pasando—respondió lanzando una patada—Y créeme, nunca, pero nunca debes de pensar que las cosas saldrán mal, aunque todo lo que recibas sean malas noticias nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

La miró con sorpresa: —Artemis tu…

Y fue cuando lo notó, quizás antes no lo había hecho, pero ahora sique lo notó.

A pesar de estar lloviendo, él pudo ver perfectamente las lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de Artemis.

Conner rápidamente miró que en Artemis estaban todos esos sentimientos que el ahora poseía. Era como verse en un espejo, quitando claro el género.

La rubia lo miró también, y al verse descubierta le limpió el rostro, aunque no había necesidad, las gotas de lluvia se estaba llevando a un paso rápido sus lágrimas.

—Acaso tu también…—murmuró, pero no terminó la frase, ya que el rostro de Artemis respondía por si sola su duda—Ya veo…

— ¡Artemis estás bien! —gritó Wally acercándose a la chica y notando el moretón e hinchazón en su rostro, debido claro al golpe de Conner.

Le envió una mirada molesta a su amigo, realmente se había pasado, y sí, aunque estuviera enfadado no era lo suficientemente excusable para haberla golpeado.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó tocando su mejilla, ella negó con la cabeza, rogando al cielo que Wally no fuera tan observador como Conner.

—Lo siento…—dijo su amigo dejándose caer en el suelo—Lo siento Artemis, fui un idiota, ustedes solo se preocupan por mi y yo… yo solo hago todo más complicado.

Wally iba a decir algo, pero la rubia le tapó la boca y se agachó a la altura de Conner.

—No es tu culpa, si nosotros nos preocupamos por ti es porque somos tus amigos, y como lo dije, solo quería que sacaras todo aquello que tenías dentro, y eso—dijo señalando su mejilla—es una muestra de que ya te haz descargado, y también de que ahora esperarás con ansias que tu hermana despierte. Que ya no te importarán los días que pasen, ya que sabes que ella despertará.

— ¿Por qué te preocupes por mí siendo que llevamos poco de conocernos?

—Algunas veces eres muy tonto Conner—dijo levantándose y cruzando los brazos—No importa cuanto llevamos siendo amigos, mi preocupación hacia todos ustedes es genuina—miró a Wally—incluso algunas veces me preocupo por este.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

—Además… quiero que vuelvas a romper cosas, quiero que vuelvas a defender de Megan de las cosas que ella desconoce, y de paso también de Logan—dijo con una sonrisa que también imitó el pelirrojo—Y también quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Conner que me gusta.

El pelinegro sonrió a su amiga, pensó en darle un abrazo, pero el no era de aquellos que se mostraban muy afectuosos con las personas.

Agradeció a la rubia y se encaminó a los planteles de la academia, aunque se detuvo por algo que la chica estaba diciendo.

—Antes que nada ve a hablar con Megan, ella también esta muy dolida y no ha hablando con nosotros—Conner asintió y desapareció de la vista de ambos amigos—Al menos ya está mejor.

Wally la miró.

—Artemis, ¿Es cierto aquello que le dijiste a Conner?

Lo miró, no sabía a que se refería.

—Creo que hay que volver adentro, podríamos pillar un resfriando y esta lluvia al parecer no va a parar.

El adolescente de inmediato captó que la chica quería cambiar el tema.

— ¿Te gusta Conner? —preguntó sin pelos en la lengua. La rubia lo miró con un deje de sorpresa.

_Y también quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Conner que me gusta._

Es cierto, ella había dicho algo comprometedor que al parecer Conner no había captado, pero que el corredor estrella sí.

—Eso ya no importa—contestó—Ahora si me disculpas me iré de aquí, ya me está dando frío.

—Responde Artemis—dijo de nuevo— ¿Te gusta Conner?

¿Por qué tanta insistencia?, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre algo que obviamente es evidente?, ¿Por qué tanto afán de querer una respuesta?

—Sí, me gusta—respondió dando media vuelta— ¿Contento?, ¿Feliz?

—Creí que te gustaba la pareja que hacía con Megan—ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento— ¿Mentiste?

—No, nunca mentí. Realmente me gusta como se ven juntos, se ven tiernos y adorables, además… a un chico como Conner nunca le gustarían las chicas como yo.

— ¿Y a un chico como yo sí? —preguntó, aunque fue algo apenas audible, y si a eso agregas la lluvia que caía, por obvias razones la chica no lo escuchó.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Negó con la cabeza y miró como la rubia solamente miraba hacia el frente.

—Entonces estás enamorada de él—dijo. Artemis se paró y lo miró.

—No, no estoy enamorada de él—Wally por un momento pudo sentir un hormigueo dentro de él, pero lo ignoró por completo—Haber Wally, hay muchas diferencias entre gustar y estar enamorada de alguien. Cuando hay un enamoramiento los sentimientos están de por medio, experiencias y sensaciones, mientras que el gustar, es simplemente algo físico.

—Lo que nos lleva a…

—Lo que siento hacia Conner es meramente una atracción física.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y entraron a la cafetería.

Se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, seguramente habían retomado sus clases.

Y probablemente los enviarían a detención por no haber asistido a ellas.

—Oye Artemis—le habló mirando como ella exprimía su cola de caballo.

— ¿Qué?

—Y si hubiera un chico que no tuviera los músculos de Conner, los ojos de otro color, cabello extraño y fanático de la ciencia y comics… ¿Serías capaz de fijarte en el?

La rubia se soltó el cabello y lo miró.

¿A que se debía ese comentario?

—Y me dices eso porque…

—Curiosidad—respondió inmediatamente—Simple curiosidad.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

—No lo sé—Respondió mientras caminaba y abría la puerta de la cafetería—Vamos Wally, al menos hay que presentarnos en clase.

—Ve tú, te alcanzo luego—dijo. Artemis dudó pero luego se fue, aunque antes iba a pasar a buscar un cambio de ropa debido a que su uniforme estaba mojado.

Wally por su parte no le importó estar empapado, solamente jaló una silla y se sentó sobre esta.

— ¡Hey Jake! —Gritó, haciendo que un apiñonado se asomara en la barra de la cafetería— ¿Podrías darme un chocolate caliente?

—Por supuesto—dijo dando vuelta para sacar los ingredientes— ¿Problemas amorosos?

—Ni en sueños—respondió el pelirrojo mientras estiraba los brazos.

_Y también quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Conner que me gusta._

Y durante todo ese rato la misma frase se repetía en su mente.

Y quisiera o no, era una frase dolorosa y tortuosa.

_¿Y a un chico como yo sí?_

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dijo aquello?

_Y si hubiera un chico que no tuviera los músculos como Conner, los ojos de otro color, cabello extraño y fanático de la ciencia y comics… ¿Serías capaz de fijarte en el?_

Wally estrelló su rostro en la mesa.

—Soy un idiota.

* * *

**2012. Gotham Hospital. Noviembre 01, 14:50**

—Aquí tienes Diana—dijo una mujer de cabello largo y castaño mientras le entregaba un café a la directora.

—Gracias Lois.

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas frente a la cama donde estaba dormida Cassie. Clark había salido para contestar una llamada del periódico, por lo cual Lois había entrado para hacerle compañía a la pelinegra.

—Ella es hermosa—comentó la castaña con una sonrisa—Se parece mucho a ti.

—Creo que sí, aunque somos distintas en el cabello, ese lo sacó de mi hermana.

Realmente no sabían de que hablar. No, ellas no se llevaban mal, es más, llevaban una relación cordial, que viniendo de Diana se vería incluso hasta imposible.

Ambas mujeres se respetaban, ninguna guardaba rencor hacia la otra.

— ¿Cómo está Conner? —preguntó, la ausencia del hijo de Clark se hacía muy evidente en el hospital.

—En la academia—respondió, luego la miró—Y lo prefiero allá. Si Conner estuviese aquí probablemente sufriría más, y eso es algo que no quiero. Pienso que al menos los estudios y deberes lo distraerán lo suficiente.

—Estamos hablando de su hermana, no creo que Conner se distraiga simplemente con unos papeles.

—No perdemos nada.

Fuera de la habitación Clark había colgado, iba a entrar nuevamente a la habitación, pero al ver a Barry, Iris y a su amigo John mejor decidió recibirlos.

—Hey—saludó el rubia mientas le daba un abrazo de amigos al igual que John.

— ¿Aun no tienen noticias? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—El doctor Smith nos dijo que todo dependía de Cassie—miró al castaño—No tenías que venir, te dije que te podías quedar en mi casa.

—No, yo estoy bien—dijo mientras que Iris lo miraba con preocupación—Quizás en un principio fue difícil—y aún lo era—Pero me consuelo al saber que quizás así Rebecca no sufrirá más.

—Ella estaba enferma, ¿Verdad? —pregunto sin cero tacto Barry, recibiendo así una mirada reprobatoria de Clark.

—Sí—respondió—No tenía mucho tiempo, así que por eso pienso que quizás esto fue lo mejor, ella ya no quería sufrir, y yo sinceramente me estaba desmoronando con ella.

La única mujer del grupo lo miró con comprensión.

— ¿En dónde esta Diana? —Preguntó el rubio, el pelinegro señaló la puerta— ¿Podemos entrar?

—Si, pasen por favor.

El matrimonio entró a la habitación, se pudo escuchar la voz maternal de Iris y el intento de hacer una broma de Barry.

— ¿No entrarás? —preguntó Clark mirando al tío de Megan, el asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero antes…—suspiró—Ven.

Clark miró con atención al hombre con traje que se acercaba a ellos. John miró a ambos y se adentró en la habitación. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

—De todas las personas, la que menos esperé que viniera eras precisamente tu.

—Lo sé—dijo mirándolo—Pero a pesar de todo no puedo olvidar que tanto tu y Diana fueron personas muy importantes en mi vida. Mi mejor amigo y también—suspiró—el amor de mi vida.

—Lo siento Bruce—se disculpó mientras caminaban—Si no hubiera sido por mí, quizás ahora Diana y tu…

—No digas nada, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien la descuidó, tu solo le brindaste tu apoyo… no fue tu culpa que ella se enamorara de ti—miró el techo—Yo solamente disparé el gatillo para dejarla ir detrás de ti.

Ambos amigos se miraron y compartieron una mirada nostálgica.

—A ambos nos llamó la atención al mismo tiempo, ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo Clark mientras a su mente se venía la imagen del primer día de preparatoria.

—Si… ella llevaba unos pantalones gastados y un suéter rosa pálido, recuerdo que su cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado.

—Ambos caímos de nuestras bicicletas.

—Y ella nos ayudó a levantarnos, pero aun así se burló de nosotros.

Clark y Bruce dieron un mal paso, haciendo claro que ambos cayeran al suelo, por suerte ni una sola enfermera había pasado por el lugar, lo que menos querían era que se burlaran de ellos.

Ambos pelinegros miraron que la puerta se abría, dejando al descubierto a la directora de Prince Academy.

Y por un momento, los tres se vieron transportados a aquella época de cuando tenían dieciséis años.

* * *

**2012. Gotham Academy. Noviembre 01, 23:30.**

La lluvia aún caía sobre la ciudad…

Mientras que todos los integrantes que conformaban al grupo de amigos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar.

Y cuando decimos todos, nos referimos a todos.

Kaldur y Raquel estaban sentados en un sofá, este primero leía un libro mientras que la chica se sacaba la ceja con unas pinzas. En el suelo Karen se mandaba mensajes de texto con Duncan, Roy estaba viendo la televisión, bueno, mas específicamente estaba cambiándole sin parar.

Barbara le estaba explicando los problemas de matemáticas a Jaime, luego claro de un gran regaño por parte de la muchacha. Megan estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la carta de Tara, y también el rostro deprimente de Garfield. Ya que él había sido el primero en saber que la rubia se iría del país, y quisiera o no, el aún la quería, a pesar de haber terminado de la peor manera su pequeño amigo aun tenía sentimientos por su antigua ex novia.

Zatanna se sentó al lado del arquero y le quitó el control remoto para poner un documental acerca de los osos polares, nadie le tomó importancia, y a decir verdad, nadie quería ver televisión. Dick estaba acostado en el suelo mientras navegaba por _Tumblr_ en su laptop, Wally de vez en cuando se asomaba a ver lo que su amigo hacía.

Conner se había reunido con todos ellos. Las cosas con Megan se arreglaron… o bueno, eso quería creer él.

Artemis bostezó y se apoyó en el sofá, ya que al igual que Wally, también estaba sentada en el suelo.

Samanta llegó y cerró la puerta, aunque claro, antes que nada se aseguró de que nadie la viera, ya que era algo tarde para que todos estuvieran despiertos.

—Hey chicos— saludó, todos le devolvieron el saludo— ¡Wow! Aquí si que hace frío.

—Es cierto, creo que mejor encendemos la chimenea—apoyó Karen que estaba temblando.

Kaldur se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea para encenderla, en pocos minutos el calor estaba invadiendo la sala.

Todos sonrieron ante aquel clima cálido.

— ¡Oh si, la maravillosa calidez! —gritó Jaime, recibiendo de paso un zape de Barbara.

—Menos gritos y más concentración.

—Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja—comentó bromando Rocket, ambos se sonrojaron apenados.

— ¡Nos es cierto! —gritaron.

—A este paso alguien descubrirá que estamos aquí—dijo Artemis aburrida mientras que Wally se estiraba y apoyaba su brazo sobre sus hombros—Oye…

—Qué, estoy cansado.

—Entonces búscate un cojín, te aseguró que será más cómodo que mis hombros—decía tomando su mano y quitando su brazo—Mucho mejor.

—Pero Artemis…—y antes de decir algo más un cojín se le fue lanzado.

Cortesía del joven Grayson.

—Ahí tienes tu cojín.

Samanta sonrío nerviosa, pero luego miró a Conner.

—Conner—la miró—mira, aquí traigo mi guitarra.

—No Samanta, ahora no…—dijo con pena… inmediatamente todos se pusieron a hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Conner va a cantar o algo así? —preguntó Megan.

—Es cierto, si Conner no presenta una canción mañana reprobará en la clase de música—mencionó Roy.

Todos miraron a un sonrojado pelinegro que intentaba escapar de la habitación, pero sus maravilloso y comprensivos amigos lo detuvieron, haciendo que se sentarán en el suelo.

Todos de inmediato hicieron un círculo. Megan y Samanta estaban sentadas junto a él. Seguida de la latina estaba Roy, luego Kaldur, Rocket, Karen, Garfield, Jaime, Barbara, Dick, Zatanna, Wally y Artemis. La rubia terminaba con aquel círculo quedando situada al lado de la pelirroja.

—Entonces… ¿Quieren que cante?

No necesitaba de una respuesta, las miradas de ellos lo decían todo.

—Esta canción es una de las favoritas de Cassie—dijo con tristeza.

Jaime desvió la mirada por un momento, Barbara le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo lo relacionado con Cassie tenía solución.

La latina cogió su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

El sonido de la lluvia ayudaba y mucho en la melodía.

_Haz un fotografía esta será la última_

_Ni un dólar ni una muchedumbre podrían retenerme aquí_

_No tengo pasado, solo tengo una oportunidad_

_Ni familia, ni súplica honrada que me quede por decir._

Artemis no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al escucharlo. Su cuerpo tembló, y no, no era de frío, sino que temblaba por esos escalofríos que ahora estaban llegando, escalofríos crueles. Sin que nadie la viera sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que la tía de Wally le había entregado en aquel trágico día. En verdad muchas cosas habían cambiado, más sin embargo no de una manera para nada buena.

Pero ella lo sabía, todo saldría bien, no había nada que temer.

_Lluvia, lluvia márchate_

_Vuelve de nuevo otro día_

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

En Prince Academy una chica gótica estaba terminando de hacer una tarea junto a su compañero Tim. Estaban leyendo Hamlet, un libro muy extenso pero entretenido para la chica, aunque para pelinegro esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

Kori llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos, y así como había llegado les dijo que Tara ya no iba a volver a la academia, que había dejado Gotham y en unas horas un avión la llevaría a Canadá. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, pero más que nada Rachel. Ya que una parte de ella ahora dolía por la repentina noticia.

_¿Eres tu lo que quiero? o solo es la idea_

_De un corazón al cual aferrarme para encontrar mi camino_

_Seguro de decir desde aquí: tú me estas acercando ahora_

_Nunca estamos tristes porque no se nos permite_

Dinah estaba sentada observando a una mujer de cabellos oscuros dormir en una cama de hospital. Le hablaba y le decía todo lo que su adorada hija había logrado hacer en estos cinco años. Junto a Dinah estaba parado Oliver, que también, de vez en cuando, le regalaba una que otras palabras bromistas.

Ambos rubios sonreían, pero luego esas sonrisas desaparecían al ver que la mujer no hacía ni un solo movimiento.

_Lluvia, lluvia márchate_

_Vuelve de nuevo otro día_

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

Tara se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto. Junto a ella descansaban unas maletas color celeste. Esperaba a que su vuelo ya llegara, quería dejar de una vez esta ciudad a la cual tanto daño le había provocado. Aunque no fue precisamente la ciudad, mas específicamente, a los miembros de la familia Kent, Megan Morse, Garfield, Kori y… Rachel. Los extrañaría a todos. Cada sonrisa, carcajada, lágrima, abrazos… todo lo extrañaría.

Pero mas que nada extrañaría a Garfield y a Rachel, que a pesar de haberles hecho mucho daño, para ella siempre serían las personas mas importantes para ella. Su ex novio y antigua mejor amiga, aquella que le dijo que estaba enamorada del pelirrojo y por eso había decidido conquistarlo.

Su egoísmo definitivamente no tenía límites.

_Lluvia, lluvia márchate_

_Vuelve de nuevo otro día_

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

John Jones estaba en el laboratorio terminando los últimos detalles de su proyecto sobrevivencia. Sus compañeros ya se había retirado, solamente quedaba él. El y su valiosa tecnología. Suspira y se deja caer en una silla, mientras que su mirada se desvía a un portarretrato, en el cual, se encontraba el junto a aquella mujer de piel pálida y largo cabello negro.

Sonríe mientras que las lágrimas caen sobre su rostro. El extrañaba a Rebecca, esa mujer que al principio solo fue su aprendiz y poco a poco se convertiría en la mujer de su vida. Su enfermedad también le afectó a él. Y por eso ahora estaba en paz, porque sin importar el lugar, su adorada Rebecca ya no sufría más.

_Tumbarme aquí debajo tuyo es todo lo que podría hacer_

_Tumbarme aquí debajo tuyo lo es todo_

_Tumbarme aquí debajo tuyo es todo lo que podría hacer_

_Tumbarme aquí debajo tuyo lo es todo_

Zatanna desvió la mirada y miró como Dick discretamente la miraba. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Ambos amigos se sonrojaron, pero todo terminó cuando Barbara fue empujada por error por Jaime, haciendo que se golpeara levemente con el chico, pero fue lo suficientemente brusco para que el pelinegro mirara a su otra amiga.

Dick lo sabía. Él quería a ambas chicas, las quería y mucho. Si bien, lo primero que había sentido hacia Barbara había sido algo meramente superficial, pero con el paso de los días sus actos dieron efecto, al igual que Zatanna, aquella chica tan transparente que lo había cautivado con sus movimientos en la clase de gimnasia. Pero por otro lado, también estaba la misteriosa y enigmática chica que había llegado a finales de Septiembre…

En pocas palabras, Artemis Crock

_Lluvia, lluvia márchate_

_Vuelve de nuevo otro día_

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

En el hospital tres viejos amigos platicaban en el pasillo, ya que el médico había entrado a revisar a la paciente Kent. Clark, Diana y Bruce conversaban sobre la preparatoria y sobre lo que habían hecho aquellos dos años en los cuales no supieron el uno del otro. Se miraban como antes… como aquellos adolescentes que no tenían miedo a nada, que querían comerse el mundo de una sentada.

Lois había salido porque la editorial la había llamado, Clark se ofreció a acompañarla, pero su esposa le dijo que su lugar estaba en el hospital, y que luego ella iría a buscarlo. Bruce observaba atento como Diana sonreía al ver aquel matrimonio, quizás, solo quizás, Diana en algún rincón de su corazón había logrado olvidar a Clark.

Quizás el aún tenía la oportunidad de volver a conquistarla.

_Lluvia, lluvia márchate_

_Vuelve de nuevo otro día_

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

Wally aun se encontraba confundido por su comportamiento de esta mañana. El aun se encontraba confundido acerca de sus acciones con Artemis, aun no lograba darse cuenta del porque era tan insistente con ella. Sí, son amigos, y los amigos se preocupan entre sí, pero había algo dentro de Wally que sabía que su preocupación hacia la chica se pasaba a la de un simple amigo.

Miró a la chica, esta solo estaba temblando. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada su nuevo objetivo y… ¡Bingo! Solo estiró el brazo y jaló una frazada que estaba sobre el sofá en el cual estaban recargados. La tomó y la puso sobre ellos. Artemis lo miró y le sonrío en agradecimiento mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Wally experimentó una nueva sensación de felicidad, y todo gracias a un simple tacto de la sexi bruja rubia.

Quizás él ya sabía la respuesta a sus dudas, pero tenía mucho miedo de aceptarlo.

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

El doctor Smith tomaba los signos vitales de la joven Kent. Todo estaba normal, entonces dio media vuelta, pero en ese momento escuchó un suspiro al igual que gemidos. Miró por un momento a la rubia que estaba dormida, se acercó y sonrió. Los parpados comenzaron a moverse, los dedos al sentirse incómodos hicieron torpes movimientos, el ceño se frunció levemente, y poco a poco, los ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Cassie Kent había vuelto al mundo real, al fin había dejado el mundo de los sueños.

_Todo el mundo está esperando el sol_

La guitarra ya no se escuchó, la canción terminó, los chicos sonrieron y aplaudieron a su amigo.

Conner sonrió con ellos, se sentía conmovido al ver que ellos estaban ahí, para él, solamente apoyándolo para que no se deprimiera de nuevo.

Aunque cuando miró a Artemis cierto remordimiento se le vino encima. Su rostro tenía aquel horrendo moretón.

—No te afliges dude—dijo Wally al notar la mirada de Conner—Ella no está molesta, es más, puedo apostar a que incluso le gustó.

La rubia le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero ambos aún seguían debajo de aquella frazada.

Dick los miró y desvió la mirada, Zatanna trató de hablarle, pero Rocket la distrajo.

Estaban hablando animadamente, hasta que el timbre del celular de Conner los interrumpió, era _Wake me up when september ends_ de _Green Day._

—Es mi madre…—murmuró contestando— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana donde la lluvia estaba golpeándola.

Todos observaron como el celular caía al suelo. Se preocuparon pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, nadie excepto Megan, que se había acercado al pelinegro de inmediato.

—Conner, ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cassie…—susurró, pero todos lo escucharon—Despertó… Megan, Cassie despertó— La pelirroja al escuchar aquello abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, lo abrazó agradecida y feliz por saber que su amiga estaba bien. El pelinegro reaccionó y también la abrazó—Despertó… ¡Cassie despertó!

Todos sonrieron y en un acto de contagio se abrazaron.

Samanta se abalanzó sobre Roy y también sobre Karen, gritaba palabras en español que nadie entendía. Rocket sonrojada recibió el abrazo de Kaldur, mientras que Jaime solo brincaba de alegría, llevándose consigo a su pequeño amigo pelirrojo.

Dick miró a Barbara y a Zatanna, estas también lo miraron, y para sorpresa del chico ambas lo abrazaron. El no hizo más que recibirlas, aunque claro, un sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

Los únicos que no compartían aquel tacto eran Wally y Artemis.

—Hey—se rascó la cabeza el chico—Creo que nosotros… también deberíamos unirnos al festejo, ¿No crees?

—Estoy feliz—dijo ella sin haberlo escuchado—Conner a sonreído, Megan ya no estará triste, yo lo sabía, Cassie volvería a abrir los ojos.

Wally ahora sí, sin decir una excusa, la abrazó sobre los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

La chica se dejó guiar por él. Es más, no le molestaba el acercamiento.

Incluso se apoyó en su pecho.

—Realmente estoy muy feliz—volvió a decir mientras Wally la abrazaba más fuerte y ella absorbía su aroma, durmiéndose también en el acto.

Samanta se separó sonrojada de Roy y miró con una sonrisa la escena del pelirrojo y la rubia.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de adoración que Wally le dedicaba a Artemis, se dio cuenta de todos los significados que una simple mirada podía dar.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro, a pesar de disfrutar del tacto de dos féminas, tampoco despegaba el ojo de los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasó Samanta? —preguntó Roy.

La latina no respondió, solamente negó con la cabeza y salió de la sala de estudios.

Tal y como lo había pensado, no eran solamente dos chicas las cuales estaban confundieron el corazón del joven Grayson, sino también, aquella chica que al parecer ahora se había ganado la adoración de su mejor amigo Wally West.

* * *

_Alguna vez alguien te ha roto el corazón, y lo ha hecho con una sonrisa y de un mil lágrimas, o quizás fueron insensibles y se burlaron. Alguna vez te hundiste en el mar de la amargura, pero siempre existió alguien que tomó tu corazón con dulzura y paciencia, alguien que paso a paso fue curándolo, sanando cada herida que yacía en él con una enorme sonrisa. Borrando viejos y dolorosos recuerdos para sustituirlos por alegrías y nuevos sonrojos._

_Y todo esto bastó para descubrir que nuevamente, poco a poco, se puede llegar a amar nuevamente._

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Tantantantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Sep, este fue el tan esperado capitulo (songchapter xD) que estaban esperando, me esmeré en hacerlo, inclusó escribí una frase cool al final xD ¡Muchas gracias por agregarme en Tumblr! xD _

_****__Curiosidades:_

_* Lois es la pareja original de Superman, es por eso que la agregué como su nueva esposa._

_* El SuperWonderBat es super sexi;)_

_* La canción que Conner canta es Rain de Breaking Benjamin (búsquenla, está bien linda TvT)_

_* Me basé en la serie original para poner que a Artemis le gusta Conner, y al igual que en el original, solo le atrae por su fisico._

_* Ya no llamaré a esto triángulos amorosos... ¡Ahora serán pentágonos! xD_

**Próximo capítulo: Encuentra tu pequeña Spitfire.**_  
_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


	7. Encuentra tu pequeña Spitfire

_¡Soy una desgraciada!, ¡Por favor discúlpenme por no haber actualizado todos estos meses, no tengo excusa , bueno sí... ¡Pero aun así perdón!, se que quizás muchas(os) se habrán cansado por no haber actualizado, y comprendo, fui una desconsiderada al no subirles nuevo capitulo, ¡Pero aqui estoy, mejorada, actualizada, con más años! (si, cimplí años hace un mes ._.), ¡Ya soy mayor de edad, yaho!_

_Bueno gente sexy que lee mi fic, espero que estén al día con los capitulos de YJ: Invasion, ¡Porque están que arde!, aunque esos son Dick, Wally, Conner ¡Y porque no, también Bart!(?), viva la pedofilia xD_

_Espero que me perdonen por no actualizar en todo este tiempo, pero la verdad tampoco tenía inspiración, ustedes saben que las decepciones matan cosas, y una decepción como de la que fui víctima pues... me dejó hueca, sin nada._

_Pero ya estoy aquí, y ahora, adelantos de lo que se verá en el capitulo de hoy:_

_Escenas de amistad entre personajes de distintos sexos, al igual que la introducción de cinco nuevos personajes, de los cuales cuatro, los han visto recientemente en el capitulo The Runnaways de la temporada Invasión. Me gusta jugar con diferentes roles y generos, así que hoy habrá amistad, comedia, drama y leve romance. Cuídense._

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**_

_**WhiteRabbit94:** Si, no hubo comedia, ¡Pero en este lo habrá!, o eso espero xD espero que te guste este capitulo, y bueno, aquí no haré énfasis en Dick, sino en otros personajes. Cuídate._

_**andrea-ninja girl:** Y es que eso me gusta hacer, confundir a mis lectores para que cuando lean queden así, sorprendidos de como se van creando parejas y esas cosas. Aunque claro, también doy pistas para que encuentren las respuestas. Espero que te guste este capitulo, y gracias por tu review._

_**Moonlight: **¡Gracias a ti! y sí, acertaste, ¡Nuestro Kent Nelson hace de sus cosillas acá! xD_

_**Raven W:** Y lo de Wally aun seguirá, ya que ahora falta que lo acepte y supere unas ciertas cosillas. _

_**AsunaNix:** Si, lo seguiré :3_

_**E. S. D. L. M:** Bienvenida seas al Fic. Espero que este capitulo y los que sigan sean de tu agrado._

_**ShadowRukia:** Quería poner una escena donde se recuperara esa Artemis a la cual todos queremos, así que dije, Why not? y ahí surgió su pelea con Conner, ya que todos lo sabemos, esa chica te saca la verdad a golpes porque te la saca xD Espero que te guste este capitulo y no lo veas aburrido como yo lo he hecho. Cuídate._

_** megami. shi :** ¿Quien no adora los pentágonos? LOL xD, Oh vamos, todos hemos pasado por esos enredos, por eso la adolescencia es divertida(?). Que bueno que te diste cuenta a tiempo de que solo te atraía físicamente, ¡Ese chico por lo que hizo no valía la pena!, al igual que tu me gustan todas las parejas que le ponen a Richard, es que es taan lindo que no sabes con quien dejarlo xD espero que te guste el capitulo._

_**Duendi:** ¡Bienvenida al fic, gracias por el review!_

_**iShuliiana:** Creo que todos exclamaron alegres cuando Cassie despertó, ¡Incluso yo aun lo hago! xD_

_**Poola Shaffer:** Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu review tan largo y hermoso!, me ha gustado que sigas este fic y claro, que le encuentres los puntos que más te han gustado, ¿Que no sabes quienes son Garfield, Rachel, Kori, tara y el niño albino?, bueno, veamos si los recuerdas: Garfiel es chico bestia, sale en TeenTitans y YJ, Rachel es Raven de TT, Kori es Starfire de TT, Tara es Terra de TT y el niño albino es Camero, en pocas palabras Icicle Jr. Espero haberte ayudado :D y gracias por decir que te gusta mi manera de escribir, y claaaaaaaaro, ¡Jaime y Cassie hacen linda pareja!, no lo sé, hace tiempo le tomé cariño al latino xD Gracias por tus palabras, cuídate. Besos._

_**ann kazami:** Aquí está la actualización :D_

_**RubySparks:** La reacción de Cassie hacia Louis aun esperará, pero espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Cuídate y bienvenida al fic :D_

_**RumblingHearts:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras!, tu también escribes muy bien, tus dos one shot Gruvia me encantaron, ¡Sigue así!_

_**DR. Destino - Supersamueleitor:** Gra-Gracias! Dios me haces sonrojar, ¿Hacer un libro?, aun me falta mucho para ser una gran escritora, pero aun así muchas gracias por el cumplido. Cuídate._

_**melodio15:** Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo, cuídate. Besos.  
_

_**LittleBlueArrow:** Verdad que el superwonderbats es genial xD ¡Al fin alguien que piensa como yo!, bienvenida al fic, espero que te guste el capitulo._

_**Mirifer Crock:** ¡Y tu review fue jodidamente tierno! xD gracias por tus palabras, y bueno, algunas veces trato de hacer que la gente imagine lo que lee, supongo que por eso escribo así, ¡Me alegra ver que si funcione!, en este fic me quiero centrar también en las familias Kent y Crock, por eso son las familias a las cuales les pongo mayor énfasis, ¡Quien no ama al buenote de Bruce! xD En el capitulo de hoy no habrá dickArtie :/, pero en otro sí lo habrá xD y lo de los celos, bueno, pronto se acercan a Artie, y claro, si quieres puedo incluirte en el fic, me gusta interactuar con la gente, además de que es un fic con el entorno escolar, no solo puedo enfocarme en estos personajes. Si gustas puedes mandarme en un lindo PM tu descripción del personaje, manera de ser, y que nombre quieres que tenga al igual que nacionalidad. Cuídate, ¡Besos!_

_**conejitaninja:** Gracias :3_

_**SUPERSAMUELEITORMAN:** Y aqui tienes la actualización, espero que te guste y perdón por hacerte esperar._

_**Tami:** ¡Eres un encanto! :3 Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste. Bye._

_**fer:** Es bueno encontrar a gente con tus mismos gustos, eso hace divertido los temas de conversación, aunque claro, no siempre tus temas deben ser centrados en tus gustos, también debes darle oportunidad a más cosas. Y sí, Samanta es un personaje que inventé por una lectora que me pidió incluirla al fic. Y la escena de celos por parte de Artie esperará, ¡Pero claro que habrá!_

_**Ares-sama:** ¡Aquí está la actualización! bienvenida al fic, que bueno que te ha gustado. La historia de Jade y Roy se contará más adelante, por ahora la dejaré en la intriga(?) xD jajajajaja sí, el Dick no sabe ni que onda con sus mujeres, pero bueno, así despistado lo quieren xD, cuídate mucho, espero tu lindo review. Besos._

Y ahora, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2012. Gotham Hospital. Noviembre 05, 17:40.**

—Uno, dos… ¡Sonríe Cassie! —y dicho eso Megan tomó una fotografía a la pequeña rubia, la cual se aturdió por el flash.

Tras la noticia de que la joven Kent había despertado, Megan, Conner, Tim, Kori, Rachel y Jaime se la pasaban día y noche visitándola, tal y como ahora se muestra. Aunque por ende, no eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquella espaciosa habitación, Dick, Wally, Zatanna, Barbara, Kaldur, Raquel y Garfield también estaban ahí.

Cassie sonreía, a decir verdad era raro no poder reír teniéndolos a todos ellos con ella, aunque aun así, Cassie no podía ignorar la tristeza que sentía al notar que su amiga Tara no se encontraba con ella, y más al recordar una carta que le había dejado. Tara creía que la odiaba, pero eso era mentira, ella no la odiaba, Tara era y es una preciada amiga suya, nunca llegaría a odiarla. Ya que no había sido su culpa, la culpa de todo lo ocurrido había sido la de otra mujer.

Una mujer que había arruinado a su familia años atrás.

—Conner—dijo la chica, a lo que el pelinegro la miró— ¿En dónde está Artemis?

Y por supuesto, en estos días Cassie Kent había tenido el gusto de conocer a la nueva integrante del grupo de amigos de su hermano, en pocas palabras, Artemis Crock. Una chica que le había agradado demasiado, su sentido del humor, sarcasmo e ironía le gustaba. Para Cassie, Artemis era una chica muy buena onda, y ahora se extrañaba de no verla con los chicos en el hospital, pero más que nada porque era la única que ponía a Wally en su lugar.

—No me preguntes a mi…—respondió mientras un pelirrojo lo miraba inquietantemente—Yo…yo no lo sé.

_Mentira. Si lo sabía._

Y Wally había notado el nerviosismo en el chico. Quizás era un despistado, pero no era tonto. Conner sabía algo que él no. El chico que a Artemis le gustaba sabía algo de ella que él no. Y eso, quiere o no, lo molesta.

—Ella me comentó que tenía que atender unos asuntos familiares—intervino Zatanna mientras sacaba su iPhone—Miren, aquí esta el mail que me envió.

—No tienes que mostrárnoslo Zatanna—dijo Kaldur mientras todos lo miraban—Si Artemis dijo que tenía asuntos que atender entonces es cierto—pausó un poco—Somos amigos, hay que confiar en su palabra.

Conner por un momento desvió la mirada, sin percatarse de que Jaime lo observaba y se daba cuenta de ello.

¿Pero que más podía hacer?, él no podía decirles a sus amigos la situación de Artemis, no podía decirles aquello que había descubierto con solo su mirada y sin necesidad de hablar.

No podía decirles que en estos momentos, Artemis, estaba en una habitación cercana haciéndole una visita a su madre que tenía ya cinco años en coma.

**Capitulo VII**

**Encuentra tu pequeña Spitfire.**

**2012. Gotham Academy. Noviembre 09, 13:17.**

Wally caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones, observa como los chicos bromeaban y conversaban acerca de una próxima fiesta. Pero la verdad no le importaba.

Su mente ahora mismo estaba vagando a los recuerdos de los días anteriores, o mejor dicho, de todos aquellos momentos en que había visto como Artemis y Conner hablaban a escondidas de los demás, pero más que nada como parecían ignorar o evadir las preguntas que él hacía acerca de aquellos extraños encuentros.

Ya que aunque todos pareciesen ignorar lo obvio, algo sucedía entre Artemis y Conner, ¡Algo sucedía y él, Wally West lo descubriría!

Pero… ¿Por qué el apuro de descubrirlo?, quizás en estos momentos ese pelinegro y rubia estaban comenzando a tener una especia de relación, y tal vez estaban esperando el momento oportuno para hablar del asunto pero… esa idea por más que estaba en su mente no le agradaba del todo, ni un poco, ¡Wally aborrecía por completo esa estúpida idea!

—Y se hacen llamar nuestros amigos—dijo mientras entraba al laboratorio— ¡Los amigos confían unos en los otros, no solamente en dos!

—Vaya, al parecer el joven Wally está enojado—se escuchó la voz de un hombre, por lo cual el pelirrojo miró al profesor que estaba haciendo una práctica en una mesa más adelante.

—Profesor Nelson…—susurró, el mencionado lo miró y sonrió.

Ese hombre, que bien ya era un anciano, se llamaba Kent Nelson e impartía la clase de ciencias, algo irónico cuando tenías en cuenta que el hombre creía en la magia más de lo que un niño de cinco años creía en Santa Claus.

Nelson era un hombre agradable, de buenos sentimientos y siempre escuchaba a los demás para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. Era un sabio, y eso Wally y sus amigos lo sabían, ya que él era uno de los pocos profesores en los que podían confiarles sus más profundos secretos y sacar provecho de ellos.

—Caray, ¡Me dio el susto de mi vida señor Nelson!

—Así has de tener la conciencia Wally—dijo con una sonrisa el anciano mientras cogía su bastón y comenzaba a caminar—Y por cierto, ¿Por qué de tu enojo?

El pelirrojo lo miró y luego desvió la mirada… que más daba, ese anciano había escuchado gran parte de sus problemas, además este era uno pequeño, algo sin importancia.

— ¿Tiene tiempo? —preguntó sentándose en una silla.

Kent suspiró y cogió una silla para también sentarse en ella.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba al ser profesor era el poder conversar con sus alumnos de temas ajenos a la academia, le parecía agradable que sus alumnos confiaran en él y le contaran sus problemas, y claro, el por tantos años de experiencia en esos temas sabía muy bien lo que debía responder.

Además Wally West era todo un caso.

Ya que a pesar de que todos lo tachan de ser un niño, inmaduro que quiere ligarse a todas las chicas, Wally tenía una mente poderosa, era un prodigio, tenía un alma pura y una personalidad que no todos conocían.

Nelson miró su reloj.

—Tengo todo el tiempo necesario.

* * *

Barbara golpeaba y golpeaba las pelotas de Tennis que la máquina le lanzaba. Las golpeaba con fuerza, y si no fuera por la maya que protegiera la cancha de práctica seguramente ya muchas personas hubiesen salido lastimadas.

La pelirroja siente como su cuerpo duele, sus músculos están tensos y varios cabellos se han adherido a su rostro debido al sudor.

Pero es que no podía parar, faltaba poco para el torno de Tennis que sería en Star City y aun no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para ello. La joven Gordon sentía que debía esforzarse más, y que el dolor que su cuerpo gritaba era solo una señal más de que aún faltaba entrenamiento.

—A este paso no llegaré a nada—se reprochó una vez que había parado para coger varias bocadas de aire.

Jaime, Karen y Duncan caminaban cerca de las canchas de Tennis, por lo cual inmediatamente miraron a aquella chica que le estaba pidiendo a su cuerpo más esfuerzo de lo debido.

Sin embargo, antes de que uno de ellos pudiese hacer algo, dos chicos de cabellos negros los pasaron de largo, caminando así hacia aquella pelirroja que estaba sentada en el suelo, exhausta por no parar.

— ¡Barbara! —gritaron asustados.

La mencionada levantó la mirada, solo para ver como Zatanna Zatara y Richard Grayson corrían hacia su lado y se agachaban para quedar a la misma altura.

Frunció el ceño, y no era porque les molestara verlos, pero la sola idea de pensar que ambos estaban juntos le dolía.

— ¡Idiota que crees que estás haciendo! —Le regañó la pelinegra— ¡Desde hace una hora que estás aquí y no has descansado, deja esto de una vez!

Y eran estos momentos que ambas chicas pensaban en el porqué de su distanciamiento.

—Vamos a la enfermería—dijo Dick mientras le quitaba a Barbara su raqueta, y notó como el mango de esta tenía sangre— ¡Si serás tonta Barbara!

—Yo solo… me quiero esforzar, quiero enorgullecer a la academia—murmuró tocándose las manos ampolladas— ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

—Lo es si atientes hacia su salud—murmuró Zatanna enojada—Ahora levántate, iremos a la enfermería.

—No quiero—contestó apenas la pelirroja mientras se levantaba.

—Babs… —susurró ahora Dick mientras la cogía suavemente del brazo—Deja esto de una vez, vamos a que te revisen y de paso para comer algo.

—Ya que dije que estoy...—pero no terminó de hablar, ya que todo el peso de su cuerpo hizo que se fuera hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente para ambos pelinegros, la chica fue atrapada por los brazos de un latino que se había acercado con sus tres amigos.

—Y esta es la prueba del sobre esfuerzo que ha tenido —dijo Karen mientras miraba a Duncan, este entendió la señal de su mirada y se acercó a Jaime.

—Desde hace días la había visto rara, pero no sabía que era por el torneo—comentó Grayson masajeándose la cien—Creo que debo hablar con Bruce.

—Si lo haces seguramente llamará al señor Gordon—interrumpió nuevamente Karen—Y conociéndolo seguramente sacará a Barbara del equipo.

Jaime, ayudado por Zatanna, colocó a la pelirroja en la espalda del jugador de futbol americano, pero aun así los tres escuchaban la conversación de sus amigos.

—Si eso llegase a pasar…—murmuró Dick—Ella seguramente nos despreciará.

—No lo creo—decía la pelinegra acercándose a ellos—Puede que Barbara sea impulsiva, terca y enojona, pero la conozco—sonrió—Estoy segura de que ella nunca llegaría a despreciarlos.

—Querrás decir despreciarnos, ¿No Zatanna? —preguntó Jaime, ya que había notado que ella se había excluido en lo antes mencionado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No Jaime… estoy segura de que yo ya soy despreciada por ella—susurró dando media vuelta—Bueno me voy, quedé con Bette para terminar los ejercicios de física, nos vemos chicos.

Duncan y Karen retomaron el camino hacia la enfermería, dejando a Jaime con Dick, ambos mirando direcciones diferentes.

El latino miraba el lado donde llevaban a Barbara inconsciente, y el pelinegro miraba a Zatanna que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Preguntándose como esas chicas que antes eran grandes amigas, habían terminado de esa manera.

* * *

Artemis mientras tanto llegó a su habitación, y sonrió al no encontrar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Y más cuando se da cuenta de que seguramente ambas estaban haciendo un proyecto dejado en la clase que ambas compartían.

Ya que en estos momentos ella debía estar sola, aunque claro, esa palabra dada la redundancia, significaba estar con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se había convertido en su confidente días atrás.

Oh sí, el conejo blanco y Alicia al fin habían establecido un vínculo fijo que difícilmente se destruiría, y más cuando nuestra querida rubia sentía cierta atracción por aquella carnada que la había conducido al país de las maravillas.

¡Pero vamos, nadie podía negar que Conner Kent es un chico condenadamente atractivo!

Y hablando de él…

—Artemis…—dijo esa voz tan conocida, mientras tocaba con torpeza la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación ante la mirada de Artemis.

Checó que nadie lo había visto y la cerró con lentitud, escuchando como la chica caminaba seguramente hacia su closet y sacaba ropa.

—Me quitaré el uniforme, no me tomará más de siete minutos.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para meterse al baño.

Se desabotonó la blusa y la falda de tablones, dejó de lado el saco y la corbata al igual que calcetines, en su lugar optó por unos cómodos pants negros y una sudadera verde, que si bien era floja, pero se deslizaba un poco de los hombros y se ajustaba en su cadera.

Y como su cabeza le dolía se soltó la coleta, desatando así aquella cascada sobre su espalda.

Por suerte las pantuflas de conejo de Zatanna seguían en el baño, eso le quitaría tiempo para buscar algo que cubriera sus pies. Ya que bueno, estando en Noviembre el frio había llegado con calma, pero no dejaba de hacer que escalofríos surgieran en su piel.

Conner mientras tanto se sentó en un pequeño sillón inflable, ¿Existía eso?, oh bueno, ese sofá morado que lo hundía al suelo.

Suspiró, escuchando como Artemis salía del baño. Al verla le sonrió tristemente, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Así que… ¿Quieres hablar?

—Estoy enojado—respondió.

—Entonces no te debo decir nada.

—Es que no lo entiendo… ¿Tu padre fue quien dejó a tu madre en ese estado?

Artemis se sentó en la cama en posición de indio y cogió la almohada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Conner, y ambos recordaron lo ocurrido días atrás…

**2012. Gotham Hospital. Noviembre 02, 08:31.**

Conner miraba como su hermana dormía plácidamente en la cama del hospital, sí, ahora podía decir con certeza que dormía y en unos minutos despertaría pidiendo el desayuno. Y no saben cuan aliviado estaba de eso, en verdad por unos momentos pensó que Cassie no lo lograría.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, solo para dar por visto a un hombre que guardaba gran semejanza con el adolescente.

—Conner, escaparte de la escuela te traerá consecuencias—sin embargo eso no sonó a regaño, el menor de los Kent entendió ese tono de broma en su padre.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Querías ver a Cassie—completó con una sonrisa—Lo sé.

—Supongo que estoy en problemas con el señor Wayne, ¿Cierto?

—No del todo, ya he hablado con él y le expliqué la situación—Conner se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación seguido de Clark—Pero para la próxima, háblame con anticipación y no te escapes de la academia.

—No prometo nada papá.

Clark suspiró y entró a la habitación donde su hija estaba, mientras que Conner siguió caminando, tenía hambre y no le vendría mal ir a la cafetería. Quizás fue apresurado ir a visitar a Cassie, pero estaba preocupado y no había podido pegar el ojo días atrás.

Pero poco sabía que doblando la esquina, a lo lejos, miraría como una conocida y larga cabellera rubia se adentraba en una habitación.

¿Qué diablos hacía Artemis en el hospital?

Que el supiera la familia de ella no se encontraba en Gotham, sino en Star City como mencionó tiempo atrás, entonces, ¿Qué hacía haciendo una visita?

Quizás Conner debió haberse quedado parado. Quizás debió haber ido a la cafetería.

Pero ya era tarde, Conner abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Artemis lo miró con miedo y sorpresa.

Más eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Conner. Lo que lo sorprendió, fue ver a aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros tendida en una cama y conectada a diversidad de cables.

—Co-Conner—tartamudeó la rubia mirándolo.

Pero él no la escuchaba, ya que estaba muy ocupado observando las facciones de la mujer, estaba observando en la habitación prueba alguna para descubrir quién era esa persona.

Y es ahí cuando la ve, una fotografía en donde Artemis y esa mujer estaban, y junto a ellas, también estaba una chica de cabellos negros, pero por Conner no pasó por alto una pareja de dos rubios, que el reconoció como Oliver Queen y Dinah Lance.

—Artemis…

—Conner, esta mujer es mi madre—dice mientras baja la mirada para volver a ver a la pelinegra—Y ella… —tragó saliva—Desde hace cinco años que está en coma.

No era de esperarse que el silencio reinara en la habitación, ni tampoco que Conner prestara su hombro para que Artemis se desahogara, ni tampoco que desde ese momento ambos lazos de amistad se habían fortalecido.

**Tiempo actual.**

—No quiero hablar de eso Conner.

—Entiendo—dijo desviando la mirada.

Ambos se encontraban ahora sentados en el suelo, observando el álbum familia de la chica.

—Pero Artemis—lo miró—Quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. Tu hiciste lo mismo por mí cuando lo de Cassie, me gritaste para que no perdiera la esperanza con ella, e incluso te golpeé—ella sonrió—Así que yo haré lo mismo por ti.

— ¿Me dirás estúpida y buscarás pelea? —preguntó divertida.

—Eh sabes es buena idea.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo vas con Megan?

— ¡D-De que ha-hablas!

— ¡Oh vamos no soy ciega! —Lo miró—Es más que obvio que te gusta, y que tú le gustas a ella.

— ¡Pero mira que tarde es! —Gritó mirando su muñeca—Debo ir al entrenamiento, ¡Adiós!

Y el chico desapareció de la habitación.

—Que idiota es—decía levantándose—Al menos debió usar un reloj.

Y luego de eso su _iPhone_ (cortesía de Dinah y Oliver) le dio aviso a un mensaje. Rápidamente lo cogió y lo desbloqueó, observando el pequeño icono de mensaje con la cara de Roy.

—Así que quieres entrenar—dijo caminando hacia su closet, supongo que debo ponerme el uniforme… por suerte para estas fechas puedo practicar con pants y la sudadera de la academia.

Al saber que nadie entraría se despojó de la sudadera y se puso la indicada con el reglamento, una sudadera color azul marino con el escudo de la academia, por suerte esta se ajustaba a su cuerpo como la anterior puesta. Y bueno, ahora solo se haría una coleta y conseguiría un par tenis.

—Pero antes…—se volvió a hacer la coleta y miró un objeto del estante—Iré con el profesor Nelson a devolverle el libro que me prestó.

* * *

Nelson estornudó, pero luego dejó escapar una carcajada que resonó en todo el laboratorio de ciencias, el pobre pelirrojo corrió para cerrar la puerta, no quería que curiosos escucharan su conversación.

— ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Por eso estás enfadado?

— ¡Le parece poco! —Gritó jalándose los cabellos— ¡Ambos tienen algo lo sé, porque rayos no nos quieren decir nada! —Miró al anciano—Se supone que somos amigos, no puedo encontrar una respuesta que me diga porque se miran a escondidas.

Y ahora Nelson quería decir algo, pero dejaría primero que Wally dijera todo aquello que al parecer estaba guardando.

—Luego cuando quiero hablar de esto con Dick dice que son solo figuraciones mías, ¡Dice que soy un paranoico!

Y sí que lo era.

—Señor Nelson… ¿Usted cree que entre Conner y ella hay algo?

—Realmente eres un ciego—dijo, hundiendo más a Wally—Desde que esos dos pisaron esta academia me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan.

No… ¡Eso no puede ser cierto, incluso el viejo lo sabía!

—He visto varias veces como el joven Kent se vuelve celoso cuando alguien coquetea con ella.

¿Alguien en su sano juicio coqueteaba con Artemis y él no lo sabía?

—Así que no me sorprende que la joven Morse y él ya sean pareja.

—Si lo sé pero… ¡Espera! —lo señaló con el dedo— ¡Que tiene que ver Megan en todo esto!

—Eh… pues, estamos hablando de su relación con Conner, ¿No?

Los colores se subieron a su rostro mientras que con su mano se daba un golpe en esta misma.

—Según tengo entendido tú tenías un pequeño enamoramiento por la sobrina de John, ¿Me equivoco Wally?

—Eso fue hace tiempo señor—dijo mirándolo—Cualquier cosa que sentía por ella desapareció y además… ¡De quien estaba hablando era de Conner y Artemis!

— ¿Artemis Crock? —preguntó, tratando de recordar a la chica.

Y luego la imagen de una rubia caminando al lado suyo, con un arco y siguiendo a Roy Harper apareció en su mente.

Además si su mente no fallaba, él también le daba clases, y la rubia era muy buena en ellas, ¡Incluso un diez había sacado en su anterior examen!

—Oh sí, la señorita Crock—decía sonriendo—Esa chica sí que tiene carácter.

—Dímelo a mí…—susurró inflando los cachetes.

Pero entonces el anciano recordó el tema del cual su alumno estaba hablando, y nuevamente una sonora carcajada se le escapó.

—Primero la señorita Morse y ahora la señorita Crock, ¿No me digas que ahora irás tras las señoritas Zatara, Ervin, Beeche y Gordon también?

— ¡D-De que habla!

—Todo este tiempo me has estado diciendo que te molesta que Conner y Artemis se miran a escondidas, y has admitido que te molesta, ¿No te suena conocido?

_Por supuesto que sí se le hacía conocido._

—Es casi el mismo caso que con la señorita Linda—susurraba Nelson mirando como el pelirrojo se encogía ante el nombre.

_Linda… _

¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba ese nombre?_,_ vaya que mucho.

—Lo que tratas de decime es…

—Estás celoso—dijo mirándolo—Te gusta la señorita Crock a tal grado de que el simple hecho de ser cercana al joven Kent te inquieta y molesta.

—Eso no es cierto…—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Entre más te esfuerzos en negarlo más probable es de que sea cierto, ¡Vamos, no creas que todos estos años vividos no me dieron experiencia! —Decía mirando el techo—Aunque claro, todo fue gracias a mi Spitfire Inza—miró de nuevo a su alumno—Y si yo fuera tú no me haría vagas ideas en mi cabeza, mejor enfrentaría el problema, ¿Quién no dice que quizás te estés equivocando?

—Y si no…—susurró—Y si ellos tienen una clase de relación…

—Tú serás un amigo para ellos y los apoyarás—dijo—Aunque aún sigo diciendo que el joven Kent y la señorita Morse hacen una gran pareja.

Y Wally sonríe, esas fueron las mismas palabras que Artemis le había dicho tiempo atrás.

—Wally, ¿Me permites darte un consejo?

—El que quiera señor.

—Lucha por lo que quieres, y encuentra a tu pequeña Spitfire—sonríe mirando hacia la ventana—Esa que nunca te dejará ir y te mantenga con los pies en la tierra, para que sientas todos tus días con ella como una nueva aventura—le lanza una mirada picarona—Ya sabes, una con carácter.

La puerta comienza sonar, son toques leves pero audibles, por lo cual el profesor dio aprobada la entrada.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Wally al ver entrando el tema central de su conversación por esa puerta. Se atraganta con su propia saliva, mientras se da cuenta de que Nelson se está burlando con la mirada de él.

—_Aun es un crío_—pensó divertido el anciano.

Artemis caminó hasta donde su profesor y le entregó el libro con una sonrisa y agradecida, para luego voltearse y toparse con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que solo Wally West poseía.

—Con que aquí estabas corredor estrella—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cadera—Dick te estaba buscando.

Wally apenas pudo reaccionar, así que se levantó de la silla.

—Eh ah, bueno, ¿Para qué?

—Yo que sé, me lo encontré en el camino—respondió mirándolo con desdén—Solo dijo que era importante.

—De ser así me habría mandado un mensaje—decía mientras revisaba su IPhone—Oh mira que cosas, al parecer si me mando algunos.

—Eres un idiota.

—Oh, alguien parece estar de malas hoy señorita perfección.

El profesor Nelson solamente se dedicaba a observarlos a una distancia prudente. En este tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Wally nunca lo había visto tener esa clase de intercambio de palabras con alguien, ni mucho menos con una chica.

Pero eso solo hacía que su teoría antes mencionada se confirmara.

Como bien dicen, las personas que se gustan son las que más se molestan entre sí.

—Ni siquiera sé porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo—dijo Artemis dando media vuelta—Roy me espera.

—Oh mira, ya no es Harper para ti ¿Acaso ahora sales con él? —preguntó con burla.

— ¡Claro que no, como puedes pensar en una cosa como esa!

Y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, solo para mostrar al antes mencionado que suspiró al ver la escena de la pareja.

—Crock—su voz los puso atentos a su llegada—Oliver nos espera, date prisa y deja de jugar.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! —gritó dejado de lado a Wally para ir hacia donde el otro pelirrojo—Además para tu información, quien necesita entrenar más eres tú, ¿Quieres recordar como perdiste ante mí días atrás?

— ¡Cá-Cállate! —dijo el chico de último grado avergonzado.

Y así, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Nelson y su alumno, quienes solo escuchaban el eco de los gritos.

—Vaya…—habló el anciano—En verdad tiene carácter.

* * *

Megan estaba caminando junto a Kaldur rumbo a la dirección. Hacía exactamente diez minutos que Garfield les había dado por avisado que el señor Wayne quería hablar con ellos.

Se habían sorprendido, ¿De qué hablaría el playboy con ellos?, lo único que pensaban era en Richard pero no, para eso el buscaría hablar con Wally, Zatanna o incluso Barbara, ya que eran los más cercanos a él, pero entonces… ¿Para que los necesitaban a ellos?

—Hey Kaldur… ¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo?

—No lo creo. Probablemente ha de ser algo sobre alguna feria científica o de universidades—la miró—Ya sabes, con eso de que somos los próximos en salir.

Al decir eso la chica se detuvo, el moreno al notarlo imitó su acto.

— ¿Sucede algo Megan?

—Los próximos en salir… —susurró mirando el amplio pasillo—Vaya, ese momento está llegando muy rápido.

Kaldur sonrió melancólicamente, ya que era cierto, el tiempo para ellos dentro del internado Gotham estaba acabando. Ya estaban en Noviembre, y quisieran o no, de aquí a Junio los días pasaban rápidamente.

Y más cuando estos están llenos de aventuras y experiencias.

—Aún recuerdo cuando llegamos a la academia—dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa—Recuerdo muy bien que Conner me caía en la punta del pie.

—Y tú a él también—mencionó divertida ella—Pero no solo tú, Conner sentía desagrado por todos, Roy, Logaan, Duncan, Samanta, Tula, Garth…

—Eh Megan ya entendí, Conner era un antisocial—decía nervioso, en verdad ese chico tenía problemas.

—Pero con el paso del tiempo se fue abriendo con todos, aunque más que nada contigo y Duncan, ya que algunas veces tiene sus riñas con Roy. Pero con los demás ya va más o menos bien

—Menos con Logaan—susurró para que ella no lo escuchara, lo cual ocurrió.

—Yo… los voy a extrañar a todos—dijo mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza—Estos años con ustedes a mi lado han sido increíbles, quisiera nunca irme de aquí—suspiró—Y pensar que en este último año conocí a Artemis, estoy segura de que si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo ahora seríamos tal vez las mejores amigas—miró a Kaldur—Es una chica agradable.

—Ella, junto a los otros aún tienen un año—la chica asintió con la cabeza—Espero que lo sepan aprovechar.

—Y yo espero que sigamos en contacto una vez que nos graduemos—decía mientras doblaba por el pasillo—Porque seguiremos en contacto, ¿Verdad Kaldur?

—Claro que sí Megan.

Ambos amigos llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la oficina del director. La pelirroja empujó a su amigo para que tocara la puerta, y este resignado hizo lo que su amiga le pedía.

—Pasen.

Se miraron y abrieron, para ver al pelinegro sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio.

—Señorita Morse, joven Ahm, tomen asiento por favor.

Asintieron con la cabeza, le moreno esperó a que su amiga tomara asiento para luego hacerlo él. Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las respiraciones y la máquina de café de la oficina.

Bruce los miró, notando nervios, preocupación y confusión de los amigos del chico que había adoptado.

—No tienen por qué estar así, lo que les diré no tiene nada de malo—dijo, quitándoles un peso de encima a los chicos—Pero aun así si es importante.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso director Wayne?

—Ayer recibí una llamada de John, tu tío.

— ¡¿Él está bien?! —preguntó exaltada, pero Kaldur rápidamente la cogió del brazo al notar que se levantaría de su asiento.

—Él está bien—hizo una pausa, esperando a que la chica se tranquilizara—Bueno, él me ha dicho que está a punto de terminar con su proyecto sobrevivencia.

— ¿El proyecto que nos comentó semanas atrás?

—Ese mismo joven Ahm. La razón por la cual los llamé es porque al parecer el proyecto estará listo, a más tardar, dos semanas.

Ambos amigos miraron con sorpresa a Bruce.

Y es que ambos sabían de qué trataba el proyecto sobrevivencia, y era, como dice el nombre, sobrevivir a diversos desastres naturales o situaciones inesperadas dentro de un simulador de realidad virtual.

Era para que los jóvenes tomaran conciencia hacia el mundo, que vieran las consecuencias de sus actos, y como el mundo estaba acabándose por culpa de la desconsideración de sus habitantes.

—Ustedes dos son, de los de último año, los jóvenes con mejor aprovechamiento académico, así que quería que me ayudarán a decirle a los de décimo y su mismo grado sobre este proyecto—lo miró—Necesito a quince chicos.

— ¿Pero acaso el programa no era para veinte personas?

—John también le ha comentado la idea a la directora Prince, por lo cual los lugares restantes los ocuparan sus alumnos.

—Eso quiere decir que cinco serán de Prince—dijo Kaldur—No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir a los otros trece.

— ¿Trece? —preguntó Bruce, él había dicho quince.

—Sí, ya que Megan y yo también queremos tomar parte de este proyecto.

Megan asintió con la cabeza y el pelinegro sonrió, viendo la determinación en la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

—Si así lo quieren entonces así lo será.

Lástima que ellos no sabían que, el proyecto sobrevivencia, les traería más de una pesadilla en las noches una vez que lo llevaran a cabo.

* * *

Rocket cogió un pequeño banco y lo llevó hasta el estante de libros literarios, oh más bien cuentos y novelas.

Estaba en la biblioteca y debía hacer una clase de reporte con todo y su esquema, al igual que la biografía del autor, ¡Qué acaso ese hombre que tenía como profesor no sabía que tenía una vida!, ¡Qué se cree!

—Ni que fuera Batman—dijo mientras se subía al banquillo y comenzaba a revisar los libros—Veamos... está _El principito, Tokyo Blues, Bob esponja_… ¿Qué diablos hace un libro sobre él aquí?

Suspira, mientras que un libro con pasta negra, algo dañada llama su atención. Mira hacia ambos lados, por extraño que parezca no había nadie en la librería, ¡Vamos, ni Karen que adora leer estaba aquí!

Con cuidado coge el libro y observa la portada. Sonríe reconociendo el libro.

—No hay nada mejor que un buen clásico.

Si, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ es un libro que bien valía la pena volver a leer, y más cuando eras una amante de los clásicos como lo era Rocket.

Era una historia divertida, pero con un drama que te dejaba helado en algunas ocasiones, e incluso te hace soltar unas lágrimas, pero bueno, todo era por tener un final que bien valía la pena conocer.

—Oh si Elizabeth dile sus verdades—decía emocionada leyendo, ignorando que aún estaba sobre el banquillo, y que sus movimientos la estaban haciendo perder el equilibrio.

No es hasta que un chico moreno con rastras se asoma por el pasillo y la mira, por un momento la ignorada, pero al darse cuenta de una posible caída decide intervenir.

—Eh amiga—dice, pero ella sigue embelesada con la lectura—Te vas a caer si…—pero entonces el mira como el banquillo se voltea— ¡Ah eh cuidado!

Rocket, que apenas siente como su cuerpo va en el aire mira hacia los lados, dándose cuenta de que está cayendo.

Obviamente los recuerdos del accidente de Cassie han llegado a su mente, por lo cual por un momento ha entrado en shock. Tanto que ahora no se da cuenta que ha caído de sentón en el pecho de su salvador.

No fue hasta que escuchó un quejido de su parte que se dio cuenta de su existencia.

— ¡Oh lo siento! —Exclamó avergonzada mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a él también— ¿Estás bien?

—Bueno, luego de que una adolescente cayera sobre mí, y su peso corporal aplastara mi cuerpo por varios segundos, creo que sobreviví algo grande.

— ¡Me estás llamando gorda!

— ¿Eh? —La miró— ¡No, no, no, no, no quise decir eso! —Dijo avergonzado—Yo no sé qué es lo que digo algunas veces, perdón, lo siento.

La morena lo examinó de pies a cabeza. No era un chico muy alto, y sus facciones aún se miraban algo infantiles.

Su intuición femenina le dijo que se trataba de uno de primero.

—Está bien—suspiró— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Quién?, ¿Yo?

—Uh da, ¡Claro que tu tonto! —dijo Rocket riéndose.

El moreno sintió como el color se subía a sus mejillas

—M-Me llamo Virgil Hawkins.

— ¡Te recuerdo! —Exclamó de repente—Estuviste en las pruebas de futbol americano pero te rechazaron por falta de condición física—notó que el chico bajó la mirada— ¡Lo siento, no quise decir algo inoportuno! —Tomó aire—por cierto, yo soy Raquel Ervin.

Virgil la miró con los ojos un poco abiertos.

—Ese nombre me recuerda algo… ¿Tienes algo que ver con la conocida porrista Rocket?

—Otro da, claro que sí, ¡Yo soy Rocket!

El moreno podía sentir como su rostro se ponía mucho más rojo, ¡Por el amor de Dios, cuantas veces se había puesto como tonto frente a la bella morena!

Eduardo tenía razón, era un crío.

—Bueno me voy, solo vine por un libro—dio media vuelva—Gracias por lo de la caída.

—Eh sí, d-de na-nada—tartamudeó y se jaló las rastras— ¡Raquel!

Ella se volteó: — ¿Sí?

—Y-Yo…lindos aretes.

La morena por instinto tocó uno de sus tantos aretes que tenía en la oreja derecha y sonrió.

—Gracias, y a mí me gustan tus rastras.

Y con eso Rocket dejó la biblioteca, dejando a un chico regañándose internamente y sonrojándose, gracias a las "disimuladas" carcajadas de sus amigos que estaban escondidos en el estante de al lado.

Con resignación da media vuelta, solo para ver como un chico de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos azules riéndose de lo lindo de él. Lo reconoció al instante, era Eduardo Dorado, su amigo argentino.

— ¿Es enserio Virgil?, ¿Aretes? —rompió a reír de nuevo— ¡Viejo!, eso fue patético.

—Oh mejor cállate Eduardo, tu no estas mejor que yo—lo miró cruzando los brazos—Si no mal recuerdo tú te comportas peor cuando Asami está cerca.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntaron detrás del oji azul— ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

— ¡Na-Nada! —dijo rápido Eduardo sonrojándose y mirando a la pelinegra.

Era blanca, de rostro pequeño y rasgos asiáticos, delgada pero con buen cuerpo y con una mutación en los ojos, el cual determinaremos como heterocromía, ya que su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo café. Su nombre es Asami Koizumi, y al parecer también cursaba el primer año.

—Hey Virgil—dijo ella mirándolo—Eres un fiasco, y yo que te creía todo un Romeo en potencia.

— ¡Tú también Asami!

Entonces los tres se carcajearon, ignorando que una anciana los estaba callando por hacer ruido en la biblioteca. Pero aun así el trío salió, y Asami caminaba en medio de sus amigos, mientras que tiene entre sus manos el libro de _After Dark_ de Haruki Murakami, pero que más podía hacer, era su autor favorito.

Eduardo suspira, mientras su mirada se posa en la chica asiática, perdiéndose en sus facciones tan delicadas, delgadas, esos ojos pequeños pero preciosos con un color tan único y que la hacían sumamente especial para él. Asami era una chica hermosa para sus ojos, era una chica especial, divertida, carismática, y con ese acento tan extraño y manía de soltar de vez en cuando palabras de su natal Japón.

¿Y qué podía hacerle?, así le gustaba, ¡Oh diablos claro que le gustaba, estaba enamorado de ella!

Claro, ella no lo sabía, y era por una sencilla razón.

— ¡Tye! —gritó la asiática una vez que vio la larga cabellera del chico de piel morena rojiza.

Asami no tenía ojos para él.

—Hey Sami—la saludó con una sonrisa y despeinando los cabellos de su amiga, y ésta encantada se dejó— ¿Cómo estás?

Ella solo tenía ojos para Tye Longshadow.

* * *

Dick estaba jugando nuevamente _Mario Kart_, aunque ahora su contrincante era Jaime. Ambos chicos se divertían y se burlaban del otro por cada golpe que se daban a sus coches, a pesar de las miradas que los demás le estaban echando.

—Son raros…—murmuró una pequeña pelirroja.

—No te acerques a ellos o se te pegará—contestó un castaño con miedo.

¡Nah, eran envidiosos, esos chicos no sabían jugar con la misma pasión ardiente que ellos! Además, ¿Qué tiene de extraño jugar saltando y moviendo el volante por el aire?

¡Nada en lo absoluto!

— ¡Ah te di con mi caparazón morado! —se burló el latino.

— ¡Ya verás! —Gritó Richard mirando la pantalla y cogiendo un cubo de colores—Vamos vamos vamos… ¡Oh yeah baby! —Jaime lo miró con miedo— ¡Trueno!

— ¡Noooo! —gritó el chico mirando como su personaje se hacía mini Luigi y caía de la montaña—Ahora estoy en último lugar…—lamentó mientras lágrimas cómicas salían de sus ojos en forma de río.

—Perdedor—dijo Dick pasando la línea de meta y sacando su _iPhone_—Ahora a publicar esto en_ Twitter._

Y justo en el sillón de al lado, Zatanna estaba leyendo una revista y miraba de reojo a sus dos amigos. Esta escena se le hacía parecida, y por un momento tuvo un deja vú, ¡Claro, si era igual a cuando Dick había jugado con Wally semana atrás!, solo que ahora al parecer, se había tomado muy enserio el juego.

La pelinegra suspiró, observando por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba para darle la bienvenida a la noche, y por ende, a las miles de estrellas parpadeantes y la preciosa luna blanca.

Mira su reloj de mano, según tiene entendido los demás no tardarían de llegar a la sala de juegos, en pocas palabras, esa en la cual estaban.

Y como siempre, los primeros en llegar habían sido Megan, Kaldur, Wally, Karen y Barbara, esta último ya había comido como era debido junto a su amiga morena, y gracias a ello se sentía mejor, aunque claro, sus manos se encontraban vendadas..

— ¡Oh mira, Reyes tiene el nuevo record de derrotas! —se burló el pelirrojo mirando la pantalla del televisor.

— ¡Cállate West!

Zatanna notó que Garfield no había llegado con Karen, lo cual era raro, ese chico siempre estaba con ella.

—Hey Karen, ¿Dónde está el pequeñín? —preguntó a la morena.

—En el camino hacia acá se sintió mal y decidió ir a dormir un rato—suspiró—Le dije que ese queso estaba echado a perder, ¡Pero ah no!, él dijo que su estómago era de acero y que aguantaría cualquier cosa.

Zatanna y Barbara rieron ante lo dicho por Karen, esta se unió a sus risas.

—Eh, ¿Conner aún no llega? —preguntó Megan sentándose junto a Wally, este al escucharla echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Conner no estaba, ni tampoco estaba Artemis.

—Seguramente ha de estar con Duncan, el entrenador los llamó para algo del equipo—dijo Kaldur, calmando a ambos pelirrojos.

— ¿Y Artemis? —preguntó ahora Dick mientras programaba la televisión.

—Acabo de verla salir del campo de tiro junto con Roy, no tardan en venir—miró que Megan iba a preguntar otra cosa—No sé dónde está Rocket, y no, Samanta no vendrá, al parecer pidió permiso para salir a la ciudad.

Se quedaron hablando, esperando a que los demás llegaran. Estaban sentados en el suelo, alrededor de varios cojines, mientras que Jaime encendía la chimenea.

Ya era costumbre hablar así todas las noches para ellos. Era su costumbre desde hace unos días, y a decir verdad no se cansaban de la misma rutina.

Era divertido estar frente a la chimenea, mirando películas y conversando de cualquier cosa solo para matar el tiempo. Aunque claro, todas las mañanas lamentaban dormir tan tarde puesto a que siempre el sueño les cegaba.

—Por cierto Megan—dijo Barbara mirando a su amiga pecosa—¿De que trata eso que nos quieren decir tú y Kaldur?

—Lo diré solo cuando lleguen los otros—contestó, mientras que todos escuchaban la puerta que se abría, y de estos entraban los dos miembros del equipo de futbol americano.

— ¡Duncan! —exclamó Karen mientras que el moreno sonreía y se sentaba al lado de su novia.

Conner los saludó y miró un asiento vacío al lado de Megan. Se sonrojó, ya que había recordado lo que Artemis le dijo horas atrás.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, mientras que murmuraba: —Esa chica es problemática.

—Bueno, ahora solo faltan Rocket, Roy y Artemis—dijo Zatanna sonriendo— ¿Vemos televisión o quieren burlarse del nuevo record de derrotas de Jaime?

Y por obvias razones, todos comenzaron a hacer bromas acerca del latino, y este se sonrojaba y le lanzaba frituras de queso que estaba comiendo.

¡Vamos, como si fuese el único que perdía veinte veces seguidas en la misma carrera y contra el mismo contrincante!

Bueno… ya dicho así sonaba patético.

Se carcajearon, hasta que en timbre del celular del latino los interrumpió, era la canción _Livin'La vida loca_ de _Ricky Martin_, por lo cual Karen y Wally se movieron un poco, imitando según ellos unos pasos de baile.

Jaime sonrió y cogió el móvil—Hola, habla Jaime Reyes—dijo en un perfecto español.

— ¿Jaime?

Todos vieron como el pelinegro tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar.

—Ca-Ca-Cassie—dijo al fin con tartamudeo ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

Conner entonces se levantó del suelo, ¡Su hermana había llamado a Jaime!, ¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡Porque su pequeña hermanita estaba llamando al latino a su celular!

¡Dónde estaba él cuando esos dos habían llegado a tanto!

—Lamento llamar a estas horas pero, ¿Estas ocupado? —preguntó, haciendo que sus amigos levantaran la ceja.

—N-No, claro que no, ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo bueno, quería saber si podría ir mañana a la academia para hablar contigo sobre algo.

Qué alguien lo atrapara o le diera un pellizco.

En verdad estaba pasando, aquella rubia tan encantadora estaba pidiendo verlo, a él, Jaime Reyes.

Karen lo pellizcó del brazo haciendo que el chico chillara un poco, había pedido un pellizco, pero la morena sí que le dio duro.

—¿Jaime?

—Oh sí, está bien—tomó aire, mientras que sus amigos lo animaban a seguir hablando— ¿Te parece venir a las cuatro?

Los demás mostraron sus pulgares, sí, estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo—Tim y yo estaremos ahí a las cuatro.

—Claro, te esperaré a ti y a Tim a…—se quedó en blanco—Eh, ¿Tim?

—Sí, mi amigo Tim, es que tenemos un proyecto sobre costumbres de México y parte de Sudamérica, y bueno, al recordar que me dijiste que eras proveniente de allá pensé en que podrías ayudarnos en esto—explicó alegre—Es una buena idea, ¿Verdad?, bueno me tengo que ir, Rachel y Kori me esperan, ¡Adiós, mándale saludos a los demás de mi parte!

Los jóvenes que estaban en la sala miraron con pena a Jaime, y más cuando unas lágrimas cómicas comenzaron a salir con rapidez de sus ojos.

Mas solo Barbara se levantó para consolarlo, o al menos, decirle que con eso miraría a Cassie mañana, que bueno era para un proyecto, pero lo haría al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Entonces será la mejor no-cita de todas! —gritó elevando el puño al aire para luego reírse como protagonista de una película de mafiosos.

Conner suspiró, por un momento se había asustado.

Y si creían que ahora podían esperar con tranquilidad a sus amigos, estaban equivocados, ya que por una puerta que fue abierta con violencia, ingresaron unos divertidos Artemis y Roy, seguidos por una cabreada Rocket.

—Eh…—dijo Dick— ¿Puedo saber que sucedió?

Wally miró a la rubia y le señaló el lugar vació al lado suyo. Esta suspiró y se sentó, por lo cual el pelirrojo se sorprendió, ya que aceptó el puesto sin rechistar.

—Yo te lo explico—respondió Roy lanzándose al lado de Kaldur en el sofá—Al parecer Rocket es una aceleradora de hormonas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Gritó avergonzada la morena mientras se jalaba sus cortos cabellos— ¡Agh!, ¡Ese chico es un idiota!

Todos vieron como por la puerta ahora ingresaba aquel pequeño grupo que había estado en la biblioteca, al mismo tiempo que Raquel había ido por el libro.

—Y he ahí el problema—murmuró Artemis cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Wally por los demás a la chica.

—Solo observa.

— ¡Hey porque me golpeaste, te dije que fue un accidente Raquel!

— ¡Eres un pervertido Virgil! —Volvió a gritar Rocket ante la mirada sorprendida de todos— ¡Dime porque mierda me tocaste el trasero!

Megan se sonrojó. Zatanna se llevó una mano a la boca reteniendo una risa mientras que Barbara sonrió divertida junto a Karen y Artemis.

Los chicos mientras tanto… bueno, ellos comprendían a aquel moreno. Raquel tenía un cuerpo del cual debía estar orgullosa, y ellos más de una vez se habían perdido viéndolo cuando iban a sus excursiones en la playa.

— ¡Te dije que fue un accidente! —se defendió, mientras que detrás de ellos sus amigos suspiraron.

Siempre era lo mismo con Virgil.

—Virgil no Bakka—susurró la japonesa, el moreno al escucharla y entender el significado de esa palabra la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Porque seguramente si le gritaba, Tye y Eduardo se pondrían en el mismo plan que la morena que ahora le gritaba de cosas, y no, primero un problema a la vez.

Mientras tanto, los demás miraban con frituras la contienda entre Raquel y al parecer, chico llamado Virgil, era divertido, casi siempre los protagonistas de las disputas en sus reuniones eran Wally y Artemis, y no estaba mal cambiar de personajes.

También notaron las presencias de Tye, Eduardo y Asami, por lo cual se presentaron con ellos, mientras que estos se disculpaban del comportamiento del moreno.

—No se preocupen, aquí ellos—decía Roy señalando a la rubia y pelirrojo—siempre hacen lo mismo.

— ¡Hey! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Kaldur, una vez que aquellos gritos comenzaron a fastidiarlo se levantó del sofá y posó su mano en el hombro de Virgil.

—Ya es suficiente de gritos—dijo con voz autoritaria.

Sus amigos sonrieron, mientras que los de primero temblaron.

Su voz les había mandado un escalofrío.

—Dices que fue un accidente, ¿Verdad?

—S-Si… ¡Si lo fue!

Raquel cruzó los brazos sonrojada.

—Entonces sabiendo eso, Rocket—la miró—Ya no lo golpees más, no es de una chica como tú hacerlo—ese comentario solo hizo aumentar más su sonrojo—Pero…—ahora miró a Virgil—Tu debes que disculparte.

— ¿Eh?

—A pesar de haber sido un accidente tocaste a Rocket sin su consentimiento—todos asintieron con la cabeza—Ella es una chica con principios, y merece ser respetada. Así que ahora te pido, no, te exijo que le pidas disculpas.

Las chicas lanzaron un suspiro, algunas veces Kaldur actuaba idéntico a los protagonistas de las películas de Nicholas Sparks.

Y los chicos lanzaron silbidos, ¡Kaldur era todo un hombre!

—Lo sé—suspiró Virgil—Raquel, lo lamento, no fue mi intención eh, hacer eso—dijo avergonzado, la morena sonrió.

—Está bien—lo miró—Estamos bien.

Y después de ese incidente, y de las llegadas de nuevas personas, todos regresaron a tener esas pláticas sin sentido tan típicas de ellos, incluso Eduardo y Asami se acoplaron a la perfección con Zatanna y Barbara, ni que decir de Virgil, ese chico le había agradado a Wally y a Dick.

Incluso Megan y Kaldur han olvidado el proyecto sobrevivencia, por lo cual esa noche solo se divirtieron olvidándose de los deberes.

Pero claro, la tranquilidad no dura para siempre.

—Hey Dick—dijo Artemis—Tu iPhone está vibrando.

—Seguramente es Kori, dijo que quería decirme algo—decía cogiendo aquel objeto—Es un correo.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, mientras que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

Por un momento la sala pareció estar en absoluto silencio.

— ¿Dude?, ¿Qué dice el correo?

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó, el chico asintió ansioso—Bueno dice_… Richard, disculpa esto tan quizás inoportuno, pero tenía que decírtelo, o al menos darte por enterado, ¿Recuerdas a Tara?_ —Conner gruñó ante la pronunciación del nombre—_Bueno, como sabes se fue a Canadá, pero no fue solo porque sí, al parecer pidió un intercambio, y la otra estudiante ha llegado aquí, a Prince, esta mañana. Richard… ella regresó._

Guardó su IPhone, mientras que todos se preguntaban a quien se refería.

Dick cogió aire y miró a sus amigos, mas solo Wally sintió temor.

—Linda regresó y está en Prince Academy.

El corredor se levantó y se fue corriendo de la sala, solo escuchó como Megan y Zatanna lo llamaron con preocupación, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Eso… ¿Es enserio?, ¿Linda había vuelto?

¡Imposible, ella había dicho que nunca regresaría!

—Mierda—masculló por lo bajo mientras entraba al recorrido de habitaciones de los varones.

Tenía miedo, su corazón latía como loco, incluso puede jurar que le duele, ¡Joder, le dolía el maldito corazón!

Y todos por recordar de nuevo el rostro de esa chica. Sus cabellos negros, y ojos que parecían tener ese mismo tono, pero que si les mostrabas atención eran de unos profundos color castaño.

Su manera de ser tan peculiar, graciosa y frágil cuando se lo proponía, pero sin dejar atrás esa acidez cuando algo no le parecía. Por no decir que era una chica amable.

_Encuentra a tu pequeña Spitfire._

Y no, ahora no podía hacerle caso a Kent Nelson.

Ya que hace tiempo había creído haberla encontrado, además, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Ni menos, cuando esa persona se trataba de Artemis Crock.

El contraste de la primera chica que lo había enamorado: Linda Park.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Tatata... TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Oh sí, a partir de ahora empiezan los problemas de Wally ya que próximamente llegará a su vida, nuevamente, un antiguo ex amor, ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ... a mí no ._. no lo sé, raramente me gustan como quedan los capitulos que hago._

**_Curiosidades:_**

_* Tye, Eduardo, Virgil y Asami salieron recientemente en el capitulo de Runnaways, y me encantaron xD_

_* En este capitulo se hace referencia al proyecto sobrevivencia, el cual se asemejará al capitulo Failsafe de YJ._

_* Es la primera aparición física de Kent Nelson, y a diferencia de otros, yo no lo maté en su primera aparición xD_

_* Me gusta trollear a Jaime LOL! xD_

_* Wally no estuvo enamorado de Megan, solo le atraía físicamente, ya saben, un pequeño crush._

_* ¿Notaron mi nuevo triángulo amoroso? EduardoxAsamixTye (baba)_

_* Lo que dice Asami "Virgil no bakka" significa: Virgil eres un idiota (me gusta el japonés) xD_

_* Hoy fue la primera mención de Linda Park dentro del fic._

**Próximo capítulo: Cesto de frutas. **_(Nombre raro, pero va a tener un porqué)  
_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
